The Moon Child's Ball
by Kaden-san
Summary: Another take on the Yule ball but with few different mechanics and an entirely new leading lady. Instead of waiting for the last minute what if Harry asked Luna to the ball? How much would this change the fabric of the HP-verse? First 6 chapter somewhat cannon compliant.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own the HP-verse but by goodness Emma Watson is one smokingly hot, beautiful young woman.**_

_**A/N 2: This fic starts after the first task but before the Yule Ball.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Professor McGonagall announces that the Christmas Yule Ball is approaching and that the champions must find partners as they will open the ball."<em>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was many things and if he understood the why then he could accomplish almost anything. In Quidditch he was a natural born flyer and somewhat of a prodigy as a seeker. In his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes Harry picked up the lessons faster than most and could liken the lesson from theory to practicality in an hour, sometimes less. These two examples were credit to how much time Harry put into them though. However, the one thing even Harry Potter could not begin to understand and could not relate to was...<p>

"Morning Harry!"

"Is that a new tie Harry?"

"Your hair is looking messily scrumptious today Harry."

"Have you been working out Potter?"

…women. For all of his quick reflexes, snap decision-making and understanding of the defense against the Dark Arts, none of it prepared Harry for the fairer sex. All he had to go off of was Hermione and never once had he seen his female best friend act…girly. He knew Hermione was a girl but it was Hermione for goodness sakes!

In order to avoid the growing knot of girls encircling him Harry strode off at a brisk pace and headed up to the Owlery. The warmth, quiet hoots and silent intelligence never failed to soothe him and Harry breathed out a sigh of relief as he closed the door to the Owlery shut behind him.

"Hello Harry Potter. In need of a place of solitude?"

The dreamy quality in the voice alerted Harry to the identity of the voice and Luna Lovegood stepped into the light afforded to the Owlery. The sunlight shone on her pale blonde, almost silvery white hair in such a way that it appeared to reflect the light in a shimmer around her. Quite simply, for a moment Harry was speechless as even his clueless mind recognized the beauty in this image and moment.

"Are you all right Harry? You look like you have seen something beautiful and don't have the words to describe it."

"You are. I have. Beautiful."

Harry shook his head to clear his mind and tried to work past his word vomit. Luna simply giggled, smiled and went back to feeding scraps of food to the owls. Harry held out his arm and whistled. Hedwig glided down and landed on his outstretched arm. Harry stroked her chest and smiled.

"'lo Hedwig. Sorry I haven't been keeping you busy lately. There's just not a lot of letters for me or from me."

"You have a very strong bond with your owl Harry."

Harry grinned at Luna and rolled his eyes at Hedwig as she preened. He tapped her beak and yanked his hand back when she tried to nip his finger.

"Hedwig was and is my first and best friend. She's my girl."

"That must be nice to have a friend like that Harry."

It was these moments that Harry disliked. He knew that there was something he should and could say but whatever words needed to be spoken eluded him. Hermione would know what to say or maybe Katie Bell would…

"It's all right Harry. There is no need to say anything. The mere fact that you are trying, shows you care and I thank you for that."

"What? How did you? Did you just read my mind?"

Luna giggled again and finished feeding the other owls. She walked over to Harry and slowly raised her hand towards Hedwig. To his surprise Hedwig didn't pull away or screech and Harry watched as Luna stroked Hedwig. She began to hum a tune and Harry's sub consciousness took over.

_A woman with red hair rocked from side to side as she held an infant with jet-black hair. Harry's mum Lily Evans?_

_A woman with red hair tucked an infant with jet-black hair into the crib and smiled down at the infant. Harry's mum again?_

_ An infant with jet-black hair cried as it clung to a woman with red hair's shirt. The infant was afraid of a little mouse but not of the massive black dog by his side and the woman smiled as she tried to explain._

Quite suddenly Harry was back in the Owlery at the present and he hadn't moved a single muscle. Luna stood in front of him, still stroking Hedwig and humming that tune.

"That tune. What is it? Where did you learn it?"

"My mummy used to hum it to me as a child. Don't you remember your mum humming it to you?"

"I just…I think…I don't know! I didn't know my mum."

Luna's pale silver, lightest blue eyes coloured eyes blinked. One slow, long blink and then she looked up at Harry. She met his gaze without flinching or abandon and Harry didn't know what to make of the butterflies in his stomach.

"No Harry I didn't. Your magic led me to the memory and you trusted me enough to let me see it with you."

"You saw it? The snippets of my memories?"

At Luna's nod Harry swallowed and licked his lips nervously. Luna didn't seem to be freaked out by any of this and Harry desperately wished he had her open-mindedness.

"What does it mean?"

"It means that your mum loved you Harry and still does from Beyond. I would have thought that obvious."

Harry grinned and rubbed the back of his head. Hedwig nipped his ear and flew back up to the rafters. Before Harry could say or do anything Luna took his hand and led him over to the wall. She sat down, patted the ground next to her and Harry sat down.

"My mum and your mum were friends during and after Hogwarts Harry. Right up until the day your parents were killed."

"Do you remember them?"

"No. Not really. But I can try and help you remember."

* * *

><p>Over the next several hours Harry and Luna talked about everything and nothing. Very quickly on Harry learned he could not force his mind to remember and he had to allow the memories to come as they would. Certain words or phrases triggered memories and Harry remembered that his first word was 'bam' because as a toddler Harry loved banging the pots and pans together. His first toy that he chose was a pot and he would place it on his head like a helmet. He also remembered a small girl with wispy blonde hair that looked like Luna but the memories were too much and then Harry would be thrown on an emotional roller coaster. The ups and the downs, the highs and the lows but Luna was there to support him through them all.<p>

A kindred spirit had been found and soon Harry did as much listening as he did talking. He learned of Luna's childhood, the solitude and the death of her mum. In return she learned of the abuse, the neglect and the scorn of the Dursley's. Both of them realized how hard it was to talk but once they got started it was like a damn had broken loose.

"Luna how long have we been up here?"

"Since a little after the afternoon meal. For several hours."

"So we missed our classes in the second half of the day."

"Uh huh."

Luna's calm acceptance of things made Harry grin and he tapped her on her knee. He stood up and held out his hand to help Luna up. A spark shot through Harry when he took Luna's hand and he immediately met her gaze. She looked shocked as well and both teenagers let go slowly.

"Fancy some supper then Luna?"

"Yes. I have it on good authority that mashed potatoes and sauerkraut are being served tonight. They make an excellent dish when combined."

Harry didn't know what to make of that statement as Luna looked entirely sincere so he went with saying nothing and opened the door of the Owlery for her. Luna walked past him with a soft thank you and Harry walked next to her with his hands in the pockets of his robes. The two of them walked down the staircases to the Great Hall in silence with Harry being confused by the silence and Luna appearing to be okay with it. Just outside the Great Hall Luna stopped and turned to face Harry. Not knowing what to do Harry followed suit and grinned at Luna.

"Well I'm completely pants with these sorts of situations so I'll see you when I see you Luna. Thanks for the good afternoon."

"You're doing fine Harry. Toodles."

Harry watched as Luna skipped into the Great Hall and when he didn't see her anymore he walked into the hall with a shake of his head. The hall was full of students and loud because it was the end of the day. Harry found his usual seat next to Hermione just in time for Dumbledore to pass on any news for the next day. There was very little despite the two visiting foreign schools, the tournament and the fast approaching Yule Ball and soon Harry found himself under the scrutiny of one Hermione Jean Granger.

"You missed _all_ of your afternoon classes Harry. That was completely irresponsible and you are going to lose us House points. Are you ok? Where were you?"

"I'm fine Hermione and I was visiting the past."

To stop any further inquiries Harry opened his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and began to read. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Katie Bell finish her supper and get up. Swallowing his last bite of food and hastily dabbing at his mouth with a napkin Harry followed suit. He jogged after Katie and stopped when he stood next to her.

"Excuse me Katie, do you mind if I, um, talk to you for a minute?"

"Merlin's beard Harry! I didn't hear you come up. How did you do that?"

Harry shrugged despite the fact that he knew he had acquired his sneakiness through not disturbing his relatives and kept pace with the older girl.

"Don't know. I just always have been quiet. So can I talk to you?"

"Isn't that what we're doing right now? Kidding Harry, I'm kidding. What about?"

"Well you see, I have this new friend-"

Katie's loud squeal cut Harry off and she grabbed his arm as she sprinted the last few hundred meters to the Fat Lady's portrait on the seventh floor and they were inside, up the stairs to Katie's dorm (Harry was bewildered how he actually made it up the stairs without them turning into a slide) and sitting across from each other on Katie's bed before Harry could explain anything.

"I knew you were just a late bloomer and all the speculation about your orientation was just vicious gossip. Now, who's your new _friend_?"

"Um Luna Lovegood but she's not-"

"Luna? You're girlfriend is a year younger than you and stares at the Great Hall's ceiling because she believes she can count the Nargles?"

The disapproving tone in which Katie spoke of Luna made Harry angry for some reason and he sat up straighter as the anger fizzled up and down his spine. He narrowed his eyes and brought his lips together in a straight line as he had seen Professor McGonagall and Sirius do whenever they were angry.

"Luna is not crazy or _loony_ Katie. Have you ever even talked to her? Looked past the façade that she is showing you? And no, she is not my girlfriend."

Katie looked surprised at Harry's sudden outburst and opened her mouth to say something but Harry didn't want to hear it. He stood up off her bed and turned on his heel to leave her dorm.

"Harry wait! I'm sorry. I'll listen this time I promise."

"I thought you were different Katie. You are always helping out the fellow Gryffindors and especially us younger years. I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

Having already reached her door before Katie called out to him, Harry opened it and walked down the staircase back to the Common Room. He ignored all the gaping mouths and wide eyes as he left the Common Room and back out into the castle.

* * *

><p>Luna was having better luck in talking to someone, Padma specifically, about her new and budding friendship with Harry Potter. At supper earlier tonight she had eaten her food with a small, secretive smile on her face and a warm feeling in her chest. Once finished, she skipped back to the Ravenclaw Tower and claimed her usual window seat at the far end of the Common Room. There she had finished what little homework she had left for the next day and went up to her dorm. She had just finished her bedtime routine and settled into her four-poster bed when Padma burst into their dorm.<p>

_"Luna you better start sharing girl. You were out of all your classes for the second half of the day and you were smiling like a girl with her first crush all throughout supper. Spill. Now."_

Padma's phraseology had intrigued Luna and instead of answering her friend right away Luna tilted her head to the side as she thought about it. She pushed Padma's hand out of her face as the other girl had taken to waving it in front of Luna's face as Luna had spaced out.

"I talked with Harry this afternoon. That's why I was not in my classes. Who told you I wasn't?"

"Lisa Turpin. And you talked with Harry _Potter_ all afternoon? About what?"

"Yes Harry Potter. What other Harry is there? Did you know that there are no other boys named Harry here in Hogwarts at this time? And I don't know of any Harry Potter's that are girls but Millicent could pass for a boy if you look at her in the right light…"

Luna giggled and lost the spacey look she adopted when she was thinking. Padma rolled her eyes and gently hit Luna with one of the pillows resting against the headboard.

"So what were you talking to Harry about all afternoon? Did you kiss him? Are you to going out?"

"Noooo. And we were talking about our childhoods."

Luna dragged out her no to try and lessen her blush at Padma's questions and the thought of going out with Harry only made her blush worsen.

"You're childhoods? Isn't that something you don't talk about till like the fourth date or something? On the first date the two of you should have been talking about silly things like whose going out with who, rating the professors and the such."

"As I told you Padma we were not out on a date and we just happened to be in the Owlrey together."

Luna watched as Padma got more comfortable on her bed and laid out on her stomach with her feet kicked up and dangling over her arse. Luna hugged a pillow to her front and stared at Padma expectantly.

"What? You actually want to talk about what happened between you and Potter this afternoon? I thought you said it wasn't that big of a deal!"

A blush dusted Luna's cheeks and she couldn't look her friend in the eye. Padma squealed and bounced upright again. She clapped her hands and when Luna looked up at her Padma had a wide, goofy smile on her face.

"You fancy Harry Potter!"

"Keep it down will you Padma? There's no need to let the whole castle know!"

"As if girl. Please, more than half the girls here at Hogwart's want to take his cute little bum into a broom closet and have their wicked way with him, myself included."

Luna's mouth fell open and she stared at her best friend but Padma waved her hand like she was admitting old news. Luna's eyebrows slanted downwards and she tilted her head to the side.

"But I thought you fancied that bloke from Hufflepuff!"

"Ernie? Sweetie he's old news. Rumour has it that one of the Slytherin prefects caught him with a hand down two Ravenclaw sixth year girls knickers and this rumour was then verified by my sister Parvati."

Despite her exceptional logic and reasoning skills Luna was having a hard time processing what Padma had just told her. For the longest time that's all she had heard about from her best friend and now, for Padma to so breezily dismiss the object of her affections…

"Anyway that is neither here nor there in this conversation as we are focused on your crush on the boy-with-the-most-deliciously-messy-hair. How long have you fancied him?"

"Um, for a while now I guess but it really didn't hit me till this afternoon when we were just talking. You really had to be there Padma as he was so vulnerable and open…it was really touching."

And long into the night the two girls shared Luna's bed and had whispered conversations about Luna's developing crush on Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Harry! Harry wait!"<p>

Harry didn't turn around as he heard Katie Bell call out after him and after he ducked around the corner of the corridor he was walking in he hid behind a tapestry. He waited a full ten minutes before chancing to peek out and when he didn't see Katie, he resumed walking down the corridor.

"Rather sneaky of you Harry Potter."

Automatically all of Harry's muscles tensed and his wand slid down his arm but remained hidden in his sleeve as he heard someone talking behind him. Very slowly Harry turned around but the tension in his body left once he saw Susan Bones leaning against the wall and he re-holstered his wand in his forearm holster.

"And you've gotten loads better as well I see. Skipping class Susan?"

"No, just using an empty classroom to finish writing a letter to my auntie in peace. Why didn't you want to talk to that Bell girl?"

Harry sighed and looked down at his scuffed trainers. After he left the Common Room last night and walked off his anger and frustration with his failed talk with Katie, the guilt had set in. He felt like an arse for not trying to smooth things over between him and his 'older sister' but he was still smarting over how she had handled the whole thing last night.

"We…I tried to….it's nothing. Hopefully it will settle itself out in the next few days."

"What was that Harry? You know I don't understand or tolerate mumbling. Speak up if you want to talk to me and look me in the eyes."

At Susan's commanding tone Harry's head jerked up and he looked his friend in her eyes. The two of them had started a friendship late last year after Harry and Hermione had rescued Sirius and Buckbeak. While the two of them finished fully recuperating in the hospital Susan had come to visit Harry seemingly out of the blue and the first time the buxom blonde had stood by his bedside to talk to him Harry had been flabbergasted. It took Hermione throwing a medicine bottle at him for Harry to close his mouth and try and regain the use of his vocal cords. Susan had been nervous as well but she inquired how he was and although there first conversation started a little awkwardly and had several hesitant pauses it had been a conversation nonetheless.

_"Is there anything I can do to help you feel better Harry?"_

That question was what sparked the friendship between Gryffindor's Golden Boy and the niece of the Director of Magical Law Enforcement. She had called him by his first name instead of both of them or just his last name and he had grinned. Over the next couple days while Hermione was confined to her bedside and trying to deal with a jealous Ron, Susan had overseen the final stages of Harry's recovery and the two of them had walked around the lake many times out on the grounds.

_"I believe you. About Sirius Black being innocent and so does my auntie."_

Susan Bones was good at throwing curveballs into their conversations like that and when she had told him this Harry had stopped and stared at her. He had the wild impulse to kiss her then and she had giggled stating that he wore his emotions on his sleeve. Embarrassed, Harry turned away and told her quietly that besides Hermione and Katie Bell, no other girl had just simply talked to him like Susan was doing then and he just wanted to show her how grateful he was. This open candor was rather startling at times but so far the two unlikely friends didn't have that many problems in their friendship.

"I…I made a new friend yesterday which was why I wasn't in any of my afternoon classes."

"Yes I know. Luna Lovegood is it?"

Harry looked up at Susan and saw her grinning at him. He did his best to hide the vulnerability in his eyes as Susan had only reinforced the notion that displaying vulnerability or too much vulnerability could get you hurt or killed.

"I'm not going to pry or tell anyone Harry you know that. You are free to make friends with whomever you choose. She must have done something special to make you all flustered though?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to pry?"

Harry grinned at Susan and she nodded her head. She held out her arm with it crooked and batted her eyelashes.

"Escort me to breakfast Mr. Potter?"

"How scandalous Ms. Bones! What will the gossip mill say?"

"About the same things they say whenever you are in the company of one Hermione Granger."

Harry walked over to Susan and looped his arm through hers. She tucked his arm down by her side and they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They passed by many foreign students who gave them both curious glances and many of the girls gave Harry flirtatious glances that made him uncomfortable. Susan must have felt his discomfort because she giggled and patted his forearm.

"You know you're going to have to pick one of these fine ladies in the castle to accompany you to the Yule Ball that the Headmaster announced a few days ago right?"

"Come off it Susan. These girls don't make it easy for a bloke to ask them to the ball you know!"

Susan giggled again and turned them so they walked down the corridor leading towards one of the central staircases that spanned all seven levels of Hogwarts.

"That's the point sweetie. If we came across as too eager or too easy than you blokes would only serve to give us a bad reputation when you went and bragged to your friends. If we come across as too hard however than we get the reputation as frigid and not all of us can pull that title off as well as Daphne Greengrass."

"Well she's hot!"

Harry grunted when Susan elbowed him in the ribs and he grinned down at her. She rolled her eyes and pretended to huff in vain annoyance.

"Anyway, so are you going to try and see if you can ask your new friend?"

"Er…maybe?"

It was credit to how strong their new friendship was that Harry didn't need to look down at Susan to know she was rolling her eyes in a very Hermione-like fashion but his thoughts left the blonde by his side as he saw a familiar shade of silver-blonde hair by the doorway to the Great Hall. As if she could sense the direction of his thoughts, Susan left Harry (not like he noticed right away) and the boy-who-lived stared at Luna for a few more minutes.

"Your gaze is very intense and penetrating Harry. Just so you know."

Harry shook himself to stop staring at the dainty Ravenclaw and walked over to her. She was staring at the window atop the Entrance Hall doors and Harry stood behind her off to her right. She didn't move to acknowledge his presence but Harry knew she knew he was there all the same.

"Waiting for something?"

"Yes actually. Ah there it is. The morning sun only does that precisely at seven thirty-two you know."

At her words Harry looked up and saw the sun streaming in brilliant shafts of sunlight through the small window. The moment passed however and Luna turned halfway around to focus her attentions on Harry. They both gasped at the close proximity and Harry steadied Luna with a hand on her shoulder when she took half a step backwards. Her small movement was enough however, to break some of the tension their closeness caused and Harry looked down into Luna's silver coloured eyes.

"Care to join me for breakfast Harry?"

"Sure."

Harry gave Luna a lopsided grin and turned with her to walk into the Great Hall. He deliberately ignored all the stares he was getting and sat down a few seats down from Hermione. The Gryffindor bookworm gazed at him for a long moment over the top of her thick tome but with a small smile returned her attentions back to her morning reading. Taking that as a sign of her approval Harry turned to Luna and grinned.

"So is breakfast at the Ravenclaw table any different than here at Gryffindor's?"

* * *

><p>It wasn't until later that night that Harry met Luna again outside of classes and the circumstances couldn't be that much worse. Throughout the day Harry had done his best to avoid the questioning glances of Hermione and Katie Bell, as well as the flirtatious girls (who appeared to be overly flirtatious today for some strange reason…) and keep atop Ron's annoying questions about him spending time with Luna.<p>

_"She's my friend Ron. Just that!"_

_ "She's called 'Loony Lovegood' for a reason Harry! There are plenty of other fine birds wandering the halls for you to choose from!"_

_ "I'm not saying either way if I have a girl picked out yet Ron but that doesn't mean I can't make new friends as well."_

And that was how Harry had left it with Ron after Charms class. The tall, redheaded Weasley boy hadn't ignored Harry but he kept muttering to himself and shooting Harry weird glances. Harry did his best to continue on with his day but after his 'talk' with Ron he felt like the gazes of everyone else was magnified.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Harry Potter is simply a friend."

"Cut the bullshit you slag. I know you want something more with him!"

Harry pressed his back against the wall and took out his Marauder's Map to get a sneak peek at who was around the corner badgering Luna. His eyes widened and then narrowed as he saw that it was Cho Chang and her followers but Harry decided to wait a little longer before revealing himself.

"You stay away from him you hear me? There is nothing an ugly, anorexic, motherless little girl like you can offer him. He's only hanging out with you because he is bored and wants something to make him laugh."

"That's not true…"

Harry almost pushed off the wall and confronted Cho right there when he heard what she said and how small Luna's voice had sounded when she responded. His gut told him to wait however but Harry, still with his back against the wall, moved closer to the corner and let his wand slide down his sleeve.

"Don't you dare talk back to me you bitch! Harry Potter has been making gaga eyes at me since the start of the fall term and you will do nothing to stop him from asking me to the Yule Ball here in two weeks. I'll decline of course as although Harry is a fine catch he is still a boy compared to my Cedric."

That last comment from Cho really got Harry's blood boiling and he stalked around the corner. He could feel his magic coursing through him and he knew he cast a spell but he couldn't make out what it was. Cho and her posse fell to the floor like dead weights and without thinking Harry reached out to pull Luna close to his side. He still had his wand trained on Cho, who appeared to be unconscious but he immediately dismissed the girl to cast a worried glance at Luna.

"Harry! Your eyes…"

"Are you okay Luna?"

Harry didn't respond to Luna's comment about his eyes as his entire attention was focused on Luna's well-being and he unconsciously wrapped his arm low around her waist to secure her closer to him. He heard Luna squeak and saw her cheeks flush but she didn't fight him.

"I-I'm fine Harry. They really didn't do anything besides throw a couple t-taunts."

He didn't know it but Harry's eyes darkened like a brewing storm and his mouth tightened into a firm line. He felt Luna grasp his forearm and cup his cheek.

"I'm okay now Harry. Really."

"If you're sure…"

"Positive."

When Luna's thousand-watt smile lit up her face then did the tension leave Harry's body and he grinned. Luna gently maneuvered her way out of Harry's firm hold and Harry blushed hotly. He stepped back sharply, fear in his eyes and his hands were fidgety. Luna giggled at him and held out her hand.

"There's nothing wrong with my new knight in shining amour protecting me and holding me like I'm the most precious thing in the world to him."

"Luna! I…we…hold you…I'm sorry!"

Luna giggled again and her hand was still held out in his direction. Harry didn't move towards her, steadfast in his embarrassment and Luna took the step closer to him. Harry stepped backwards which caused Luna to step forward again and to an outsider it would look like one weird version of the tango. When his back hit the wall of the corridor Harry gulped and the moonlight shining in Luna's eyes was really distracting. She stood very close to him and her eyes were unrelenting in their gaze.

"You better not be sorry for something so beautiful Harry Potter."

"Um…okay?"

"Good. Now I suggest we leave this place before Cho wakes up and goes crazy angry or a professor catches us."

The fog lifted from Harry's brain and he nodded. When Luna skipped off in the direction of the Ravenclaw Tower though, Harry walked after her and took a hold of her elbow. She looked up at him, questions in her eyes and his gaze was firm.

"I don't think so. You're going to get checked over by Poppy and stay overnight in the hospital. I don't trust Cho to leave you alone when she wakes up and returns to the Ravenclaw girls dorms."

"That's really unnecessary Harry and it's sweet and all but…"

"No buts'. March off to the hospital."

Luna fell silent and looked like she wanted to disagree but after a moment she nodded her agreement. Relief coursed through Harry and he gallavantly waved his hand in the direction of the hospital. Luna raised an eyebrow and a sneaky smile crossed her face. She groaned, fell backward and completed the act with a hand over her eyes. Harry's quick seeker reflexes caught her and Luna grinned when she opened her eyes.

"It's only fair Harry. Since you're kicking me out of my nice warm bed to sleep in the hospital it's only right that you should carry me like the damsel in distress you think I am."

"Lazy bones…"

Still, Harry didn't argue and he gently slung Luna around so she was hanging off his back in the classic piggyback style. He hooked his hands underneath her surprisingly firm and toned hamstrings and an unknown torrent of sensations ran through his body when Luna played idly with his tie just above his chest. The walk up to the hospital went uninterrupted and Harry made the proper excuses when an irate Poppy bustled out of her office. The older woman's lips tightened when she heard about the bullying and she ushered Harry over to a bed to set Luna down in. After properly chastising Harry for his hot-headedness in dealing with Cho and her gang Poppy bustled off.

"You going to be okay tonight Luna? I promise I'll be here first thing in the morning to help spring you out."

"I'm going to hold you to that Harry. I'm serious."

"No that's my godfather."

Both young teens laughed at the bad pun and an awkward silence settled over them. Harry wasn't sure what to do and Luna was looking at him expectantly.

"You'll tell me if you're still being bullied right Luna?"

"Why? It's nothing I'm not used to."

"You shouldn't be used to it though Luna and now that you're my friend I'm going to make it stop because I care."

Luna's eyes misted and she tugged on Harry's hands so he had to bend down. Her small, lithe arms wrapped around his neck in a hug and she played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Surprised, Harry awkwardly hugged the smaller girl back and he nervously swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Luna? Will you um, go to the er, ball with me in two weeks?"

He heard Luna gasp but when Harry went to look at her expression, Luna wouldn't allow him to and tightened her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure Harry? There's a bunch of prettier girls to go with and you won't be laughed at quite so much."

"With the exception of a few, they're all floozies and I don't want to spend the night listening to their bad jokes and fake laughs."

"If you're sure, then I'd love to go to the ball with you Harry Potter."

A weight fell of Harry's shoulders and he hugged Luna tighter to him for a moment before letting go. Poppy stepped out of the shadows, a small smile on her face and she handed Luna a sleeping gown familiar to those that spent the night in the hospital.

"Shoo Mr. Potter. It's bad manners to overstay your welcome and hound a lady while she changes. You can see her tomorrow morning. Shoo!"

With a goofy grin Harry nodded and left Luna with a small wave. He felt a millions times lighter as he walked down the corridors back to the Gryffindor Tower and it was all due to the girl back in the hospital. Harry fist pumped as he let his mind daydream and it was a wide-eyed Fat Lady that let him into the Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own the HP-verse but by goodness Emma Watson is one smokingly hot, beautiful young woman.**_

_**A/N 2: This fic starts after the first task but before the Yule Ball.**_

_**A/N: Credit given to zArkham's nitpicking research on all things Quidditch and this includes the below mentioned 'Rush'.**_

* * *

><p>Harry should have known that whenever he had something good going on in his life, the Fates would take it away or it couldn't remain private for long. This time it was the latter and Hermione was the first to hone in on Harry.<p>

"So you came back to the Common Room pretty late last night Harry? Have any detentions you didn't tell me about?"

"Er no? Why do you ask that? I've been doing pretty good with those so far."

"Then mind telling your best friend why you came back to the Tower closer to midnight last night?"

Harry's cheeks flushed and he avoided Hermione's teasing, slightly knowing gaze. She grasped his forearm and turned him so he had to face her as they stood off to the side in the Common Room.

"So some pretty little witch besides Ginny has caught sweet Harry's eye! I knew it! And with the rumours floating around the castle you've been getting pretty chummy with Luna Lovegood as of late. You asked her to the ball didn't you?"

"Scarily brilliant you are…"

Harry didn't mean to use Ron's phrase when describing Hermione but it was scary how fast her brilliant mind connected all the dots to come to the correct conclusion like she did. He still avoided his friend's gaze but liked how she let go of his forearm to grasp both of his hands tightly in hers.

"Oh Harry this is wonderful! I've been worried about this for ages and was starting to get a little afraid that you would never find a witch but now look at you."

"Keep it down Hermione! I don't want the whole bloody Tower to hear you."

Hermione giggled, something Harry had hardly ever heard Hermione do and she led him out of the Common Room with his hand still in hers. Harry barely managed to snag both their bags and his gaze quickly returned to Hermione's when he saw Katie Bell walking down the stairs from the girls' dorms. Still, their eyes caught for a moment and Harry felt mighty uncomfortable under her gaze but the connection was broken when the Fat Lady broke their line of sight.

"So how did you ask her anyway?"

"Geesh Hermione, I didn't know you liked to gossip so much."

"She's a girl Harry, and that's what us girls do. Good morning to the two of you."

The gossip mill would be working overtime it would seem as Susan walked up to Harry and Hermione and took Harry's free hand. Hermione looked annoyed for a moment but then directed her gaze back up to Harry's and raised an eyebrow to punctuate her need for an answer to her previous question.

"Go ahead and answer Harry dear as I would like to know as well. You and Luna being an item is traveling like wildfire and you broke half the hearts in the 'Puff's girls dorms this morning when they found out."

"You two aren't going to let me go until I answer are you? And we're not an 'item'. We're just going to the ball together."

"Nope and don't be so mean to say something like that."

"Not a chance and I agree with Hermione. You might not be together yet but you will be."

With a sigh Harry rolled his eyes and he did his best to recall every single detail from last night. His expression darkened as he recounted how he caught Cho bullying Luna but then that same goofy grin from last night crossed his face as he remembered how he felt the moment he asked Luna to the ball. Susan pretended to wipe away a tear from her eye and Hermione got in on the joke by handing the other girl a handkerchief from an inside pocket in her robes.

"It's all in good fun Harry as we're only teasing and I'll speak for Hermione as well when I say that we're both really happy for you."

"Well, now that the ribbing is out of the way, I have a question."

Harry swallowed, to get rid of the lump in his throat and his pride as well. He realised last night that he would have to ask for help in courting and getting to know Luna as his knowledge of the fairer sex was rubbish at best. Both girls squeezed his hands and Harry coughed a few times in an attempt to clear his throat.

"I, uh, know nothing about how to talk to you witches and er, would like some…help in…maybe…well."

"It's okay Harry. We understand and we'll do our best to help you. But you really need to speak to Katie about all of this as she's still smarting over whatever it is that caused your friendship to fall to the wayside."

Harry nodded, feeling glum but Susan nudged him and when Harry looked at her she nodded her head in the direction of the Great Hall. Luna stood at the entrance with Padma by her side and she grinned at Harry when he came closer.

"Getting the nth degree like I have been Harry?"

"You wouldn't believe how nosey and gossipy these so called 'serious minded' witches can be Luna. Save me?"

"Gladly."

"Not so fast Harry Potter. You and I need to have a talksie and now is as good a time as any. Girls would you take Luna for a few moments?"

When Padma spoke and glared at Harry, he gulped nervously. Hermione and Susan abandoned him with a flurry of giggles and led Luna away. Padma walked off and Harry had no choice but to follow her. She stopped all of a sudden and waved her wand in what Harry recognized to be the movements for privacy charms.

"What are your intentions with Luna?"

"Say what?"

"You heard me. If you're hanging around her just to screw with her head, playing some sick immature joke or trying to get into her knickers I can tell you right now that you'll be in big trouble when I'm through with you."

Realisation clicked in Harry's mind as to why Padma was being so authoritative and defensive about Luna and he grinned. He waved his hands and shook his head.

"I see what this is all about. This is one of those 'I'm-her-best-friend-so-you-have-to-pass-my-test-first' kind of moments isn't it? Well you can put your mind at rest Padma because I'm not even sure what I want from Luna besides a good friend. As to what we have, that's private and I'm not going to share with you. My intentions are to take her to the Yule Ball as friends, have a good time and see what happens from there."

Padma glared hard at Harry for several more long moments but she eventually huffed and crossed her arms beneath her breasts. With one final raise of her eyebrow she canceled her privacy charms and stalked off in the direction of the Great Hall. Harry could only grin and shake his head, happy that Luna had someone to look out for her but his musings were interrupted by Oliver.

"There you are Harry. I'm holding a practice out on the pitch this afternoon immediately after classes are done. Be there got it?"

"Got it Oliver."

The older Gryffindor boy left and Harry made his way into the Great Hall. He made his way over to the Gryffindor table and grinned as he saw Hermione staring at him over her large book with an expectant smile on her face. Harry sat down and started making his breakfast plate, doing his best to ignore Hermione's stare.

"Your courtship classes begin this afternoon Harry, after classes are done. Susan and I will meet you in the Room of Requirement at four o clock sharp so don't be late!"

"I'm sorry Hermione but I don't think that I can make it. Oliver called for a practice as soon as classes end for today."

"That's fine and this will give you the opportunity to make things up with Katie."

Harry nodded glumly, letting his spoon drop into his porridge and he pushed back from the table. Suddenly breakfast didn't seem so appealing to him.

* * *

><p>The end of the day came too quickly for Harry and he dragged his feet as he walked down to the pitch from the castle. He had his Firebolt over his shoulder but for the first time in his life Harry didn't feel like flying. He was grateful that the Headmaster had overruled the Board of Governors decision to cancel Quidditch for the term as he claimed that it would be a great stress-reliever for the students'.<p>

"Oi Potter! Move your arse!"

Oliver's voice jolted Harry and he hurried the rest of the distance to the pitch. He had already changed over so he hopped onto his broom and slowly inched his way up off the ground.

"Right. Now that Potter has finally decided to grace us with his presence we can get started. Our next match is against Ravenclaw and Potter I don't need to tell you that you _cannot_ get distracted by that Chang girl again do I?"

Harry blushed amidst his teammates chuckles and nodded his head. When Oliver motioned for him to follow him after he broke the pre-practice huddle, Harry followed and focused his attentions on Oliver.

"Okay Potter, we need this win you know that. Katie tells me she has a plan to help you deal with your infatuation with Cho so all that leaves us with is for you to pull something out of your skinny arse that will help you catch the snitch. Chang is a good flyer and almost as fast as you are to boot so you're going to have to outsmart her."

"There is something I wanted to try but I'm not sure Katie will let me."

"Don't worry about Katie, what is it that you want to do?"

"Fall off my broom."

Oliver looked at Harry like he was crazy and Harry shrugged his shoulders with a grin. He let go of his broom handle and sat back on his broom so he could demonstrate with his hands.

"Everyone knows that I use my speed and agility to out fly the other Seekers. So, I'm going to kick it up a notch and use a modification of Krum's Wronski Feint. Except I fall off my broom instead of tricking Cho to fly down with me."

"Harry this is insane but you've done the impossible before so we can work on it. How will you get back on your broom? Wands are forbidden in matches."

"Wandless summoning charm."

"Can you do it?"

Instead of answering Oliver's question Harry wandlessly summoned Oliver's Keeper gloves from where they were hooked onto his belt. He held them up on a finger and Oliver grinned as he clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"All right you convinced me you crazy nutter. You're insane but if this works…"

"It will."

"Okay. Go practice over on the far side of the lake though. That way if you fall you'll land in the water. It might be cold but hey, it's better than broken bones right?"

Harry nodded and flew away from the pitch in the direction of the lake. He did a couple loop-de-loops to gain his confidence and then with a grit of his teeth and closing of his eyes Harry fell backwards off his broom. He was only ten feet in the air and Harry thrust his hand out towards his broom. His Firebolt inched towards him but Harry crashed into the lake before his broom could come to him. He sputtered as he swam to the surface and let his broom pull him out of the water.

"Okay, I need to go higher. No problem."

Harry flew twenty feet into the air this time and repeated the process. The cold smack of the water greeted him three more times but every time his broom came closer. Not discouraged in the slightest Harry tried again with a reckless grin and it was with chattering teeth that Harry told Oliver he had it when the team captain flew over to tell him practice was over.

"Good, now go hop in the showers and warm up. Can't have my star player getting sick now."

Gratefully Harry followed orders and he landed outside the locker rooms looking like a wet rat. He stripped out of his clothes with frozen hands and stood under the hot spray of the water for ten minutes before he felt warm enough to begin washing up.

"Glad to see my little brother isn't dead of frostbite after all."

Harry yelped and stumbled out of the spray at Katie's voice. He vaguely could discern her shape leaning against the shower room door and Harry covered his bits with his hands.

"Katie! Um, I'm a little busy at the moment?"

"Nothing I've never seen before Harry. I helped you deal with the onset of the Rush remember?"

"Right but…"

Harry saw Katie move closer and he backed up until he was covering his bits while pressed against the wall. This close he could see her just fine without his glasses and he saw her smirk while still looking angry.

"And like I've said before Harry you have _nothing_ to be ashamed of. Besides, even you can't slip by me completely starker's and we need to have a little chat."

"Look, I'm sorry that I've been a git and ignoring you…"

"And that's what hurts Harry. I'm your older sister, someone you can rely on and come to with your problems! I'm sorry that I overreacted but seeing my little brother growing up is so exciting and sweet that you'll have to excuse my exuberance!"

Harry looked down, ashamed and feeling guilty but Katie wouldn't have any of that. She lifted his chin up and gently kissed his forehead.

"It's okay Harry. You're a private person and I know how much you don't want the school to find out about what may or may not developing between you and your little Ravenclaw but you don't need to keep it a secret from me."

Despite his being naked and wet, Katie tugged Harry to her and hugged him tightly. Harry hugged her back and a smile was on his face as he had his older sister back. He looked up when Katie chuckled and groaned when she ground against him.

"Your precious Ravenclaw might get to claim your virginity but there is no way you can attend your courtship classes with your third leg so stiff. Let sissy take care of it hmm?"

Harry had no chance to argue as Katie kissed him cross-eyed while stripping down. Her toned, Quidditch body came into view and Harry knew he was a goner.

* * *

><p>Over the next two weeks there were distinctive changes in Harry Potter. Not ground-shaking, out of character changes but it could be said that he 'cleaned up'. Gone were the nervous stutters, flushed face and awkward stances. There were times when the boy-who-lived did stutter but that were when he was so far gone into the flirting games he couldn't back out. Lavender Brown, one of the biggest flirts in Hogwarts loved to play this game with Harry nowadays and if it wasn't for the fact that she knew it was a game Harry would have never left his dorms on several occasions he was so embarrassed.<p>

_"Late night Harry? You're looking tired today…"_

_ "Had to give some long, hard strokes to my-"_

_ "…girlfriend?"_

_ "Wouldn't you like to know?"_

The courtship classes Harry held with Susan Bones, Katie Bell and Hermione three nights a week were embarrassing, enlightening and rewarding all at the same time. The three witches were relentless in curbing Harry's bad habits, advising him of clothing and appearance (something all three enjoyed when they got to take Harry shopping on the next Hogsmeade weekend…) but since Harry wanted everything to be perfect for Luna he learned fast.

_"Stand tall and proud when you walk Harry. You are the boy-who-lived, yes I know you don't like the title, but you have it so own it. Confidence is something every witch wants in her wizard and you need to harness the confidence you have out on the Quidditch pitch and use it here."_

_ "You're eating habits aren't bad Harry but you really could stand for eating healthier. You'll have more energy for Quidditch and stay awake to take notes in your classes."_

_ "Dedication in all things Harry. You're smart but hanging out with Ron so much has dulled your appetite for excellence. Hermione will help you study but Susan will help your desire grow."_

_ "Luna is a shy girl Harry but she enjoys everything she sets her mind to. Spontaneity and sincerity are some of the things that will help you win her heart. Stop denying it Harry, by now all of us know that you want her and denial is so unbecoming of a gentlemen."_

Round and round these comments went in Harry's mind and if he hadn't started seeing results with Luna then he would have given up. Throughout his courtship training, Quidditch practices and his regular schoolwork Harry made time to visit Luna during the day. They talked about many things, starting out simple and easy before getting to topics of conversation that Harry only shared with Hermione. They kept everything friendly and open, not wanting to feed the rampant gossip mill but they could not deny the attraction and chemistry budding between them either.

"Potter get your head back into practice! Stop daydreaming and glancing over at the stands! Just because it's an open practice doesn't mean you can goof off."

"Harry, Luna's watching so do your best!"

Katie's comment heightened Harry's fears but he grit his teeth in determination and flew back into the wild fray. Hufflepuff was playing a friendly pickup game against Gryffindor and it seemed like they had a large turnout to watch. Cedric Diggory was Harry's opponent and the large boy used his body to cancel Harry's agility by out positioning him. Oliver had told the team that they were not to use their best moves against the other team but that losing was unacceptable. Harry knew that Cedric would be marking him as it was a well-known fact that Harry usually always spotted the snitch first in Quidditch.

"Go Harry! Stop fooling around!"

Fred Weasley flashed by Harry on his broom and beat a Beater back at an opposing Chaser. The Chaser dropped the Quaffle, a groan going up from part of the crowd as Katie capitalized on this turnover and raced to the other side of the pitch. Harry saw the snitch fluttering down near the goal post where Katie was headed but knew that Cedric was watching him like a hawk. Gathering his courage and trying to remember how Krum pulled off his signature move Harry glided towards the centre of the pitch and hovered there for a few moments. Then, he raced upwards all of a sudden and pushed his Firebolt as fast as he could go.

"Potter what are you doing? There's no way the snitch would be up here!"

"Then why are you following me Diggory?"

"Because I know you're up to something and I'd be a fool to let you go unchecked! All I have to do is prevent you from catching the snitch as our Chasers will do the rest."

Harry shook his head to clear the angry thoughts about Cedric dissing the Gryffindor Chasers and he flipped backwards sharply. He hung in free fall for a few seconds and then urged his broom in a straight nose-dive at the snitch. Cedric caught on and battered away at Harry to check the speed difference in their brooms. Just like Harry predicted the snitch flew away at the last second and Harry flew straight at the stands instead of trying to pull up. His initial momentum checked, Harry pulled up just in front of where Luna sat with Padma and grinned at her despite the screams.

"You're crazy Potter!"

Ignoring Padma's scream Harry spiraled upwards to avoid a bludger and flew over the pitch in an upside down arc. He spotted the snitch again and rocketed towards it. Cedric crashed into him, a semi-dirty hit, and the gathered Gryffindor supporters cried foul but Harry corrected and raced over the stands. He heard the cheers but he ignored this and in a last ditch effort, hung upside down on his broom to snatch the snitch right under Cedric's feet.

"An interesting view Harry."

"Hi Luna. Enjoying the match?"

"Well now that you won I am. Gave my heart a workout that's for sure."

Harry would later claim it was all the blood rushing to his head but he leaned forward and kissed Luna's cheek before flipping back over back onto his broom and holding the snitch victoriously in the air. His team glomped him, calling him crazy, foolish and reckless but Harry didn't care. He had won against Cedric, a fellow champion and kissed Luna to boot.

"Harry if you ever scare us like that again there will be trouble, I promise. Flying like you were. It's only a damn game."

"I thought it was rather brilliant. Just wait until Ravenclaw plays us. Their entire team will have to mark Harry and when he does that little special trick he's been working on with Oliver they're bound to go nuts."

"Shut up Fred. We're not telling you."

Everyone laughed and Harry flew down to the ground. The Gryffindor supporters in the crowd surged to greet the victorious Gryffindor team. Harry stepped off his broom and grinned as he made his way through the hands clapping him on the back and the comments calling him a daredevil and crazy. Luna stood off to the side and Harry excused himself to walk over to her. He placed his broom across his shoulders and draped his arms over the broom handle.

"Hey Luna. Not such a nervous wreck now?"

"Oh no you don't Harry Potter. No amount of charm is going to get me up on that broom with you. You might be an excellent flier and have more lives than the fabled cat but I do not."

"Who said anything about getting you up in the air? But now that you mention it, it is a good idea."

Luna rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to skip away. Harry followed after her and didn't look back over his shoulder to see three witches smirking victoriously and most of the gathered crowed looking confused.

"Been getting a lot of morning mail lately Harry. Everything okay?"

Harry blushed and would have rubbed the back of his head but his arms were draped over his broom so he settled for a nervous grin. Luna looked up at him with her large, silver eyes and she twirled around him as she waited for an answer. This was the Luna that Harry had come to admire and he liked seeing her so carefree.

"Been having to ask a lot of questions lately tis all. No shame in asking for guidance is there?"

"And what is it that the Harry Potter doesn't know?"

"Women. Girls. Witches."

Harry grinned when Luna giggled and she dipped down low for a moment in one of her spins. Her jumper and button down fell away from her torso, exposing the upper swells of her breasts and Harry was treated to a quick glimpse of red lace. He averted his eyes as soon as he realized he was staring and looked up at the sky for a moment.

"Oh yes. The Yule Ball is coming up isn't it? But what are you worried about? You already asked me and I said yes."

"Doesn't mean that I know what to say or how to act. I've heard stories of how you witches get all miffed if the bloke is an arse. I don't want to ruin our first ball."

"How sweet Harry. What a lovely thing to say."

The two magicals walked in silence for a moment and they parted ways as Harry had to go up to his dorm and drop off his broom while Luna went off to explore somewhere on the third floor. Knowing that there were plenty of curious stares on them at the moment, Harry settled for dipping his head in farewell to Luna, his broom still across his shoulders and she waved. Harry turned around and raised his eyebrows at everyone he caught staring.

"Oi, unless you want to tell me that you fancy me or something there shouldn't be any reason that you're staring."

When all the students hurried away or pretended to look elsewhere Harry shook his head and continued the walk up to his dorm.

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood stared expectantly up at a chandelier and a few moments later Padma came running down the corridor out of breath. She panted and waved to Luna before keeling over with her hands on her knees.<p>

"Didn't know that you wanted to see me that badly Padma."

"Hey, it's not everyday that my best friend snags the attention of one of the cutest blokes in the castle. So? How did it go?"

Luna blushed for a moment and apparently that was all the answer that Padma needed. She clapped her hands for a moment and nodded her head decisively.

"Figures. What one are you wearing?"

"The red one that you laid out on my bed this morning."

"The push-up bra? How long did he stare?"

"For a good, long minute I would think."

Luna and Padma giggled and held hands for a moment. Once their laughter subsided both witches started walking down the corridor and Luna twirled her wand in her hand. She caught Padma's sidelong glance and raised an eyebrow at her fellow Ravenclaw.

"What is it?"

"You do realize that twirling your wand is one of Potter's favourite ticks."

"It is satisfying I will admit. Takes a bit of skill though."

As they walked up one of other students staring at her derailed the staircases Luna stopped to ponder other mannerisms she may have picked up from Harry but her thoughts. She smiled to herself as they must have been staring at her 'normal' clothing attire. Padma had braved breaching the subject of Luna's mum with Luna and had gently stated that Luna had mourned for the woman long enough. Wearing odd coloured clothes, the radish earrings and the butter beer cork necklace were all good mementos but Luna was only beating a dead horse so to speak.

_"I'm not saying we should get rid of them and forget about your mum entirely Luna. I'm simply saying that they should go in what the muggles call a shadow box. Somewhere where you can place all the wonderful things that remind you about your mum and the such."_

While the two witches were knee deep in painful subjects Padma, while gripping Luna's hands, had been there when the younger Ravenclaw broke down and confessed to the imaginary animals and creatures she 'saw' being hyped up as it kept her close with her father. Padma had nodded knowingly, having suspected this for a while and had gently told Luna that it was now time to come back to reality. She could still have her sense of mystery, adventure and feel good mentality but she had some important people who wanted her focused on the here and now. Namely Padma herself and also…Harry Potter.

_"I'm beginning to suspect that Potter truly does fancy you Luna and rumours going around the castle is that he is trying to clean up his act to impress you. You have to have noticed that he's doing better in his classes, whenever you're down on the pitch he is completely reckless and bonkers with his flying and he's around you a lot more than he has been. Maybe, it's time for you to do the same. Become who you're meant to be."_

The process over the past two weeks had been equal parts embarrassing and painful as Luna had endeavored to come out of her shell. Thank Morgana for Padma, as the older Ravenclaw had been patient as she listened to Luna's day and pointed out some things that the younger Ravenclaw could improve upon. After awhile Luna had come to see that being open and honest when around Padma and Harry was actually really gratifying and there were other perks with Harry. She caught his sidelong, sneaky glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking and every time it left her with a pleased, little grin on her face. Padma had been subtle with how she applied Luna's makeup as well and she claimed it was all for Harry to break first. Whatever that meant.

"Daydreaming again Luna?"

"Just thinking back to these past two weeks. A lot has changed and the Yule Ball is in a few days. What do you think Cedric Diggory could want on the fourth floor?"

"Wait what? Why are we talking about…oh. Who knows?"

The two girls stopped as it became apparent that Cedric Diggory was walking towards them with a purpose and he did his best not to tower over them when he stopped in front of them. Luna hid a smile as this was nearly impossible for the seventh year Hufflepuff but waited for him to speak with her hands behind her lower back.

"Hey, Luna could I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

"If you want to Cedric. Padma is excellent company as well and she can keep what you say in confidence."

Luna saw Cedric try and process what she was saying for a moment but he must have come to the decision that Padma's presence wasn't that big of a deal as he squared his shoulders and exhaled slowly. Luna cocked her head to the side as this was what Harry did whenever he had something he wanted to get off his chest. Was it a wizard, manly thing to do?

"I just wanted to apologize for how Cho has been treating you and say that she won't be bothering you anymore. I really am sorry that she's been a right bitch and nasty. When I heard what she did I confronted her as soon as I could and told her that I wouldn't be asking her to the Yule Ball anymore."

"Oh sweet Maeve. How heartbreaking that must have been for Cho to hear. I hope my problems haven't made things awkward between the two of you."

"No, on the contrary you've opened my eyes to some things that I didn't want to think about. Sorry again Luna and I hope you feel better."

With that Cedric walked away and Luna shared a look with Padma. The other witch looked just as flabbergasted and confused as Luna imagined she did and they continued their walk up to their tower. This was certainly an interesting development.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common room and read over a letter from Sirius and Remus. The fireplace crackled heartily, giving warmth and light to the large room and if Harry had been paying attention he would have seen many sets of eyes upon him. Katie Bell, Hermione and Ginny were all staring at him over their books or parchments but the boy-who-lived remained oblivious as he was engrossed in his letter.<p>

"Important letter there Harry?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah it's from Snuffles and Moony. Helping me figure out a personal problem."

Harry looked up to address Ginny as she walked over to him but he missed the desire burning in her eyes and the extra swing she put in her hips. She sat down on the arm of the couch on which he sat and deliberately allowed the hem of her skirt to flip up affording him a view of her red cotton knickers. If Harry had been looking that is but his attention had turned back to his letter.

"I could help you out if you need me to Harry."

"No thanks Ginny. It's rather personal after all."

This time Harry didn't look up as the point where he was at in his letter was crucial and he didn't want to think about anything else for the moment. Remus was giving Harry some much needed confidence boosters now that the Yule Ball was only two days away and Sirius attempted to lighten the mood by telling several humorous, slightly dirty stories about his exploits during his Yule Balls.

"If you say so Harry but I just want you to know that you can trust me."

"I'll keep it in mind Ginny. Excuse me but I'm busy reading."

Once again if Harry had looked up he would have seen different expressions on the witches faces. Ginny looked peeved and put out but both Hermione and Katie Bell were impressed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own the HP-verse but by goodness Emma Watson is one smokingly hot, beautiful young woman.**_

_**A/N 2: This fic starts after the first task but before the Yule Ball.**_

* * *

><p><em>Dumbledore POV<em>

The Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat in his high-backed chair in his private study and watched his instruments perform their tasks quietly. His whole study was entombed in silence and the focus of his thoughts was on one of his most prized students' Harry Potter. The boy was doing remarkably well this term and even as Dumbledore kept tabs on the boy's academic studies the boy continued to surprise the wizened Headmaster by improving steadily.

"What is your secret Harry my boy? Have you discovered the power Tom Riddle knows not?"

Puzzled by his young charges continuous rise to power, Dumbledore sat in his study for many hours in deep thought. Harry Potter was rising to new levels of confidence, intelligence and social graces. The older wizard had yet to come to a decision whether this was a good thing or hindered his plans for the greater good.

"On which side will you fall my young boy?"

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

The night before the Yule Ball found Hermione Granger watching Harry with an active interest. Her best friend was talking with the Weasley twins about some devious, dubious matter but for now Hermione overlooked this as she regarded Harry. He was more confident, happier and less prone to fall into fits of depression or broodiness about his role in the Triwizard Tournament.

She had to give credit to a certain little Ravenclaw beauty for all of this as even though her best friend and his new friend kept things obviously platonic and friendly she knew Harry better than most. She was convinced that the two of them were honest when they said they weren't going out but they weren't be totally honest either as the tension between them was too much to ignore. For now, Hermione would remain silent and keep Harry's confidence but she was really hoping something would come out of all of this.

* * *

><p><em>McGonagall's POV<em>

Minerva McGonagall was a stern woman. This was common knowledge to everyone in Hogwarts, students and professors alike but the professors all knew that the Head of Gryffindor House had something akin to a soft spot for Harry Potter. By no stretch of the imagination would she let the boy's infractions slide nor let him get too big of a head on his shoulders but there was an unusual softening around her eyes whenever she spoke with or about the boy.

Still, in the weekly staff meetings it was Minerva McGonagall who could stand tall and boast of how well her Gryffindor's were doing. Hermione Granger was taking the course schedule by storm and Flitwick was hard pressed to offer up others that could match Hermione Granger's raw talent in theory. Flitwick's foil to Hermione Grangers theoretical brilliance was a young, third year Ravenclaw in his house by the name of Luna Lovegood.

Luna Lovegood. Her mother, Celeste, was a good friend of Minerva's before the other woman's passing and when the time was right Minerva knew she had to have a talk with Luna. Where Hermione Granger had raw brilliance in theory, Flitwick boasted that Luna Lovegood had equal parts practicality. The showdown was imminent, every staff member knew this but who was the lynch pin in this plan?

Another one of Minerva's cubs, one impossibly gentle and brave Harry Potter. He was Minerva's crowning jewel one could say and the Transfiguration Mistress wasn't blind to the newfound friendship and budding intimacy between Harry and Luna. She waited in the background, quietly observing the happiness Harry shared with Celeste's daughter.

* * *

><p>On the actual day of the Yule Ball tensions were high, last minute confirmations to plans were made and for the first time speculation of Harry Potter was overshadowed by Cedric Diggory. The other Hogwart's champion had been in a fierce contest to woo the fiery, vain Fleur Declaour with Rodger Davies and it became public knowledge that Cedric had rather harshly turned down Cho Chang. The exact reason as to why was only known to a few but Cho Chang walked around with a chip on her shoulder.<p>

As high as the tensions were however, much humour was in the corridors as well as the 'late askers' and 'late receivers' as they came to be called, were turned down or never asked. Chief among them was Ginny Weasley, a widely known fan girl of Harry Potter, who had been waiting for Harry to ask her but was never asked. It was widely known that Harry was going to the Yule Ball but as to the identity of who his date was, that was hush hush.

Ron Weasley was shut down three times, all public and all gossiped about. The first was Fleur Decalour, then the fantastic row with Hermione Granger about Hermione actually being a girl and finally Padma, Luna's best friend in Ravenclaw and the other half of the sultry Patil Twins.

_"Step away from me Ron Weasley. I do not want to go to the Yule Ball with you and your sexist, bigoted attitude."_

_ "So it only took you four years to realise that I'm a girl? Well you're too late Ron, I've already been asked to the ball and I've accepted the offer."_

Ron hadn't even waited for Fleur to turn him down in the Great Hall as he turned tail and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. Padma and Hermione's responses to his fumbled, awkward, foot in mouth asking if they'll go to the ball with him questions had knocked the tall, Weasley down a peg or two.

* * *

><p>For Harry Potter, the Yule Ball could not come fast enough and for the first time in his life he was actually excited to go out into a public setting where plenty of people would be staring and whispering at him. He wasn't sure how much more of the sweet torture that Luna was giving him he could take and it would be a welcome relief when the ball started as he knew his embarrassment and this sweet torture would end. Harry knew that like himself, Luna was receiving coaching on how to act, what to say and how to grow as a person from the people she trusted and she showed just how much she was learning every time she was around Harry.<p>

_"Walk with me to my next class Harry?"_

_ "Sure Luna. Where we headed?"_

_ "Ancient Runes I think."_

_ "But that's all the way up in the East Tower!"_

_ "I'll make it worth your while Harry. I promise."_

And one thing Harry had learned about Luna Lovegood over these past two weeks was that she most definitely kept her promises. She was more open with him, physically and emotionally and he grew to enjoy her gentle touches or flirtatious glances over her shoulder before she would step into her classroom. When Hermione, Katie and Susan learned of this they upped the ante and Harry frequently found excuses to prove his strength and quick hands. It made him a little uncomfortable at first but Luna's wide eyes, delighted giggles and warm smiles quickly overshadowed the discomfort.

_"Just how fast are your hands Harry?"_

_ "Well I've never had a snitch out fly me or make me miss in my attempts to catch it."_

Many times in the company of their close friends, Harry and Luna would receive catcalls and whistles to their flirtatious banter but neither Harry nor Luna would give it up. They were too competitive and even now as he finished getting ready for the Yule Ball in his dorm with Ron, Neville and Seamus, Harry grinned. He smoothed over his dress robes and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"…bloody useless. Harry my mum got me women's dress robes!"

"Got that one right mate."

Harry turned around and suppressed a grin at the image Ron presented in his maroon dress robes and at Seamus's comment. The Irish born wizard looked the part enough in his dress robes and both he and Harry left the dorm quickly when Ron started burning some loose strings off his dress robes cuffs.

"So who you taking to the ball Seamus?"

"Lavender. Asked her a few days after the Headmaster announced the bloody event."

"And you've kept quiet about your date this whole time?"

"Well when you have a date that looks like _that_, yes, yes I do."

Harry turned around to look at the direction of the girls' dorms when Seamus went wide-eyed and he too could appreciate the striking image Lavender Brown presented as she sauntered towards them. Her dress accented every curve rather well and the hemline might have dipped a little lower than what was normal but Harry knew Lavender wouldn't dare cross the standards their Head of House gave the night after Dumbledore announced the Yule Ball. Still, Harry grinned and clapped Seamus on the shoulder for scoring such a fine looking bird for the evening.

"Wow, I'm one lucky bloke. You look fantastic Lavender."

"I'll keep my eye on you tonight Seamus but thank you. You clean up nicely from your usual half-mess look."

"Hey! I pull that off rather well!"

Harry grinned, shook his head and stepped away to give the other two Gryffindors some privacy. He turned around when he heard someone come up behind him and he saw Katie grinning at him. She looked beautiful in her red mini-dress accented with some flirty Gryffindor coloured accessories.

"Ready to go pick up your blushing date Harry?"

"You're going to be taking the mickey out of me for the rest of the night aren't you?"

"Got my camera ready and everything."

Katie held up a camera with a grin and Harry shook his head at his 'older sisters' cheek. He asked where Fred was and Katie told him as she took his arm in hers that Fred would meet up with her in the Entrance Hall. Many couples were doing this and Harry twisted his arm with Katie's so he was escorting her like she taught him and they left the Common Room. They headed down the corridor to the West Tower where the Ravenclaw Common Room was and each step closer had Harry's nerves playing the nervous fiddle.

"Relax Harry. Just remember what us witches taught you and you'll do fine. You have more charm than you think Harry and if these past few days have been any indicator you're going to be the next Casovana."

For the rest of the walk to the Ravenclaw Tower Katie effortlessly kept up a steady stream of conversation. Harry half-listened and he took a deep breath when the two of them stopped in front of the guardian to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"What do you desire young students?"

Harry was dumbstruck but Katie took care of it and stepped forward. She put a finger on her chin and thoughtfully looked at the guardian.

"I wonder if you work the same way the Fat Lady does up at Gryffindor Tower. We'd like to meet with Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood."

"One moment."

True to the guardian's word Padma stepped out into the corridor a few moments later and she grinned at Katie. She eyed Harry up and down critically but must have liked what she saw as she smiled at him and stepped to the side.

"You clean up rather well Potter. A far cry from your usual grunge look. Now be gentle and praise her up and down as she's rather nervous okay? Come on out Luna."

And for the first time since Harry first took his breath, the image of beauty in front of him, the fairer sex, made his breath catch and his eyes went wide. A camera flash dimly registered in his brain but the image of Luna in her white silver, strapless ball gown burned its way into his mind and he knew he would remember this first, initial moment fondly in times to come. His seeker trained eyes noticed that the details on Luna's gown and her accessories had a faint green tinge to them and were more sea green then anything but this small detail complimented Harry's black, green lined dress robes nicely.

"Uh, er, wow. You look, um…gorgeous Luna. Really. Wow."

Harry stumbled out a compliment but his mouth felt dry as his eyes continued to rove over Luna. Her elfin features were on clear display as her hair was swept up in an intricate bun and a single tendril of her teased and wavy silver-blonde hair framed the left side of her face. A quiet giggle brought him out of his blatant staring and he had to grin.

"You really do look beautiful Luna."

"Thanks Harry. You're looking rather dashing tonight."

A cough from Katie propelled Harry into actions and he stepped forward to stand in front of Luna with a white flower. He blushed but took a deep breath and looked up to meet her eyes.

"I have something for you. It's a flower, a customary gift from a bloke to the witch that he's escorting for the night and I'd be honoured if you would wear this flower."

"Quite the smooth operator still aren't you Harry? Trying to outdo me for making you blush during lunch yesterday?"

"No, this is customs and courtesies my dear Luna. I'm still waiting for the right opportunity to get you back for that comment. Don't you worry."

Taking another deep breath Harry gently secured the flower behind Luna's left ear and kissed her cheek when he pulled back. This whole time Katie was snapping away like mad on her camera but Harry chose to ignore this. Luna smiled winningly at Harry and Harry offered his arm.

"Care to go to a ball milady?"

"I'd love to good sir."

With Luna safely tucked into his side Harry walked down the corridor and beaded for the central staircase.

* * *

><p>As soon as he stepped into the Great Hall Harry knew that this is what the all celebrities must feel like as every eye in the hall turned to look at him. The identity of his date had been unintentionally dramatic and being the last champion to enter had been unintentional as well. Cedric and Fleur had entered first, to much chatter as Cedric had won the competition to woo over the fiery half-Veela champion and rumours were rampant that he had quelled a few of her narcisstic, vain habits as well. Next had been Krum escorting Hermione and Harry knew that she was on the receiving end of many death glares from the witches present but his best friend took it all in good grace and called out to as many of her friends as she could.<p>

"….and last but certainly not least we have our fourth and final champion, one Harry Potter escorting his lovely date Luna Lovegood."

The noise and volume of the chatter unnerved Harry a little but Luna's subtle hip check got him moving and Harry decided to talk to Luna instead as they walked over to the other champions. He ignored the curious stares and wandlessly muffled most of the chatter as it was getting a little snarky.

"Since when can you perform wandless magic Harry?"

"In times of dire need."

"And is this one of those times?"

Harry decided not to answer Luna's teasing question and stopped when he stood next to Hermione. His best friend immediately fell into conversation with Luna and Harry looked out over the crowd. Katie and Susan whistled and waved and their dates (Fred Weasley and Ernie Macmillan) nodded as well. Dumbledore took his commanding position at the podium and Harry turned to look up at him.

"Welcome all and congratulations again to the champions for successfully completing the first task of the tournament. I won't keep you any longer as I know you all want the festivities to begin but please put your hands together as the champions and their dates open the ball with the traditional first dance."

Katie and Susan mouthed their encouragement to Harry as he escorted Luna out onto the dance floor with the other two couples and he took Luna in his arms. Katie had actually made it rather easy for Harry to learn how to dance as she had likened the rhythms and steps to Quidditch and Harry could deal with that. While not as graceful as say Fleur and Cedric, Harry didn't step on Luna's toes and their were no sniggers or comments from the crowd that watched. Soon other couples joined the champions out on the dance floor and Harry's nervousness lessened.

"Nice to know that you're finally relaxing. I was afraid I would have to make a bad pun about whether it was your nerves making you so tense or if you had been working out heavily this past week."

Harry chuckled at Luna's soft remark and he twirled her around. She smiled, her eyes closed and leaned back gracefully into the turn.

"Where'd you learn to dance Luna?"

"I spend many of my nights alone Harry so I have to think of things to do. Dancing in the moonlight happens to be one of my favourites."

A twinge of sadness hit Harry but he shook it off as Luna was being honest like she always was and she had once told him not to ask questions he didn't want the answer to. The dance ended and everyone left the dance floor. Right away Harry was swarmed with people and to make sure Luna didn't walk away he gently interlocked their fingers as they had yet to let go of holding hands from the dance. He saw Luna look up at him in confusion and he shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'who cares'. A happy smile lit up Luna's face and she stood by his side.

"Harry! That was wonderful. You didn't even notice everyone talking and whispering and I see that Luna still has all of her toes intact."

"Hermiiiiooneee. Really?"

Harry couldn't help the whine that escaped him which only served to make Hermione and Luna laugh at him. He pouted but his pout turned into a grin when Luna hugged him sideways and he stuck his tongue out at Hermione.

"Don't you say it Harry James. Don't!"

"Say what?"

"No, Luna don't encourage him!"

"Nah nah, nani fricken boo boo! Tssph!"

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes as Harry childishly chanted, stuck his tongue out at his best friend and waggled his fingers as he stuck his fingers in his ears. Luna laughed, full out laughed and this only served to widen Harry's grin.

"Oh I see. Now that he has his witch by his side he can revert back to acting like a child?"

"Apparently."

Harry didn't dare to make fun of Katie so he shrugged his shoulders and ignored Hermione's second quip. Katie commented on his dancing skills saying she owed him a dance and this sparked a queue of witches that said the same thing. Katie, Hermione and Susan, Harry could understand but Ginny, Parvati, Romilda Vane and a few younger years from different Houses he could not fathom as to why he 'owed' them a dance.

"Dance with the witches you want to Harry. Don't exclude your friends and I'm going to get some punch while I watch. Go on."

"But Luna you're my date. Isn't this wrong or something?"

"Not since I know these three witches and that they just want to enjoy the night as much as we do. Now go on."

Reluctantly Harry let go of Luna's small, soft hand and took a hold of Hermione's hand. His best friend was rather pretty up close and she felt almost as good as Luna did in Harry's arms. Throughout the dance, Hermione kept Harry's mind off Luna by talking to him about his strategies for the tournament and by the end of their dance Harry wasn't feeling quite as stressed. Katie didn't wait for Harry to leave the dance floor and immediately took him back out there.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes was how long Harry stayed away from Luna's side dancing with his other lady friends and as soon as the three 'owed' dances were paid in full Harry bowed out with the proper excuses. The three witches laughed but waved him off and Harry didn't even bother with the other witches that claimed he owed them a dance. He sought out Luna and found her sipping some punch, watching him with bright eyes. He stood in front of her and she raised an eyebrow at him.<p>

"So, did you enjoy yourself Harry?"

"None of them are as good of dancers as you are Luna."

"I didn't ask that. I asked if you enjoyed yourself."

"Well, yeah, I suppose since they are my friends and all but I-"

"Good."

Harry stopped midsentence, confused by Luna's calm expression and he could detect no jealousy in her tone. He gently laid a hand on one of Luna's knees and he stroked his thumb over her kneecap.

"Why are you so confused right now Harry?"

"Well, I thought that you'd be annoyed or slightly jealous that other witches wanted to dance with me. Instead, you're calm and seem happy about it."

Luna laughed and set her punch down on the table. Harry kept it in his peripheral vision as he had heard the stories of 'spiked punch' and there was no chance in Merlin's saggy trousers that someone was going to do that to him or Luna tonight. His thoughts were drawn back the witch in front of him when Luna cupped his cheek. The shocks that went through Harry's body at her touch excited him and he saw a satisfied smile cross her face.

"You deserve happiness Harry. From what I've seen and what you've told me you don't have that many happy memories. Who am I to monitor your good feelings like some selfish bint?"

"You really mean that?"

Luna's answer to Harry's question was to give him an enigmatic smile like she knew something he didn't and inclined her head to the dance floor. Harry took the silent cue, bowed and took her hand. They walked back out onto the dance floor and ended up dancing with Katie and Fred and Susan and Ernie. The four students' only left the dance floor when Dumbledore announced that dinner was ready. Hermione had saved them a table with Krum and Cedric and Fleur joined their table as well.

"You look like you're having fun Harry."

"I am Cedric. Must be the witch gracing my side tonight."

There were catcalls and joking comments but with the gathered company it was hard not to joke and laugh at the differences. All four champions sat close together with their dates around them and Susan, Ernie, Katie and Fred (who was joined by his other half George and his date Angelina) filled in the empty spaces at the table. When no more room was found, Fleur charmed the table to widen to accommodate everyone and Padma with her Beauxbaton boy took the last available seats.

For the first time in his life Harry could sit back and enjoy the benefits of good company and he idly played with the fingers of Luna's hand which he still held. She had turned sideways at some point in the night, placing her feet in Harry's lap and their joined hands were held in her lap.

* * *

><p>Like all good times, the Yule Ball had to come to an end and Harry walked Luna back to the Ravenclaw Tower as the late curfew was upon them. The two magicals had enjoyed a long stroll through the enchanted walkways and they continued their talks about whatever was on their minds. Harry shared a bit more of his past, why he felt indebted to the Weasley's and how he had grown to depend on his friends to support him. It was refreshing for him to hear Luna's honest point of view and he knew he would have a lot to think about with her gentle chidings and questions about why he did things the way he did.<p>

_"I don't know. It's just easier I guess. To go with the flow I mean. Some people expect certain things of me and I guess I'm used to it."_

_ "But what about you Harry? What do you feel? What do you think? You're life is intertwined with the Dark Lord's yes, but that doesn't mean you can't dream about what you'll do with your life after you and him have sorted it out."_

In return to Harry's open honesty and candor Luna had shared more of her childhood as well, how she wished to continue on this more stable path her life was on right now and how if she could discover one of the so called 'imaginary' creatures her father told her about then she would be happy. Harry had remained silent after she had shared this, trying to think of the right, appropriate things to say and eventually grinned.

_"I don't know what to say in these situations but here's what I have. No one is going to mess with you anymore as far as I'm concerned and I'll brave a talk with Padma about the bullying in your house. I can only help you outside your dorms but she can help you where I can't. And I like both Luna's, the dreamer and the voice of reason. As for the imaginary creatures hunt, I'll help you."_

The only downside of the evening was when Luna had stopped short on one of the turns in the walkway and turned her head to a tree branch. She let go of Harry's hand and picked something up off the tree branch she had been focusing on. With a flick of her wrist, whatever she had picked up was thrown far away and Luna cast a spell with her wand before returning to Harry's side.

And this brought them to the present outside the Ravenclaw Tower. The last part of their walk up to where they stood, the two of them walked in silence and thought about the evening. Or that's what Harry did at least. Now he was wondering what he should do and he fidgeted. Luna giggled and hugged him.

"Relax Harry. You were a wonderful escort this evening and I had the most fun I have had in a long time. We'll just leave it at that."

The fact that Luna was a hugger, even after her childhood, surprised Harry but he found that he liked Luna's intimate and gentle embraces. He wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her closer, tucking her underneath his chin.

"I had a good time tonight as well. I was real nervous before but I think it would be safe to assume that I would go through it all again to have the evening I did tonight. Thank you."

Screwing up all of his courage and hoping to Merlin and Morgana both that he wasn't screwing the evening up, Harry bent down and kissed Luna's forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed but didn't stop him. Releasing the younger witch Harry waved and stepped away. He turned the corner, took a few secret passages and found himself standing in front of the Fat Lady a few moments later.

"You look like you had a rather pleasant evening Harry."

"I did. Mistletoe."

"Oh poo. You're not going to tell me about it and let me live a little?"

Harry grinned, shook his head and walked through the portrait to the Gryffindor Common Room. No sooner had he stepped into the Common Room was he grabbed and dragged over to the fireplace. He caught his balance and looked to his right and left to see Hermione and Katie looking at him expectantly.

"Well? Spill!"

"Hello to you too Katie. How was your evening?"

"Fun but that's not important right now."

Harry grinned and turned around to walk up the steps to the boys' dorms. He stopped once he was safely on the stairs and grinned mischievously.

"I had an excellent time tonight with Luna. I don't think there is another witch here in Hogwarts that has such equal parts of beauty, gentleness, understanding and warmth as Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw does. Good night."

The cries for him to come back down hitting his back, Harry walked up the stairs to his dorm and grinned as he started undoing the buttons on his dress robes.

* * *

><p>Over in the Ravenclaw Tower Luna was having a harder time shaking off the interrogation as she couldn't hide away in her dorm because Padma shared a dorm with her. The two witches had undressed in silence, hanging up their dresses in their cupboards and pulling on nightgowns.<p>

"So you're not going to tell me anything? Nothing at all?"

"What is there to tell Padma? You oversaw pretty much every moment Harry spent with me tonight."

"But what about that romantic stroll you took after dinner?"

Luna grinned and pulled back the covers on her four poster bed. She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers right up to her nose with a giggle.

"We talked Padma. There was no snogging, no canoodling and no touching besides Harry holding me into his side."

"You're such a prat Luna! Was it that bad?"

"On the contrary it was that good. Goodnight Padma."

And with a pull of her curtains, Luna was encased in silence and darkness in her four poster bed. Rolling over and pressing her face into her pillow, Luna indulged in squealing like a fan girl. She rolled back over and covered her face with her hands in an attempt to hide the stupid, silly grin that threatened to split her face.

"You're so mine now Harry Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own the HP-verse but by goodness Emma Watson is one smokingly hot, beautiful young woman.**_

_**A/N 2: This fic starts after the first task but before the Yule Ball.**_

* * *

><p>The excitement and disappointment of the Yule Ball came and went and now most of the castle was speculating about the upcoming Second Event in the Triwizard Tournament. Before that happened however, all the avid Quidditch fans, especially of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were up in arms over the much-anticipated match later this afternoon and Harry was energized all day. He felt his skin crawling, his magic and energy feeling like millions of fire ants crawling underneath his skin and throughout his classes his magic was slightly askew. Most of his professor's overlooked this and told him to calm down but it was still funny nonetheless.<p>

"Ready Harry? Only an hour to go before the match. Have you drank enough water? Eaten two proper, full meals today so far?"

"Yes Katie. This isn't my first big match you know."

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. But this will help decide the course of the rest of the season as Ravenclaw and us are the only two undefeated teams left. Hufflepuff lost to Slytherin in a penalty shoot-out and Ravenclaw just barely beat Slytherin right before the Yule Ball."

Harry nodded as he and Katie walked down to the pitch to start getting ready for the upcoming match. Truth be told, Luna had been a great help in keeping Harry calm throughout the day as she provided plenty of distractions and at times the upcoming match was pushed to the back of his mind.

"You have that special move down pat right? Ollie will never forgive himself if you get hurt and have to sit out for a match or two because you tried whatever move you two have been practicing."

"Yeah I've got it down. Never had to perform it in front of anyone but Oliver before though."

The two Gryffindors stopped talking as they entered the locker rooms and they walked over to their lockers, which were side-by-side. Katie had overseen Harry's Quidditch career as a sort of mentor of sorts and even after Harry became comfortable, they hadn't separated. No one on the team really questioned it as Harry and Katie were close, worked well together and it kept the lead chaser and star seeker calm.

"I guess you could always imagine them in their unmentionables. Isn't that what they always tell first time public speakers?"

Harry's face turned bright red as he had a mental image of some of the combinations of lingerie peeks Luna had given him over the past three weeks and he turned his head away from Katie. Luna had let him glimpse down her blouse many times when alone and lately had allowed her skirt to ride up as she spun around as was her frequent habit when they walked.

"What is it Harry? Oh I see. You're having pervy thoughts about your little Ravenclaw in _her_ knickers aren't you?"

"No! Maybe? Shut up Katie."

Harry grinned, embarrassed at having been sussed out but Katie just ruffled his hair and took off her robes. The two changed into their Quidditch attire and Harry took a deep breath as he pulled his red and gold Gryffindor jersey over his head. The cool, silky fabric soothed his flushed skin a bit and he grabbed his broom for a pre-game inspection. Katie did the same and the two worked in silence as the rest of the team filtered in to change. The atmosphere in the locker room was tense, even the Weasley Twins were feeling the pressure and Oliver walked in from the captain's office looking tense.

"Let's go warm up eh?"

That was all their captain said and Harry gripped his broom tightly as he walked out onto the pitch. The gathered crowd cheered, the roar tumultuous and Harry took off before Oliver even gave the command. He rocketed straight up, soaring high into the clouds and closed his eyes as he flipped over backwards. The g-force and stomach flipping sensation got Harry's blood pumping as he hung weightless for a moment and he rocketed downwards as he urged his Firebolt to go as fast as possible. He evened out a foot above the grass and streaked by the announcer's box where Lee Jordan sat with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick.

"…and Potter appears to be putting his Firebolt through its paces ladies and gentleman. He's zooming all over the pitch, showing off his natural agility and telling the Ravenclaws that he's the man to beat in today's match."

"Oi! Bring it in Potter!"

Harry flew over to Oliver and nodded as the older Gryffindor clapped him on the shoulder. The two of them flew down to the centre of the pitch where Madame Hooch hovered with the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Roger Davies.

"A nice clean game gentlemen. Call it in the air Wood."

"Tails."

Harry watched as Madame Hooch tossed the coin up and caught it before smacking it on the back of her other hand. The coin showed tails and Oliver pointed to the far side of the pitch signaling they would defend those posts first. As Madame Hooch and Davies were flying away Harry coughed and held up his hand.

"What is it Potter?"

"Um, I'd like to check my wand in with you Madame Hooch with Oliver and Davies here as witnesses."

The crowd focused on the centre of the pitch as everyone realised that something else was going on besides the customary toss-up and Madame Hooch nodded as she took his wand. The Ravenclaw captain looked at him for a second but then flew away with a word of confirmation that Harry had checked his wand with Madame Hooch. Harry and Oliver flew up back to their team and Oliver nudged Harry.

"Harry, mate, we're going to need get the opposing Beaters to focus on you early in the match because I want you to pull off your new move at the start. It'll throw them off balance and hype up the crowd in our favor."

"Okay Oliver."

Even though his heart was pounding in his chest Harry agreed to pull off the move they named 'Seeker Suicide Feint' and he stopped high above the rest of his teams formation. He saw Cho playing opposite of him but she hung low below her teams formation and Harry nodded as he saw what she was going after. Essentially the two Seeker's were splitting the pitch in half and the noise of the crowd reached a fever pitch as Madame Hooch flew up in between the teams. She set the bludgers and snitch loose before holding up the Quaffle for a few seconds and then blasting it upwards with her wand. Katie was on it in a flash, also neatly avoiding an early bludger from one of the Ravenclaw Beaters and Katie was off like a shot across the pitch.

"…and Gryffindor's lead Chaser Katie Bell snatched the Quaffle, avoided a bludger and is off like a woman possessed for the Ravenclaw hoops. Already one can tell that this is going to be an exciting, hectic match as every player on each team is playing their roles perfectly."

Harry let Lee Jordan's voice wash over him as he looked for the snitch and a grin crossed his face as he saw it flying underneath the Ravenclaw Chaser's formation. He angled his broom for a direct shot of where he thought the snitch would be in a minute and zeroed in on it.

"…and it looks like Potter has seen the snitch as he's going into a steep dive. What is the crazy kid thinking by flying into the middle of the approaching formation like he is? Contact seems imminent."

With a sharp twist in midair, Harry performed a fast and furious style barrel roll right over Davies and although the Ravenclaw Chaser avoided Harry, a bludger courtesy of the Weasley Twins smashed into him. Angelina ripped the Quaffle away from Davies and flew off in the opposite direction. The Gryffindor crowd roared its approval and Lee was beside himself with glee in the announcers box.

"…and Potter shows his a-ma-zing flying skills as he neatly disrupts the Ravenclaw chasers attack formation."

Lee was right in saying that Harry had decided to disrupt the Ravenclaw chasers instead of going after the snitch because he figured that the snitch would be a harder catch amidst all the flying players. While visiting the Weasley's over the summer, Charlie had shown Harry some techniques and skills and Oliver had only further continued the training with Harry. Most of the time during practice, Harry would simply fly, trying to know his limits and his Firebolt's limits. Then, Oliver would have Harry work in assisting or disrupting the Gryffindor chasers. Since he and Katie worked so well together on and off the pitch it wasn't really that hard of a sell for Oliver.

"The match continues in earnest folks as the score between the two teams is separated only by 30 points with Gryffindor having the slight lead. Every player is doing his or her part to perfection in this exciting match but the clincher will be which seeker catches the snitch first. And it looks like Chang has spotted it as she goes streaking across the pitch!"

Harry flipped over and dove at Cho. It would be easy enough to overtake her but as Harry looked for the snitch in her current line he realised that Cho hadn't really seen the snitch and he looked around him. The Ravenclaw beaters had batted both bludgers at him and were flying at him at full-speed. Harry niftly avoided the two bludgers, one of the opposing beaters but the other tackled him hard. The Ravenclaw beater outweighed Harry by at least sixty pounds and Harry grunted from the force of the impact. The beater didn't let go either and rammed both of them back into one of the large pillars that boasted the Slytherin House colors.

"…a right dirty intentional foul there! What the hell is that bastard doing to Potter?"

The opposing beater was thrown off Harry and through the stars dotting his vision and gasps for breath Harry saw his team surrounding him. Madame Hooch flew over blasting her wand with angry red sparks and her shrill voice blasted as loud as ever.

"…disgraceful foul by Ravenclaw! Penalty shot and Ravenclaw will fly with their two beaters down for ten minutes!"

The chaotic, frenzied roar of the crowd, both in approval and disapproval of Madame Hooch's decision echoed in Harry's ears and he leaned on Fred for several minutes before he felt strong enough to fly on his own.

"I'm good now Fred. Katie make her shot?"

"Of course she did and when I see those gits next it'll be a bludgers and my bat up their arses!"

"Keep doing what you're doing Fred. Oliver is signaling that it's time for me to execute our special plan."

"Right. Of course Harry. We've got your back."

Harry glided across the pitch and nodded to Oliver. He waved Katie off as she flew above him and asked if he was okay. Without the opposing teams beaters on the pitch to field away the bludgers, Katie, Angelina and Alicia greatly increased the lead from thirty points to one hundred and twenty. The Gryffindor supporters were screaming themselves hoarse as everyone now knew that Cho had to catch the snitch for Ravenclaw to win the match. The Ravenclaw beaters streaked back out onto the pitch as soon as their penalties were over and the match turned that much fiercer.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

Deliberately, Harry antagonised the Ravenclaw beaters and baited them into sending both bludgers his way at every available opportunity. Lee was confused and his commentary showed this but Harry knew what he was doing and flew higher and higher with the beaters.

"Come off it Potter! What are you thinking taking on those two bad boys all the way up there by yourself?"

The Ravenclaw beaters however, were incensed and took the bait. With a deep breath Harry went vertical and at the last possible second held on to his broom before falling off. He twisted around to watch with a grin as both beaters crashed into each other and Harry twisted so he looked like he was skydiving without a parachute. He plummeted to the ground, continuously gathering speed and he saw a flash of unmistakable gold hovering right behind Professor McGonagall's head in the announcers box.

"…might look like Potter actually got hit in that collision as he's now free-falling to the pitch without the aid of his broom. The Ravenclaw beaters look like they're going to capitalize on this as they're racing towards him."

"Now Potter! Do it!"

Oliver's commanding voice snapped Harry to and he twisted back around to reach for his broom. He concentrated as hard as he could and willed his Firebolt to catch up to him. With a strong smack, Harry's Firebolt flew into his open palm and Harry pulled up at the last second to level with the announcers box whilst avoiding another crash with the Ravenclaw beaters.

"Oi Potter what are you doing you git?"

Harry had to grin at Lee's surprised question as Harry raced towards him and he let go of his broom to hurtle right between the suddenly wider gap between Lee and Professor McGonagall. As his hand closed around the snitch Harry grinned and he hit the back wall of the announcer's box with a terrific crash. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs and stars, Harry struggled to stand, his hand still clutching the snitch and he limped over to a stunned Professor McGonagall.

"I think I won."

The expression on Professor McGonagall's face made Harry wish he had a camera for the millionth time and he grinned as his Head of House shook herself out of her stupor. She nodded, her stoic expression back in place and walked over to the magical microphone.

"Gryffindor wins the match with 210 points to Ravenclaws 80."

With a nod at the other two magicals in the announcers box Harry hopped back onto his broom and flew out back into the centre of the pitch. His team glomped him and the roar of the crowd was at its loudest yet.

"Harry if you ever do something that reckless again while playing Quidditch I'm going to neuter you! You hear me? You _cannot_ scare your big sister like you did."

"Bloody brilliant Harry! Why didn't you tell us that's what you and Oliver had up your sleeves?"

"Oi, let him breathe you bastards. He just played one of the best games in his young career and took a mighty hit. Come on, we need to get down to the locker rooms."

A grateful Harry followed Oliver down to the pitch where he was swarmed with Gryffindor supporters and a very angry contingent of Ravenclaw supporters crying foul. Madame Hooch presided in the middle and she waved Harry and Oliver over to stand with her and Davies.

"As I was saying, Potter here had checked his wand in with me before the match even started. Wood and Davies were the two witnesses and that's why the match got off to a later start."

Madame Hooch took out Harry's wand from inside her robes and handed it to Harry. The Ravenclaw supporters stomped away in an angry huff, with many grumbles but they didn't cause anymore ruckus.

"A very well played match between the two of you captains. Davies, control your beaters better or I will suspend them. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll have a talk with them and I apologise Potter."

"He'll be fine Davies. Potter is made of sterner stuff than most realise. He has to be to pull off some of the ballsy moves he did today."

With a rebuke from Madame Hooch for Oliver's word choice the three Quidditch players left and walked their separate ways to their locker rooms. Inside Oliver left with a grin as two of the three Ravenclaw chasers stood just inside the door to his office. Katie waited besides Harry's locker, already showered but standing with a towel wrapped around herself. The rest of the Gryffindor team walked on past, giving glances at Katie but not calling out to her as everyone knew that Katie 'reserved' herself for Harry and vice versa.

"Do you have a death wish Harry Potter?"

Harry sighed, opened his locker and stripped off his Quidditch jersey. He began to unbuckle his armour and looked up when Katie slammed her hand against the locker next to his. There was a fire in her eyes and her anger was all but palpable.

"Flying off the cuff like you were today, egging on the Ravenclaw beaters and then that stupid stunt! What was the purpose? Huh?"

"To make sure we would win."

In contrast to Katie's loud, furious tones, Harry spoke quietly, just above a whisper and he pulled off his chest plate. He took off his forearm bracers and with his gloves, placed everything in his locker. He snagged a towel and draped it around his shoulders.

"To make sure we would win Katie. Everyone knew that I would use my agility but Cho is as nearly agile as I am when up in the air. Oliver knew I wouldn't hit Cho because she's a girl and I knew I could leave her alone because she telegraphs when she sees the snitch. My 'seeker suicide' move is designed to draw attention to me and give you chasers an extra edge."

"Damn it Harry we don't need your help that bad! Not if it gets you killed or hurt!"

Knowing that Katie wouldn't listen to him because she was still keyed up, Harry shook his head and walked off towards the showers. He was all keyed up from the win, the Rush running rampant through him but he figured Katie wouldn't join him so if he wanted relief he would have to do it himself this time.

* * *

><p>As soon as Harry stepped outside of the locker room he saw Luna sitting in the stands and he made his was up to her. He sat down in a front row sit right next to her in the Ravenclaw section of stands and stretched his body out. She had her feet propped up on the railing in front of her and her feet swung back and forth as she knocked them about.<p>

"Aren't you cold? It's the end of February and you're sitting out here in jeans and a jumper."

"I am a witch Harry and I'll let you in on a little secret. I do know something called a warming charm."

"Har har."

A comfortable silence settled over the pair and as dusk settled upon Hogwart's, fireflies lit up the pitch. Harry started when Luna laid her head down on his shoulder but he remembered that Hermione said this would happen and he angled his body a little so Luna's head rested more into his chest, which would be more comfortable for them both.

"Now that your much anticipated Quidditch match is over, you can start focusing on preparing for the second task."

"Don't remind me. Every time I open the egg a high-pitched shrieking comes out. Bloody horrible sound."

Harry heard Luna hum, a trait which Harry had learned was her way of letting others know she was thinking and he closed his eyes as he waited.

"Cedric came up to you at the ball and said something to you didn't he?"

"Uh yeah. He said to take the egg into a bath with me and gave me the password to the Prefect's Bath."

"So that's our next step then."

Luna's comment stopped any and all thought processes in Harry's mind and his mind immediately drew up naughty images of Luna all wet and covered in soapsuds. Glad that their lower bodies weren't touching because of the stiffie he just got, Harry cleared his throat and willed his face to cool down.

"Our? What do you mean?"

"Why I'm going to join you when you continue to solve the egg's mystery of course."

* * *

><p>Later that night Harry Potter felt like he was in a dream as he walked down the fifth floor corridor to the prefect's bath and whispered <em>'pine fresh'<em> to the statue. Inside the bathroom, Harry marveled at the spacious, extravagant exterior and quickly divested himself of his clothing until he stood in his undershirt and slacks by the pool-like tub. The warm, damp tile underneath his bare feet felt rather nice but he heard someone approaching and turned around to face whoever it was.

"Luna, you made it."

"Of course I did silly. Why wouldn't I be in a place I'm not supposed to be and probably will never be able to get in on my own?"

Shaking his head Harry turned around to give Luna some privacy to disrobe and he stripped down to his boxers before stepping into the tub. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth as the warm water swirled around him as he stepped lower and lower into the tub until he floated on his back in the middle.

"It feels that good huh?"

"Mhmm. Blimey I didn't know I was _this_ sore after the match…"

Harry heard Luna giggle and he cracked an eye open just in time to see Luna stepping down into the tub and he sputtered when water seeped into his mouth when he tried to turn his head to get a better view of Luna. Harry Potter had no idea that Luna Lovegood had such a fantastic body underneath the bulky school robes and although she was thin (borderline sickly but still ethereally beautiful somehow) there was no way his eyes didn't notice the developing curves on her figure. The bath water sluiced off her skin and highlighted the tone of her muscles as she moved and it was then that Harry noticed she was wearing a skintight navy blue one-piece swimsuit.

"You have your egg Harry?"

"Egg? What? Uh, yeah, here."

Harry flipped over and swam to the side of the tub where he had set his egg down on the lip of the tub. He grabbed it and turned around to walk further out where Luna was treading water.

"Think Harry. If that deafening noise comes out when you take it out _in a normal place_ and we're here in a rather nice bathroom _where_ should you open your egg?"

Knowing that Luna was trying to tell him something important Harry stopped and thought about it and the answer came to him as Luna sank lower and lower in the water until she was completely submerged.

"I open it underwater!"

"Very good Harry."

Luna re-emerged and swept her silver-blonde hair back away from her face. She was close to Harry, much closer than before and a wet Luna made Harry feel tingly and rather uncomfortable in his boxers. Up this close Harry could really notice the fullness of her lower lip, their distinctive curves and how smooth her skin looked even while wet. Harry placed the egg between them as some sort of barrier, desperately squashing down on his aroused hormonal urges and trying really hard to keep eye contact with Luna.

"Relax Harry. We're not going to shag in the pool and although I think you're incredibly cute, my swimsuit is staying up and on."

"I agree!"

Harry blurted his agreement out, not wanting Luna to think that he was some massive pervert and he relaxed a little at Luna's giggle. She waved her hand and dipped her head down to the bottom of the bath.

"Shall we?"

"Okay. One, two, three!"

Taking a deep breath Harry dove underwater and opened the egg.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late it's gone, it won't come back."_

Harry wiped his eyes furiously as he broke the bath water's surface and slammed his egg shut to stop the shrieking. Luna popped up a moment later and tilted her head to the side. Harry tugged on her hand to get her to follow him over to a shallower part of the tub and he set his egg back down on the lip.

"What do you miss Harry? What's precious to you?"

"Geesh I don't know. Hermione, Ron sometimes I guess when he's not being a git, my photo album, Firebolt, invisibility cloak, Marauders Map and well…you."

"That's sweet Harry but I doubt I'll be what you sorely miss."

Harry begged to disagree as he rapidly started putting all the pieces of the egg's puzzle in place. When he ran over the list of what he would miss in his mind Harry knew he would miss those things or people but when he thought of what he would do without Luna an unpleasant feeling tightened in his stomach and a large frown marred his face.

"It's all right Harry. We've done a lot of thinking and the only thing we need to still figure out is where the second task will be taking place."

"The lake out on the school grounds. Professor Moody was talking about aquatic sea creatures during class last week and hinted that there was more than the giant squid in the lake."

"Oh goodies and here I thought I was going to have to give you another hint like the fact that the mermaid on the stained glass window over there has been eyeing you up since you first got in the tub."

Harry whipped his head around to see the mermaid Luna mentioned waving at him and she blew him a kiss. Harry flushed and turned back around. Luna laughed, her head thrown back and Harry's eyes gravitated lower down to the developing swells of her breasts that were jutted out due to her positioning.

"Come now though Harry. We've figured out the egg's clue and we can think of a way for you to breathe underwater later. It's getting close to midnight and I want to fully enjoy this tub. Care to join me?"

Even if Luna hadn't enticed Harry with a 'come hither' look or offering of her small hand, Harry would have still joined her and he tackled her back deeper into the water with a laugh. Luna sputtered and grinned as she popped back up several feet away and a lustful, competitive light was in her eyes.

"Oh it's on Harry Potter. It's on."

* * *

><p>The second task of the Triwizard tournament crept up on Hogwarts and the whole institution was abuzz with speculations of what it might be were running rampant throughout the castle. Unlike the first task where he felt like he was running blind and without a plan, Harry Potter felt reasonably confident to tackle any of the challenges the second task would present and he owed that largely to Luna Lovegood. She had been his constant companion during their classes, both of them talking and discussing how to use his strengths and just how he would swim about the lake. A short call to Dobby solved that particular problem and Harry now kept a large jar of Gillyweed shrunk down in his schoolbag.<p>

"Mr. Potter if you would come with me as I will escort you down to the lake where the second task is taking place."

"Yes professor."

Harry stood up from the Gryffindor table where he was picking away at some fruit and nodded farewell to Hermione and Katie Bell who sat with him. Professor McGonagall took up a brisk pace as she left the castle and Harry hurried to catch up.

"Are you ready Mr. Potter?"

"As ready as I can be professor and I have a plan if that's what you're asking."

Professor McGonagall stopped and looked at Harry, which made him feel a little uncomfortable. She had her right eyebrow raised and her eyes were boring into his.

"You have a plan?"

"Er yes. I had some people helping me once I figured things out."

"Ms. Granger and Ms. Bell I presume?"

"Um no."

A slight smile briefly crossed Professor McGonagall's face and Harry swore her eyes lit up with a certain warmth for a moment as well but the moment passed before Harry could comment on it. The two of them continued the walk down to the lake and Harry took a shaky breath as the lakeside had been transformed into a giant water coliseum. Well, the lake hadn't changed but an amphitheater had been placed around the lake and Harry left Professor McGonagall's side to jog over to the other three champions.

"Hey Harry. You holding up okay?"

"Yeah, for now I guess Cedric."

"Just treat it like another Quidditch match. You don't have any trouble performing then."

Harry grinned and nodded. Cedric had been a lot more friendly ever since the Yule Ball and Harry suspected that was because he was frequently seen in the company of Fleur throughout the week. He figured he would be in a continuously happy state of mind as well if he had such a fine looking bird to walk around with as well. The thought made Harry look out towards the stands and he saw Hermione, Katie Bell and Susan Bones waving at him. No Luna though but Harry suspected this would happen and chose not to think about it. Harry waved back, a grin stretching across his face but turned his attentions back to Ludo Bagman as the cheery ex-Beater called them around to give his instructions.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own the HP-verse but by goodness Emma Watson is one smokingly hot, beautiful young woman.**_

_**A/N 2: This fic starts after the first task but before the Yule Ball.**_

_**A/N 3: Some lemony/lime stuff here in this chapter. Not explicit but insinuated sexual naughtiness does happen.**_

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later found Harry Potter shivering while wrapped up in a thick woolen blanket and trying his best to placate four angry witches and not blush too badly as the Declaour sisters were kissing his cheeks like crazy. Harry had found Luna in the exact middle of the murky depths of the school lake, looking eerily beautiful in the waters distortion and fast asleep. He had cut her loose but saw a cute blonde that looked like a younger version of Fleur floating down beside Luna as well.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay Harry?"

"Yes Hermione I'm fine. Just a little cold but I'm warming up just fine now."

Making one of those 'foolish and headstrong decisions' Harry had cut Fleur's little sister loose, fought off the Mere people and swam to the surface. His Gillyweed gave out a few metres from the surface and by the time Harry broke the water's surface he was seeing black spots. Cedric and Katie Bell had pulled him out of the lake and now he was trying to explain what happened to…way too many people. Luna stood by his side, wrapped in a blanket as well and flicked a beetle from Hermione's hair into the lake.

"That was very brave of you Harry and you acted exactly like I thought and hoped you would have in that situation. Such a charming, brave Gryffindor and rather cute too."

Harry blushed at Luna's quiet comment by his side and he squeezed her hand before Dumbledore walked over with his eyes twinkling. The situation was resolved and although Karkoff marked him down low again, Harry was now in second place in the Triwizard tournament.

" 'Arry! Thank ou' so much for savin' my little Gabrielle! Bless you. Bless you."

Harry held a crying Fleur in his arms and grinned at the small girl that held onto Fleur's blanket behind her. The girl blushed and ducked to hide but Harry ignored this. Fleur let go and went off to find Madame Maxine and Cedric with Gabriella following in tow.

"Ever the knight in shining armour aren't you Harry? Having Fleur Declaour in your debt isn't such a bad thing."

"Stow it Katie."

Hermione laughed a she hugged Harry and Susan Bones joined in as well. Luna rolled her eyes but didn't move from near Harry's side and Harry led the way back to the castle after Poppy gave her grudging okay for him to leave. Krum was left down by the lakeside but Hermione told Harry not to worry about it as Harry's well-being came first over whatever may or may not be developing between her and Krum. Harry opened his blanket a little and tugged Luna underneath his arm and then the blanket as he wrapped it around the both of them.

"No naughtiness in public you two! Just because we can't see what's happening under that blanket does not mean that we won't embarrass the two of you."

"Care to join us then Katie?"

Everyone laughed again as Katie turned up her nose and said she didn't want to get the ickiness of the lake on her. Harry shrugged but grinned and felt Luna take his hand in her smaller one. With the second task complete in the Triwizard tournament complete Harry was feeling like he was on top of the world.

* * *

><p>Harry walked down the corridors towards the Entrance Hall a few weeks after the second task and he was pleased to note that not everyone was wearing those infernal '<em>Potter Stinks<em>' badges that Malfoy had created earlier in the term. The public opinion was changing in Harry's favour because instead of brooding and snapping about the weirdness of his fourth year, Harry was simple and honest.

_"You can snap and brood all you want Harry but the fact remains that you are part of whatever weirdness is happening to you this year. Be proactive and do damage control instead of letting the rumours fester."_

This was the advice and order that Katie Bell gave Harry at the start of his 'Luna/witch' training sessions. Katie Bell gave him the swift kick in the arse that he needed, Hermione gave him the academic research and Susan Bones gave him the political know how. Luna gave her own version of encouragement and it was starting to turn around for Harry. Like right now she waited for him and held out her hand for him to take. They scheduled time earlier in the day to go for a walk out on the grounds and now was that time.

Slowly but surely Harry was making a noticeable difference in Hogwarts and others were lining up beside or behind him. He had his close confidants in Luna, Katie Bell, Hermione and Susan Bones but other notable and not so notable people were trying to make a difference. On Luna and Susan Bone's suggestion Neville Longbottom was befriended and interacted with more so than just simple 'hi how are you's'. Hermione coordinated a meet between two Slytherin girls by the names of Daphne Greengrass and **Tracy Davis**. Katie Bell brought the Weasley twins further into Harry's circle and now all ten of them sat together whenever possible at the daily meals.

One of the most talked about aspects coming out of the second task was the apparent growing friendship between Harry, Cedric and Fleur. Cedric had worked things over with Fleur so she was a lot more approachable and the French beauty's insights were way out of Harry's line of thinking. For example, if Harry was to go left, Fleur would probably find a way to go underneath and this unconventional line of thinking seriously broadened Harry's horizons.

"What are you thinking about Harry?"

"My friendship with Cedric and Fleur."

Luna didn't answer after Harry's response and he looked up at the clouds as the two of them walked hand-in-hand out on the grounds underneath a blue sky. It was a much needed rest day for the Triwizard champions and their families had come up to visit them. Since Harry knew the Dursley's wouldn't come he had expected to be on his own but Luna squashed that idea by waiting with the Diggories with a sign that read '_Harry Potter's Family_'.

"Oh? What about it?"

"Well nothing really besides the fact that we're friends at all. I mean, they're seventh years and loads more powerful and smarter than me. What am I supposed to do?"

Luna hummed and tugged on Harry's hand to lead him over to the stone circle. The landmark got its name from twelve huge slabs of stone either standing up or fallen over but all forming a circle. Luna tripped Harry, to which he grunted at as he hit the ground and she pushed him back with her foot on his chest until he rested back against one of the vertical stone slabs facing the Forbidden Forest.

"Really Harry, I thought all this self-deprecating talk was a thing of the past and I'm so disappointed that it's not."

"Luna let me explain at-"

The sight of Luna bent over at the waist wagging her finger at him stopped Harry from speaking and he did his best not to stare down Luna's open shirt as it fell away from her body but he caught a quick glimpse of black satin before he averted his eyes.

"No, I think this is one of those times where you should listen Harry. You may only be a fourth year but look at what you have accomplished and I'm not just talking about your outstanding feats in the Triwizard Tournament. You've grown up this term by asking for help instead of just brooding, you asked me, a loony witch, out to a ball and you are finally putting more stock in your studies."

"You're not loony Luna. Don't ever say or even think that because I won't hear of it."

"Charmer. Any more flattery you wish to bestow upon me?"

As Luna asked this question she lowered herself into Harry's lap and draped her arms back over his shoulders. Harry did his best not to flinch and thought he did rather well. He ran his hand back under Luna's knees and up her thighs to the hemline of her skirt.

"Oh, I don't know Luna. You seem to have the flirting and flattery down pat this afternoon even without my help."

"Pity as here I was hoping that you would continue."

The two teenage magicals stared at each other for a moment but Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he blurted out his question before he could stop himself.

"What have you and Fleur been talking and giggling about when Cedric and I practice dueling?"

Harry kicked himself when Luna dropped her gaze from his for a moment but he felt her take a deep breath and when she looked back up at him her eyes were glowing silver. Her hand came up and she cupped his cheek.

"How about I show you?"

The world went blank and Harry closed his eyes as all around him the scenery changed.

* * *

><p>Regretfully, Luna stood up from her cozy position of sitting in Harry's lap as her memory solidified around them and she giggled at Harry as he sat there with his eyes closed.<p>

"Give the man a broom and a Quidditch pitch and he can perform miracles. Have him enter the mind of another and he's lost."

At her comment Harry's eyes snapped open and Luna couldn't help herself as she waggled the fingers of her right hand at him. Harry stood up slowly, his sharp eyes dotting all around and he relaxed as he must have realized where he was.

"Yes, this is yesterday. You and Cedric are dueling over there in the courtyard and Fleur and I are watching from the garden."

"This is mind blowing. It's like a pensive!"

"You are correct."

The tingle Luna always felt when Harry's intense emerald eyes locked with hers raced up and down her spine as his gaze met hers and she settled for a shaky grin. He walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"You can explain it to me another time when you're ready Luna. Why don't you show me the memory?"

"Is my nervousness and fear that apparent?"

"Only because I know what to look for."

Luna smiled and led Harry into her memory. She let him listen to the culmination of her weeklong chats with Fleur and how the two witches conversations became more personal as they got closer. Harry was a major topic in their chats and Luna felt no embarrassment as Harry heard Fleur give her tips on fashion, flirting and blokes in general.

"I had no idea the two of you are so chummy and devious. To hear the two of you giggling is one thing but to actually know what you are talking about…"

Luna laughed and made the memory fade away as it was a good time to exit because a rather personal matter was coming up in _that_ conversation. Fleur was going to tell Luna about some of the characteristics of being a Veela and how this related to Harry's magic. Yes, it was a good time to leave that memory.

"Fleur just wants a friend of the womanly fashion who won't fawn over her or be a selfish, jealous bint. Besides, Cedric did all the hard work by getting Fleur to open up."

"Your modesty is endearing Luna but don't sell yourself short. You can be quite the little social butterfly when you want to be."

Luna blushed but accepted Harry's compliment knowing that he meant it and the two of them walked back up to the castle as the sun began to set. They walked into the Entrance Hall only to run into Molly Weasley and Charlie Weasley.

"Oh there you are Harry my dear! We came up to surprise you but no one in the castle could tell us where you were."

"I was enjoying the afternoon with Luna, Mrs. Weasley. Sorry to have you waste a day by coming up to Hogwarts."

Luna noticed the way Molly Weasley's eyes tightened at how close Harry stood to her and how cold Molly became because of this. She began to suspect where Ginny's infatuation for Harry came from and how it remained so strong it was term after term.

"How nice Harry but I'm afraid that Charlie and I have to be off. Ron and Ginny are waiting for you at the _Gryffindor_ table though."

With that the Matron of the Weasley's made her goodbyes to Harry, not to Luna and left the castle with Charlie. Luna sighed at the machinations but thankfully Harry remained oblivious and Luna put on a grin as Harry led her into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>The four months in between the second and third tasks of the Triwizard Tournament were filled with lazy, gradually warmer days where Harry did his best to divide his time between Luna, his studies, Luna, Quidditch, Luna and preparing for the third task. It wasn't always easy but Harry managed it with only a few scrapes and bruises along the way and the only sad part was his deteriorating friendship with Ron.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You've changed again Harry and I don't know what to make of it. You aren't as much fun anymore with your head stuck in a book, practicing new wand movements or incantations with that older Hufflepuff and hanging around witches like your Merlin's bloody gift to them."<em>

_Ron paced back and forth in their dorm one night and Harry wanted to speak but knew Ron had more to say. Best to just weather this storm and let Ron get it all out or this would even be more difficult._

_ "You don't play chess with me anymore because you have some big and mighty thing to do with the tournament. You won't talk Quidditch with me (but you will with the team!) because you have to talk with Bell or that Bones witch and with __**my**__ Hermione. And if that's not it then you're hanging out with Loony Lovegood of all people!"_

* * *

><p>It was only thanks to Luna's serene face floating up in his minds eye and Susan Bone's advice given months ago (<em>Don't get mad. Get even!)<em> that allowed Harry to listen to Ron's rant and not start yelling back. After Ron had finished making an arse of himself Harry had calmly refuted his former best mates points and did so with a tone and volume one would use in a library.

* * *

><p><em>"Ron as I'm sure you've realised by now, I'm in a lethal tournament and if I don't compete than I lose my magic. That's a good enough reason for me to follow through on this and we've already been down the road where you claim I put my name in the goblet. Care to go down that road again?"<em>

_ "As for hanging around with Katie, Susan Bones, Hermione and Luna more than you these past few months they're actually helping me survive this bloody tournament. They help me research different wand movements or spells I can use, help me learn how to present myself to the press so I don't get buggered up the arse metaphorically speaking and they run over scenarios with me. If I want to relax and when I get the time, you'll be one of the first people I come to okay?"_

_ "Wood has forbidden me from speaking to anyone outside the current team to talk Quidditch shop with and since he's my team captain I have to listen to him. He's afraid of some of our new moves getting leaked out to the opposition or something like that and he wants to keep our undefeated record intact."_

_ "About Luna…Ron, I'm only going to say this once. Do not call her loony or any other rubbish like that while in my presence or when I'm around. She's a very good friend of mine and calling her stupid names hurts her more than you know. That's not a threat or a bribe Ron but a promise."_

* * *

><p>Harry had left a flabbergasted Ron gaping like a fish as Harry left their dorm and he nearly ran over Neville, Seamus and Dean Thomas who had been eavesdropping outside their dorm door. Harry had grinned and left them feeling sheepish as he walked back into the Common Room.<p>

* * *

><p>The second major event that happened in those four months was one big real life wet dream that Harry still couldn't believe happened to him but well, the memories were just a little <em>too<em> real for Harry to dismiss it as a dream.

_Harry Potter had shagged Fleur Declaour rotten in the Gryffindor locker rooms._

How did this happen? Wasn't Harry working towards developing a relationship with Luna while Fleur and Cedric were dancing around the edges of commitment?

* * *

><p><em>Harry groaned as the warm water of the shower beat down the back of his head, down his neck and onto his shoulders. He braced himself with is hands against the wall and so far was he into his meditations that he didn't hear the soft padding of graceful feet behind him nor the quiet giggle. It was only when a pair of strong, impossibly smooth and soft hands kneaded the muscles of his shoulders did Harry realise he wasn't alone.<em>

_ "Relax 'Arry. It is your fellow champion Fleur and I am here to 'elp you relax."_

_ "Fleur! What are you doing? I'm naked and-"_

_ "I'm naked too 'Arry. Can't you feel my bare skin?"_

_Harry gulped as he could feel Fleur's naked skin pressing against his own and making his body thrum with need and desire. Her firm, perky breasts brushed rhythmically and tantalizingly against his back and Harry could tell Fleur was aroused if her stiff nipples were anything to go by. A groan escaped him as her fingers kept kneading the knotted muscles in his shoulders, her breasts rubbing down his back and her mouth nibbling on his left earlobe. Couple all of this with the fact that her Veela charm was hitting him full force and Harry struggled to remain faithful to Luna._

_ "I-I can't! I'm sorry but I'm kind of seeing someone!"_

_ "Forget about her 'Arry. Live in this moment and drown in the sinful pleasure I am offering you right now."_

_In a naughty move that wiped Harry's mind blank, Harry felt Fleur reach around and tug on his block and tackle. He hardened immediately and her soft hand began to pump him. This halfway banished Luna from his mind and when Fleur twisted his face around to kiss him while rubbing her wet, hot snatch against him Harry forgot Luna's name and face._

* * *

><p>Understandably Harry avoided Luna for the entirety of the next day and he gave excuse after excuse when Katie Bell, Hermione or Susan Bones came up to him and demanded an explanation for his 'weird behavior'. In her typical fashion though, Luna had found Harry and when he tried disappearing again paralyzed him with the full body-binding hex.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Now, I don't think you are in a position to argue but in the interest of being fair…nope, scratch that. Why are you avoiding me Harry?"<em>

_Luna flicked her wand and Harry regained the use of his mouth. He sighed and did his best not to look at Luna. She crouched down right next to him, her skirt falling back just enough to cover her knickers but revealing a whole expanse of creamy skin._

_ "I know a plethora of useful little jinxes Harry if you won't talk to me. I am particularly good with the tickling charm…"_

_ "I shagged Fleur last night in the Gryffindor locker room!"_

_Harry blurted this out loudly and in a rush as the guilt was eating away at him and he turned his face away from Luna. Luna must have canceled the charm as Harry curled up into a little ball with his back towards Luna and squeezed his eyes shut tight._

_ "I know."_

_ "You what? How?"_

_ "She told me of course. That and she had this ridiculously happy look on her face and the glow that one only gets when doing naughty business."_

_Harry sighed and flopped over onto his back. Luna rested a hand on his chest, which trailed up until she was cupping his cheek and she turned his face so he had to look into her eyes._

_ "Don't feel guilty Harry. I knew she was going to seduce you and we talked about it. Remember when I showed you that memory a few months ago of you and Cedric dueling in the courtyard? If I had allowed that memory to continue you would have heard that little tidbit of information."_

_ "You knew? How come you aren't mad?"_

_ "Fleur is part Veela Harry and when her instincts kick in there is painfully little she can do about it. She is drawn to your magic, how potent and powerful it is and she craves it. Last night was her appeasing her more feral and wild side."_

_Harry laid there stunned and Luna stroked his cheek with her thumb. Eventually Harry's gaze returned to Luna's and she smiled down at him._

_ "She told me you were a quick learner and have the makings of a fantastic lover. I'm happy for you Harry."_

_ "I still feel like I cheated you."_

_ "Tell you what, if you're still with me when that naughty time comes and we make love and you still feel guilty after we're finished, then you're allowed to tell me 'I told you so.' Okay?"_

_Harry blushed at the thought of having sex with Luna but his mind could easily come up with those images. He ruthlessly squashed down on that line of thought so he wouldn't embarrass himself and he nodded at Luna._

_ "How was she?"_

_ "She was wonderful and patient. She taught me a lot and brought me over the edge so many times I lost count."_

_ "Hmm…"_

_Harry grinned at Luna and played with the hem of her skirt. He felt so much better now and he rested in peace with Luna as they sat there on the floor._

* * *

><p>That was the leading to the high point and Harry asked Luna out right then and there that night. She accepted and Luna laid down so her head rested on Harry's stomach. They talked about the aspect of going out and how this would effect them but they both agreed to keep their relationship a secret at least for now. They didn't want to throw the school into an upheaval and besides, it would be fun to see everyone's faces when they did find out.<p>

* * *

><p>Now, as Harry stood before the giant hedges leading into a massive maze Harry drew upon these happy memories to give him the strength to stand up tall and not let his knees knock together. Cedric and Fleur stood on either side of him and Viktor Krum stood off to the side a few feet away. Ludo Bagman finished stirring up the crowd and with a bang with sparks from his wand Harry ran into the maze.<p>

"Good luck Harry."

"You too Cedric. Fleur."

At the first intersection all the champions went a different way and Harry took the one off to the left. He ran down the path and came upon a massive Blasted Ended Skrewt. Normally Harry would have thrown the first spell he could think of at the creature but he knew that Hagrid would have only strengthened the Skrewt's defences so he made a swish and flick motion with his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Harry ducked under the initial bout of fire from the Skrewt's mouth and the creature wailed as it was lifted up into the air and flipped upside down. The Skrewt thrashed, wailed and spouted out fire but Harry easily avoided the flames. He took careful aim and shouted out his stunning spell as he used every bit of his magic that he could.

"Stupefy!"

The Skrewt grunted and ceased all movement. Slowly and carefully Harry lowered the Skrewt back to the ground and when the creature didn't move Harry sprinted past it. He ran past Cedric who looked a little worse for wear but the older boy grinned and told Harry to watch out for the massive spiders. Harry grinned, knowing he couldn't look much better and told Cedric to watch out for the Skrewts. They parted way again at the next intersection and Harry met one of those spiders Cedric had told him about.

"Bloody hell!"

With a quick dive and a few frantic rolls Harry managed to avoid the spider's initial onslaught but he could still feel the ground shake from where the spider's claw dug into the ground. Scrambling to his feet Harry leveled his wand at the spider and was glad that Ron wasn't here to see this monstrosity as venom and ooze dripped out of its mouth.

"How do I defeat you?"

Harry jumped right as the spider swiped at him and fired off a stunner, a boiling hex and a freeze charm. None of the spells did much damage and Harry barely avoided the next swipe of the spider. An image of a boggart-turned-spider from his third year made Harry grin and he concentrated as hard as he could in transfiguring the nearby rocks into roller skates and making them appear on the spider's claws. He was successful but had a gash across his chest from where the spider did catch him at the last second.

"Okay. Fine!"

The spider stopped attacking because when it charged forward to finish Harry off (or at least that's what Harry thought) the roller skates made the spider wobble. The spider spat out venom and ooze in frustration and charged forward. Harry ran back down the pathway and stopped when another Skrewt appeared from around the corner. Knowing that the spider was barreling towards him from behind, Harry grit his teeth, hoped for the best and ran at the Skrewt. At the last second he dove into one of the giant hedges, cast a Reducto and felt his trainers warm up from the Skrewt's fire blast. The spider hissed and there were two screeches to what Harry hoped were the two creatures colliding into one another.

"I am way too young for this."

Dusting himself off as best he could, Harry stood up and then ran down the new pathway. He hoped Cedric and Fleur were fairing better than he was.

* * *

><p>It was just after Harry was coming off his mind game victory with the Sphinx and running down the pathway did he meet up with the other three champions at the Triwizard Cup. Harry jogged up to them and went to speak but the three champions were at a standoff, wands drawn and talking to each other loudly.<p>

"…listen here mate, we all got here at the same time. No one has claim over this stupid trophy."

"Cedric is right and isn't ze point of zis Tournament to promote 'etter relationships between ze four magical institutions?"

Harry had to grin at Fleur's angry, French-English accent as even though her English had vastly improved, small words were still the bane of her English speaking existence. He walked right between the three of them to stand right next to the cup and his hand hovered over the handle of the cup.

"Evening everyone. Sorry I'm late to this little party. Ready to grab this cup and make it a victory for all three schools?"

"Harry what are you doing?"

"Get away from my cup you stupid little boy!"

Before Harry could raise his wand to react to Krum's spell, Cedric had cast a shielding charm and moved to stand in front of Harry at the same time Fleur did. Harry grinned again and stepped in between the two older magicals.

"Viktor, you need to take a deep breath and relax mate. We all got here, with the exception of myself, at the same time. Naturally I'm going to back Cedric up but I think we all can say we won. Sound fair?"

"As nice as that is mate, I'm thinking that you deserve this too. You helped all of us and got our minds off thinking of just winning the cup. You deserve this as well."

"I agree. What will it be Durmstrang?"

Cedric's acceptance of Harry and Fleur's solid agreement were nails in Krum's coffin and Harry knew the older bloke was just playing hard to get. With a dramatic, moody sigh Viktor stepped forward and at a nod from Harry all four champions grabbed the cup. As soon as he felt the knee jerk pull behind his navel Harry knew something was wrong and went to warn everyone to let go but it was too late. The four of them vanished without a sound from Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Important AN at the bottom.**_

* * *

><p>Harry grit his teeth and tried to get up but Voldemort's Cruciatus curse proved to be too strong and with a painful scream Harry collapsed back onto the ground. Through the intense bouts of pain Harry remembered how the night went to hell in a basket and the disastrous start to the end of the evening.<p>

* * *

><p><em>As soon as the four Triwizard champions reappeared wherever they were supposed to go via the Triwizard Cup a.k.a a fast acting Portkey, they were under attack. A streak of green light missed Cedric's head by mere inches and the four of them dropped to the ground at Harry's command.<em>

_Hiding behind a tombstone Harry had realised they were in a graveyard and he called out to the other three champions. Everyone was all right but the curses smashing into the tombstones spoke of death at any moment and foolishly Krum started firing back. Harry saw the Durmstrang champion take down a mangled lump but as Krum went to fire another spell, a mouse looking man Harry recognised to be Peter Pettigrew killed him with the Killing Curse._

_ "Krum no!"_

_Harry charged out but was knocked back by a chilling laugh and wandless bout of magic. He stood up and the small, mangled lump crawled over to the corpse of Krum and for lack of a better word, 'ate' Krum's corpse. Right before Harry's eyes Krum's skin paled and Harry's eyes widened when Krum opened his eyes and they were a frightening shade of red Harry had only seen on one other person._

_ "Harry Potter..."_

_That chilled rasp of a voice that haunted Harry at night coming from Krum's mouth made a cold sweat break out over Harry's skin and he slashed upwards with is wand in instinctive fear. Voldemort-Krum screamed in pain and shoved Harry back with a wave of his hand while clutching his face. Harry rolled over and scrambled to his knees. When he looked up a gash split Voldemort-Krum's face from the lower right side of his mouth up to his left eyebrow and already Harry could tell that Voldemort's new body lost the use of its left eye._

_ "Very good Harry, you may actually have some fight in you anyways but it still doesn't matter. Wormtail, give me my wand!"_

_When his wish was not immediately followed Voldemort called out again and again his request was never completed. At the same time Harry and Voldemort turned to look over to where Pettigrew was and they saw him lying down on the ground._

_ "Oh what a pity. No matter, I will take my wand from his corpse as it would appear that this Viktor Krum killed my useless faithful servant."_

_Despite his mind telling him to stop Voldemort from getting his wand, Harry's body would not move out of fear and it wasn't until the first bout of Voldemort's Cruciatus curse did Harry finally move as he fell to the ground in agony._

_ "Yes, that's it Harry Potter. Suffer a sliver of the pain I have for all of these years and know that I am going to kill you. But first we need an audience."_

_When Voldemort let up with his torture, Harry lifted his head and saw Voldemort press a finger to Pettigrew's left forearm. A deep sense of foreboding let Harry know just exactly what Voldemort was doing and when distinctive pops were heard all over the graveyard he knew it was over._

* * *

><p>Now under the effects of the Cruciatus curse once again in front of Voldemort's surviving Death Eaters, Harry desperately tried to come up with a plan. Voldemort wasn't giving him a break however it would seem and it wasn't until he heard four distinctive thumps of bodies hitting the ground did Harry's agony stop.<p>

"Oh so you brought friends Harry Potter? So be it, the bigger the audience the more humiliated you will feel."

Voldemort cast a wide variety of spells along with his Death Eater's and Cedric and Fleur were forced to show themselves as they had to shield. It wasn't long after until they were brought before Voldemort and forced to kneel off to the side of the self-styled Dark Lord.

"Ah yes, the other two champions as it were. Coming to save Harry Potter are we? I can't have that and after you watch me kill him I will kill you both. But not you my dear, not yet as this new host body has needs, base needs as it were and you will do _just fine_ in satisfying them."

Harry saw Fleur curse in French and spit at Voldemort but he could see the fear in her eyes as well. Voldemort laughed, prompting his followers to do the same but Harry felt himself being levitated to his feet and his own wand was thrown back to him.

"I imagine Harry Potter, that the Old Fool, Albus Dumbledore would have taught you how to duel? Yes?"

"He has."

"Good. Then we shall duel and end this ridiculous farce of the boy-who-lived once and for all because you shall not escape me again Harry Potter. Bow."

Harry stood straight, refusing to give this madman the satisfaction but at a wave of his wand and spoken word, Harry felt himself bow under Voldemort's magic.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Harry sprinted as fast as he could through the graveyard clutching Pettigrew's corpse to him and throwing spells over his shoulder. Cedric and Fleur ran beside him, they too throwing spells over their shoulders and Harry summoned the Triwizard cup. The three of them were whisked away and the last thing Harry saw was Voldemort's red eyes bearing down on him.<p>

"Harry! Harry! Snap out of it mate!"

Cedric shaking his shoulders snapped Harry out his living nightmare, or at least enough to allow him to move and with a shaky nod the three remaining Triwizard champions walked out of the maze to a roar of noise. Soon however that noise died down as the crowd got a good look at their expressions and battered bodies. Dumbledore along with Madame Maxine hurried on down along with Luna, Katie Bell, Hermione and Susan Bones.

"What is it Harry? What happened my boy?"

"He's back sir. Voldemort he's back and he-"

And for the first time that night Harry fell unconscious as a curse hit him square in the back.

* * *

><p>Even though he wouldn't hear about it until later, the events after Harry was cursed were pieced together in his mind as he recuperated and this was the best he could come up with.<p>

His Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor Moody, or an apparent fake of the man, cursed him and this was because the fake Alastor was in fact the late Barty Crouch's son, Barty Crouch Jr. and this man was an Death Eater agent of Voldemort's. The only reason that Harry lived was because Dumbledore was there and cast the counter-curse. That stabilized Harry enough for him not to die right away but it was apparently touch and go under Poppy's care.

Even better, when Harry was hit, his magic went haywire and apparently he broadcasted the events of the evening from the start of the third task to right before he was cursed. This was a result of Dumbledore trying to get inside his mind and the spell he used for an intended private viewing was thrown out the proverbial window because of Harry's haywire magic. Harry was told that the entire stadium fell as silent as a tomb as everyone watched this and inadvertently, by broadcasting this Harry made serious headway in preparations for what would later become the start of Voldemort's Second War.

As soon as Harry's magic was under control he, along with Cedric and Fleur were rushed to the hospital. Harry was placed in his usual bed and the only person allowed past his privacy curtains was Poppy herself as she began her latest effort to save Harry's life. It was touch and go for several hours but Poppy was the best med-witch in England and Harry proved to be resilient enough to respond to her efforts. Finally, at three in the morning, two days and nights after he was cursed, Harry Potter was declared stable and on the road towards recovery.

* * *

><p>Given the recent events, Harry's head hurt as he ran over the events of his fourth year over and over again in his mind and he came to the conclusion that if it hadn't been for Luna Lovegood than he would have gone completely around the bend. Even now, she sat by his bedside, staring at him while holding his hand and let him think. She had been the first person besides Poppy that Harry had seen and she had been a constant presence by his bedside when she could be there. Harry had been thankful and she had been the one to share the aforementioned events with him as soon as he woke up. She had also shown him and the two young magicals spent a lot of time visiting memories with Luna's pensive gift while holding hands.<p>

"You have visitors Harry. Are you up to seeing them?"

Luna's quiet question broke Harry's thoughts and he frowned as he thought about it. He had refused to see anyone until he felt like he was under control and besides Luna, Poppy and Dumbledore (who got the information he felt he needed from Harry and then left while promising to keep the media at bay) no one else had seen him in the past couple days.

"I guess but not for long. I want to think."

"Okay Harry. Okay."

Luna left and a few moments later she returned to her seat with Hermione, Katie Bell and Susan Bones in tow. The three witches fussed over him initially but soon the five of them fell into a somewhat easy conversation. Their brief moments of light amusement and peace were shattered though with Harry's next visitor.

"Minister I am telling you that Mr. Potter is not well enough for such an intense conversation and discussion! I must insist that you wait a few more days!"

"Nonsense Poppy, these rumours and half-truths must be dispelled before they can really catch fire. We're just lucky that Skeeter hasn't caught wind of all this yet but she has been mysteriously absent from the _Prophet_ for some time now. No matter."

Harry's privacy curtains were ripped aside and in strode Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge along with Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks. The Minister ripped his bowler hat off his head and dropped a heavy money pouch on the table at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Potter, I understand that you have been through a lot in the past ninety-six hours but I must get to the bottom of all these rumours and half-truths you and Dumbledore are spouting. Well not just you two because I saw whatever it was that your magic showed us out on the pitch but I must insist we go for a walk so we can hash things out."

"I agree Minister but unfortunately I'm chained to my bedside as you see and I wouldn't put it past Healer Poppy to literally chain me to my bed if I get up without her express approval."

"Quite right you are Mr. Potter. I must insist Minister that if you are dead set on having this talk that you do so with a third party to help Mr. Potter move."

Fudge nodded and waved his hand to Shacklebolt and Tonks. Harry agreed with a nod and everyone left as Poppy helped Harry change over into his school uniform. She gave him a cane and even though Harry laughed she insisted he use it. Everyone else laughed as well when they saw Harry hobble out but Fudge didn't let Harry stay for long. With one last kiss on his cheek from Luna, Harry walked out with Fudge and they headed towards the ground floor to walk out onto the grounds with Tonks holding Harry's other arm to support him.

* * *

><p>"So we're agreed then Potter? What we just talked about will go in the<em> Prophet <em> and despite my better judgment we'll round up the Ministry's Defense Force in preparation for when this lunatic strikes again."

"I agree Minister and we both know deep down that we're doing the right things. England cannot be caught flat footed again like it was the last time Voldemort tried to sweep up into the Ministry."

Harry and Fudge had walked out on the grounds for over an hour and finished finalizing plans for the defense of magical England as they walked beside the lake. It took some convincing but even Fudge could not deny the powerful impact and naked truth in the memories Harry's magic had shared two nights ago out on the Quidditch pitch. That was the key, along with Dumbledore's and the general populace of Hogwart's opinions and pressure into getting Fudge to start thinking about the impossible. Defending magical England from Voldemort when the madman decided to strike again.

The two of them dubbed this gigantic, monumental effort the 'Ministry's Defence Force' and it came in three parts. The first was to round up the big whigs and decide on a core group of people to spearhead leading this new force. Fudge would be at the top as Minister of Magic, Dumbledore and Amelia Bones (Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement) would be right up there with him and Percy Weasley would fill the new position of Undersecretary. These powerful and influential leaders would design plans to shore up and bolster the Ministry's defenses first and then work outwards in ever increasing circles. Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix was officially organised and authorized as a separate group under the DMLE and Dumbledore had left to get that ready.

_"Do not fear Harry. There are those that will fight for the Light with everything they have and there's more to our side than you think."_

The second part of the of the Ministry's Defence Force plans was to reorganize and bolster the Aurors and Unspeakable Departments. Harry had no idea how this would all work but Fudge assured Harry that Amelia Bones would do this and she was bloody good at her job. Harry had to agree as he pictured an older looking Susan and he had to grin at that image.

The third and final part to the Ministry's Defence Forces plan was the most tricky and controversial as it involved gathering public support from all across magical England through the use of the _Daily Prophet_. Fudge said that the newspaper was run through charities and powerful people with lots of money. This is where Dumbledore had said before he left, for Fudge to gather up all the old, noble and ancient Houses and haggle for their support. Owls were dispatched but already Harry knew that his parent's house of House Potter would support them and Sirius said House Black would support the cause (As soon as his trial and eventual pardoning would go through. Amelia Bones was working on this one too.) and Cedric's father, Amos Diggory, said House Diggory would help as well. The other Houses of Longbottom and Bones were in the process of being contacted but Dumbledore was confident they would support the motion as well and that left House Malfoy, Greengrass and a few others.

"That's easier said than done my boy as I'm sure you'll grow to understand in the very near future. Blimey, what a time to be the bloody Minister."

"You appear to be doing a good job sir and I'll support you with the backing of my House as you've been a good friend to me. And I imagine that after Sirius is clear of all charges and accusations that he'll support you as well. People flock to those in power doing the right thing and you're about to do major good sir."

"Thank you Potter but I'm afraid that my time is short and you're about to collapse. Let's get you back to your hospital bed and then we'll see what goes on from there. On a lighter note, your fellow champions, Mr. Diggory and Ms. Declaour have stated that you are the winner of the tournament and that bag on your table is your winnings."

Harry sighed as he knew this would happen and although he disagreed he would keep his mouth shut. He made a note to talk to Cedric and Fleur as soon as he was released from the hospital and he hurried as fast as he could when the students started staring and whispering.

* * *

><p>The whispering didn't stop when Harry was released from the hospital and he did his best to ignore all of it as he realised it could be worse. He could have not inadvertently shown everyone what happened which would have meant the whispers would have been more dark speculation and more focused on how much of a liar he was. Yes, Harry preferred the rumours and speculation of how could he have survived so long and students' wondering if that's what Voldemort really looked like.<p>

"Harry, the Durmstrang students' would like to talk with you at their ship out on the grounds. I am here to escort you to them."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and stared for a while into the man's electric blue eyes. Such wisdom and power shone behind them but right now Harry didn't feel like having the difficult conversations with the Durmstrang students'. Still, he knew he owed it to them and with a weary nod he acquiesced.

"For the most part they don't blame you Harry. You need to understand that before you speak with them."

"Yes sir."

Harry nodded as he numbly walked out of the castle and down the path that led to the lake where the Durmstrang ship was. He could walk a lot faster this time around and the warm weather felt good on his clammy skin.

"They're irrationally angry because their champion died and has no part in the glory of winning the Triwizard tournament but that grievance is softened by the fact that Krum killed Pettigrew before Riddle had his way with his corpse. Viktor Krum, by Durmstrang standards, died an honorable death and will be the first martyr and victim in this coming war."

"That's a weird way of looking at his situation but I wouldn't know as I don't go to Durmstrang."

Harry and Dumbledore didn't speak anymore as they approached the Durmstrang ship and the ramp was lowered for them to walk aboard. The remaining students' assembled on the deck and Harry apoligised for his part in Krum's death. They accepted and wished him well as they would return home later tonight while everyone slept. The oldest of students' promised to share what happened and made short speeches of support. Harry nodded and left their ship with a final wave.

"That was very well said Harry. I am impressed."

"It wasn't meant to sir. Excuse me."

Harry broke away from Dumbledore as he saw Luna sitting underneath a tree beside the lake and he walked over to her. She smiled up at him and Harry laid down so his head was in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and hummed a quiet tune. Harry was grateful as his girlfriend didn't pressure him to speak and they could sit in silence without it being awkward or tense.

* * *

><p>Harry's goodbye to Fleur was a lot warmer and happier than his goodbye with the Durmstrang students'. She pulled him aside privately and they talked about the night they made love.<p>

"Now you have the tools to make your Luna's special night perfect. I don't want to get an owl saying how you managed to mess it up."

"Geesh no pressure Fleur."

The French beauty laughed and Harry awkwardly scuffed his trainer into the dirt. Fleur took pity on him and kissed his cheek as she got into the giant carriage.

"I will talk with my father Harry and we will do our best to let the everyone in France know that the Dark Lord is back."

"What about Cedric?"

"What about him? Before we even started seeing each other we knew it was only for the term. We have parted ways amicably and will continue to write one another."

Harry grinned and shook his head with a whispered comment of 'witches'. Fleur grinned and shut the door to the carriage. Harry turned around and walked over to Luna who was waiting for him.

"It's good to see you smile again Harry. You do that so infrequently now a days."

"I constantly smile when you're around oh girlfriend of mine. You give me reason to be happy."

Luna gently slapped him with a comment of not to be such a sap and they walked away hand in hand. The castle seemed brighter to Harry for the first time since he woke up from his cursed sleep and he grinned as he shook his head. What a strange end of term this was turning out to be.

* * *

><p>That night after supper was cleared Dumbledore stood up and motioned for the Great Hall to quiet down. The air around the students' turned somber and like all good speaker's Dumbledore held the hall in suspense for a few more moments before speaking.<p>

"Another successful term come and gone and what a term it was. However, even with Hogwart's recent victory in the Triwizard tournament, the sense of victory is bogged down by the knowledge that the Dark Lord Voldemort has half successfully returned.

The student body tittered at Voldemort's name and the half successful remark. Harry knew what Dumbledore meant as they had already discussed it and he looked over to Luna. She smiled at him and then looked back up at Dumbledore.

"There is a reason to be afraid but know that this institution and the Ministry are working hard to make you feel as safe as you can be. If we stand united we cannot fail and no darkness will be able to snuff out the light."

Harry tuned Dumbledore out at this point and instead daydreamed of what he would do this summer with Sirius. Only when Hermione nudged him did Harry stand up and raise his goblet with the rest of the Great Hall in Viktor Krum's memory. After that the students' were dismissed and Harry walked out of the Great Hall with his hands in his pockets.

"Think you're a big man do you Potter?"

"Malfoy. Why do you always appear like a stain on a mattress whenever I've traded blows with your father's master?"

"Watch your tone when you speak about your betters Potter!"

Harry didn't turn around as he spoke to Malfoy and he kept his hands in his pockets with his right gripping his wand. Even though the imposter Moody had jinxed him, Harry knew that the memory and humiliation of bouncing around like a ferret was still fresh in Malfoy's mind.

"The only thing better about Voldemort than me is the fact that he has experience and the Dark Arts over me. That's all."

"He will squash you Potter. Just you wait."

Harry walked away and nodded his head away from Draco when he saw Luna, Katie Bell, Hermione, Susan Bones, Neville and the Weasley Twins waiting for him a few feet away with their wands at their sides.

"No need for that everyone as Malfoy is harmless. Come, we have better things to do."

* * *

><p>The train ride home from Hogwarts was light, humorous and filled with good company. Everyone from Harry's close group of friends plus Daphne Greengrass and <strong>Tracey Davis<strong> sat in one compartment and played a lively game of Exploding Snaps. Angela Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were there as well but they were busy flirting with George to notice. Ginny and Ron skulked in separate corners of the compartment but no one paid them any mind.

"Luna how come with every exploding hand that you get, you move closer to Harry? You're practically in his lap!"

Luna smiled coyly at Katie Bell's comment and with her next exploding hand _did_ sit down in Harry's lap. Catcalls, cheering and whistles were heard all around and despite the blush on his face Harry kept playing by reaching his hands around Luna's waist.

"And this is why I chaperone the two of you all the damn time!"

Everyone laughed at Katie's comment and Harry subtly kept Luna locked into her position of sitting on his lap by gently squeezing her sides with his elbows. She responded in kind by sinking lower into his lap and the happy couple soon passed over on the card game in favour of just watching.

"Greengrass, Davis, what are you two doing sitting with such company below yourselves? Come back to your House compartment with your equals."

And just like in his usual slimy style Malfoy managed to disrupt the good mood and Harry looked over to the compartments door to see him standing there flanked as usual by Crabbe and Goyle.

"No thank you Malfoy. We're having a pleasant time in here and we see no reason to leave."

Harry's wand was raised in an instant when he saw Malfoy reach inside his robes and everyone's eyes were on him. Harry knew he had drawn faster than most thought he could but dueling all term with Cedric had made him more accomplished than most of his fellow fourth…soon to be fifth years and he wasn't taking any chances.

"I would like you to leave Malfoy as you are disturbing a fun train ride. Leave and I won't hex you into oblivion."

"Will you now Potter? Think you're the big man on campus just because you bluffed your way through a silly tournament?"

Cries of outrage and disbelief were heard throughout the cabin but Harry quieted them all down with a wave of his free hand. He whispered for Luna to get up and stood up not two paces from Malfoy.

"You have your three and with Neville and Hermione backing me up I have my three. You want to throw down I say let's do it right here, right now."

Silence fell over the compartment as everyone's gaze shifted from Harry to Malfoy and his usual sneer twisted his face. He took his hand out of his robes and smoothed back his hair.

"I'm not that stupid Potter. You have me outnumbered by volume and even though I could beat you I can't believe that your fellow losers will honour the agreement not to jump to your defence as for some foolish reason they always do."

With that Malfoy turned on his heel and walked out of the compartment but not before Fred and George jinxed him. Fred jinxed Malfoy's hair to a brilliant shade of periwinkle blue and his twin jinxed the words _'I'm A Smelly Git' _on the back of his robes. As soon as the door closed the compartment burst into laughter and Harry stowed his wand back inside of his robes.

"Merlin's beard Harry I've never seen anyone draw that fast before. You gotta teach me the secret."

"Get your arse handed to you day after day by Cedric Diggory and you'll learn quick enough George."

Harry grinned and went to sit back down when Luna stood up and took his hand. She smiled and with a tilt of her head indicated they should walk outside.

"Come on Harry, let's go find out when the food trolley's going to come through as I'm hungry."

Harry nodded and opened the compartment's door. Katie Bell stood up and said that she would go with them because she didn't believe Malfoy wouldn't try something.

"No need Katie, I've got my wand inside my sleeve and Luan's great with the full body hex so he'll never know what hit him if he tries anything."

"And just how do you know that Luna's good with that particular hex Harry?"

Harry mumbled something and quickly dragged his girlfriend out of the compartment to whistles and jeers. Luna giggled and waved before following after Harry. The two of them walked a few compartments down and Luna stopped Harry in the space between compartments.

"What's wrong Luna?"

"Nothing that I don't plan on solving."

Faster than Harry's brain could compute Luna stood up on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his in a gentle, chaste kiss. The contact surprised Harry and he recoiled, eyes wide but Luna didn't seem perturbed in the slightest. Instead, she looked thoughtful and Harry looked down at her in surprise.

"What was that?"

"It's called a kiss Harry."

"I know that but why did you kiss me?"

"It's a common way a girlfriend shows their boyfriend that they care."

Harry was the one to lean down this time and he pressed his lips to Luna's for a light but longer kiss. On their own accord Harry's arms sought out Luna's hips and pulled her closer. A moment later they broke apart and Harry grinned.

"I think I could get used to this."

"I knew it! I knew the two of you were going out!"

With a groan Harry turned to his left and saw Katie Bell standing in the compartment door behind them with a wide grin that stretched across her face.

"You two have been gone for quite some time and now I see why. Oh I can't wait to go tell everyone!"

Harry followed after Katie, trying to talk her out of it but she wouldn't hear of it and shoved Harry through the door back into their compartment ahead of her. Harry heard Luna giggle but he couldn't say anything as all eyes were on him again.

"Who put down the train ride at the end of term for Harry and Luna to be going out?"

"What?"

"No way!"

"That would be me!"

Hermione stood up and walked over to George with her hand held out. George looked to Fred who reached into his robes for a little brown leather book. He opened it up and looked at a specific page. He must have been satisfied as he nodded to George and they reached into their trunk for the winnings. Hermione grinned as a rather heavy looking money pouch was dropped into her hands.

"So what, you caught the two of them snogging or something?"

"Yup, three compartments down. It was so sweet!"

The train arriving at Platform 9 ¾ saved Harry from too much ribbings and he opened the door of the compartment to make an hasty exit when he saw Malfoy striding towards him with his wand drawn. Instinctively Harry blocked further access into the compartment with his body and drew his own wand in time to shield from Malfoy's first spell.

"I'll get you for what you did Potter! My father will hear of this and I will make your summer difficult!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Malfoy. I didn't do anything."

With a flick, twist and jab of his wand Harry disarmed Malfoy and hurled him backwards with a Banishing Hex. Malfoy landed with a thud and Harry tossed the other boy's wand into a side compartment before stepping off the train and onto the platform.

"You all right Harry?"

"I'm fine Fred. Besides, I should have known Malfoy was going to try something."

All thoughts of the blonde ponce left Harry's mind though as he walked hand-in-hand with Luna further out onto the platform and began saying goodbye to all of his friends. Daphne Greengrass and **Tracey Davis** were the first to leave, followed by the Gryffindor Chasers and Neville. Hermione walked over with Harry, Luna and the Weasley's to where Mr. Weasley was having an animated discussion with Mr. Granger and Mr. Lovegood stood off to the side a little.

"Mr. Potter a word if you would please."

Harry turned away from where Luna was leading him over to her dad and saw a man he had only seen on the back of a Chocolate Frogs card. In the real flesh Nicholas Flamel looked like a real life incarnation of the fabled Merlin with is grizzled face and unlike Dumbledore's twinkling, bright blue eyes, Nicholas had clear eyes. People on the platform moved around him, like they weren't aware that a man stood in front of them but they had to move around something.

"Yes Harry, I am speaking to you and yes not many people can see me. Your lass can see me as well as her father but not anyone else. As you know, my name is Nicholas Flamel and I have a proposition for you."

"That's good sir but I'm confused. I have to meet my relatives and they get impatient if I'm more than ten minutes late."

"What if I told you Harry that you don't have to go live with your relatives anymore and that your parents home of Godric's Hollow can be where you stay when you finish your school terms?"

At this remark Harry paused and took half a step towards Nicholas. The man smiled and waved his hand. A large black dog bounded up and almost tackled Harry to the ground when it leaped up and placed its front paws up on Harry's chest.

"Snuffles! How are you? Man I have so much to tell you and…Professor Lupin?"

"Hello Harry. It's good to see you again."

Harry grinned and moved forward to greet the last living good friends that knew his parents. Lupin shook his head and held up his hand to stop Harry.

"No Harry. Now is not the time for us to catch up as I'm here for a specific task. You need to go with Nicholas Flamel and hear what he has to say. _Really_ listen to him okay?"

Harry nodded, saddened that he wouldn't get to talk with his favourite professor but the black dog nuzzled his nose into Harry's hand and whined. Harry sighed and turned to Luna. She smiled sadly as well and a fair bit of silver had crept into her normally clear eyes.

"Not the goodbye I was hoping for from my first boyfriend there Harry."

"I know but this is how my life has worked for as long as I can remember. I'll owl you okay Luna?"

"You better."

Harry kissed Luna's cheek and then her forehead before the black dog dragged him by the back of his robes towards Nicholas Flamel. The aged wizard waved his hand and Harry's trunk along with Hedwig's cage (with Hedwig now perched on Harry's shoulder) shrunk small enough to fit into Harry's pockets.

"Come Harry. There will be a time very soon to meet up with your friends later. For now we need to get out of here before anyone realises that the game is afoot."

Harry turned and looked over his shoulder one last time at Luna who had a tear rolling down her cheek but she waved. Harry waved before he heard Nicholas say something and they vanished in a soft glow of white light.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yes there will be a sequel as this was just supposed to be a oneshot but the story took a mind of its own. No definite time as to when as I have another HP story I promised to finish first.**_

_**A/N 2: This story was SOMEWHAT cannon compliant which means that little details were missed and others added in. Continuation of this story means that the story will continue the somewhat cannon compliant status or go off in its own direction. That has yet to be decided.**_

_**A/N 3: The sequel of this story will be tacked onto this already existing one as the initial question has not been answered. Review and then story alert for more updates.**_

_**The Moon Child's Ball is dedicated to my good writing friend Alkeat who's unswerving dedication to Luna has inspired many authors to create stories based off the dainty Ravenclaw.**_


	7. Update & Plea AN

_**A/N: **_

Hello everyone and long time no chat. Well, you can't really chat with me except through electronic communication mediums but that's besides the point.

I have good news for those that have placed TMCB on their story alert lists and that good news is that I am officially three chapters complete with the 'sequel'/'continuation'. This sudden new recent development is due to a PM I received from a reader and my return to obsessively reading HP fan fiction again.

The reason I am breaking this oh so fine website's (said with half-sarcasm) rules and posting an A/N is that I need help from all of you that have read TMCB. Yes, I need your help.

I am approaching the point where Harry and company are set to return to Hogwarts and if you all remember, TMCB is taking a slight veer into the semi-canon territory. More specifically, my issue is with Fudge taking a anti-Riddle stance at the end of TMCB and attempting to set up a massive coalition to stop Riddle from taking over England a second time.

In cannon, Fudge, Harry and Dumbledore are at odds and Fudge attempts to control the other two with the oh so charming Delores Umbridge. However, given the recent turn of TMCB, it would seem entirely implausible for Fudge to send Umbridge in as a control measure against Dumbledore and Harry.

What do you think should happen in the semi-cannon 5th year in regards to Umbridge? She is a major plot point in OotP and I would hate to veer completely into OC/AU territory so early in the game.

I have two ideas as to what could happen but I would prefer input from the readers because my thinking is often linear and one-dimensional. Drop a review or PM me if you have an idea.

_**Idea #1: Fudge breaks down under the overwhelming pressure and turns his back on Dumbledore and Harry. Although it will be a tad bit different, Fudge reacts the same way he does in cannon OotP.**_

_**Idea #2: Fudge is assassinated and a power vacuum erupts as to who will succeed Fudge as Minister of Magic. Another layer to the Riddle vs. Dumbledore vs. Harry over arching plot.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The first chapter of the continuation and what a continuation this story is turning out to be. Please read the full chapter all the way through until the end and there is another second important AN at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>Harry looked around him once the white light faded and the first thing he noticed about his new surroundings was the giant, powerful waterfall no more than fifty feet in front of him. He took a step back on instinct as the icy spray hit him and Hedwig took off with an indignant hoot. Deciding that his familiar's course of action was the best Harry walked backwards many paces until the waterfall's spray wasn't hitting him and the roar of the crashing water didn't hurt his ears.<p>

"Waterfalls. A beautiful and useful tool in nature's design. Come Harry, there is someone who would like to meet you and we must get you settled in so we can begin our work."

The sound of Nicholas Flamel's voice drew Harry out of his staring at the vibrancy and lushness of the nature around him and he turned to follow the older wizard. The two of them walked up a cobbled stone path towards a large house built into the cliff side a hundred metres down from the waterfall. Before they reached the door however, it swung inwards to reveal the timeless beauty of a woman who has seen and done much good in the world.

"Ah Pernelle, excellent timing as always. Come, come Harry, in the house you go."

Harry nodded his head at Mrs. Flamel and she gave him a warm smile that reached her eyes as she stepped back from the doorway. Harry really didn't have time to look at the interior of the house as Nicholas kept moving him along and Pernelle followed after them. Only when they stood in what Harry assumed to be an observatory did Nicholas relax from the hurried but gentle pace he took on ever since the Platform of 9 and ¾.

"I know you have many questions Harry about who I am, what I've been doing all this time and why I waited until after the Triwizard Tournament to come take you as my apprentice but I ask that you let me tell you a story first. Is this all right with you?"

"Yes Mr. Flamel."

"Excellent. Our story begins in the year of 1945, outside of the infamous magical prison known as Nurmengard and deals with one of the most celebrated dates in magical history. Can you tell me what is so important about the year of 1945 and Nurmengard Harry?"

Harry thought hard about Nicholas's question and he had the stupid feeling that he should know this. An image of Hermione berated him in his mind and gave him the answer. He straightened and looked back up at Nicholas.

"That's the year that the Headmaster defeated Grindelwald and became known as a Dark Lord slayer."

"Very good Harry. Do you know why it is that Dumbledore dueled Grindelwald?"

"Well, Grindelwald was a Dark Lord wasn't he? The Headmaster had to get rid of him."

"You are correct Harry but why Dumbledore and not some other wizard or witch?"

Once again Harry looked down at the polished wooden floor of the observatory and thought about his answer. The more he thought about Nicholas's question the more confused he became and he shrugged his shoulders as he looked back up at Nicholas again.

"I have no idea Mr. Flamel. I suppose that anyone could have risen up and defeated Grindelwald."

"Correct once again Harry. Dumbledore fought Grindelwald because of the political, social and emotional pressures put upon him by the world and himself. At the very last moment Dumbledore entered into battle with Grindelwald and only because he could not delay any longer without embarrassment coming onto his name and honour."

This new information about the Headmaster poked holes in Harry's utmost respect for the Headmaster and he wondered how else history had been misconstrued, misrepresented or the full details not brought to light all to paint a better picture of an important witch or wizard. This line of thought surprised Harry but he had already known in his sub consciousness that by leaving with Nicholas Flamel, his life would be changing once again for better or for worse back at Platform 9 and ¾.

"Do you see the point that I am trying to make Harry?"

"No I don't Mr. Flamel. I'm sorry."

"You will learn in time Harry what knowledge has been kept hidden from not only you but the world in general. But now is not the time to dwell on that. Who is the newest and most powerful Dark Lord in existence right now Harry?"

"Voldemort is."

Even as he answered Nicholas's question, Harry's mind raced to connect the dots and the insight hit him like a ton of bricks. He gasped and looked at Nicholas in fear and apprehension.

"You told me this story because of my own relationship and history with Voldemort! I am on the only one who can defeat him and the same exact pressures that were placed on the Headmaster have been placed on me."

"Do you have any concrete evidence to support this claim Harry?"

Harry's indignation and fear leaked out of him like Nicholas had poked him with a pin and Harry looked back down at the floor. He shook his head and mumbled incoherently under his breath.

"One of the lessons that I aim to teach you Harry is to think before you leap whether on the battlefield or in the decision making process. This time though, your assumption is correct and we will be taking a side-trip to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry when you are ready."

"How will I know that I am ready Mr. Flamel? I believe that I am ready now and any information on how to defeat Voldemort must be seized at the earliest opportunity."

"You will know when you are ready Harry but suffice to say that at this moment you are not ready. The moment of clarity and concrete evidence that you seek is safe where it is for the moment and there are other matters more urgent that must be attended to."

* * *

><p>"Do we get to train today Mr. Flamel?"<p>

Harry kicked over a stone as he walked beside Nicholas on one of the many paths in the woods on the Flamel's property. Harry had been with the Flamel's for a week now and neither of the mysterious magicals had trained Harry in combat magic. Instead, Harry would spend most days eating and talking with Nicholas or Pernelle about all sorts of topics ranging from ethics to magical theories.

"Tell me Harry, what makes a hero?"

"Someone brave I suppose. Someone who faces all the unbeatable odds and comes out on top the victor."

"Then by your definition a hero is someone who never loses a duel or a battle and is one of the most powerful magicals in their time."

Nicholas's soft explanation straightened out Harry's mumble jumble and he nodded his head in agreement. The two wizards broke into a clearing where the sun shone down in powerful beams and created a pleasant atmosphere.

"Let me tell you something Harry that will expand your mind and make you think. A man, a hero, is known more for his deeds than a battle or a duel and the people will support the man that cares for them and not the glory of battle."

"But isn't that what a battle or a duel is? A deed?"

"An excellent question but no. A battle or a duel is an event but a deed is where someone performed a service or action for someone else for a better goal or purpose."

Harry sat down on a stump when Nicholas conjured up a chair and sat down. He sensed that this conversation would be critical in his training and he so wanted to train.

"Power is something that can be measured and not measured Harry. You can measure your power by how strong your magic is and how many spells you can cast on instinct. But can you measure the power of a group, an organization or a village that will stand up and fight with or for you?"

The wisdom spoken by Nicholas astounded Harry and he paused to think about the meaning behind Nicholas's words. His mind began to delve deeper, beyond the obvious on what Nicholas was really trying to say and the more Harry thought about it the more amazed he became. No wonder Nicholas Flamel was considered one of the most powerful and intelligent wizards if he had such wisdom as this.

"The second lesson that I want you to learn and think about today is that every decision that you make has an effect on the world and the people around you. No matter how small you think that decision is and when you begin to do some forward thinking you will understand more about what it is I am trying to say."

"I will take your word for it."

"Tomorrow will be a different lesson but today I must expand your mind on the different forms of power, what power can truly do and the heavy weight decision making has. Let us begin."

* * *

><p>The third life-changing lesson Nicholas taught Harry was much harder for Harry to swallow and understand than the previous two lessons. Harry fought, ranted and argued Nicholas on the third lesson but the patience and wisdom of Nicholas Flamel prevailed.<p>

"Going off half-cocked and acting on your gut feeling will get you or someone you care about hurt or killed Harry."

"I've trusted my gut-feeling all my life Mr. Flamel and it hasn't steered me wrong yet."

"In every one of those situations if you had thought about the situation, circumstances or even the people involved would the outcome have been different?"

That question more than anything cooled Harry's angry questions and temper. He thought back over the past four years and grudgingly agreed with the much older wizard. He saw Nicholas smile and the heavy tension in the air dissipated. The rest of the day was spent analyzing Harry's past choices, big or small and predicting different outcomes if Harry had thought a little bit more rather than just reacted. Harry was amazed and vowed to think ahead in the future.

* * *

><p>The start of Harry's second week saw Harry's wish for combat training come to be and an eager Harry stood across from an amused Nicholas Flamel. The contrast between the two wizards was as obvious as night and day and Harry vibrated with energy.<p>

"We must find a combat style to fit you and your magic Harry. This training notion isn't taught to the general public until they join such professions like the Aurors, Unspeakables or if you are the heir of a pureblood elite family."

"Like the Malfoy's."

"Yes. Now, attack me with the intent to kill me."

This last statement surprised Harry and he faltered in his initial attack. Still, he threw everything he knew and had at Nicholas. Even though he knew that he stood no chance it still frustrated him when Nicholas didn't move except to block every one of Harry's spells with a flick of his wand.

"Stop Harry."

Even though it took much effort, Harry stopped but he noticed something strange. His magic was thrumming and every cell in his body vibrated with energy.

"What you are feeling right now is your potential on all fronts. Magically, physically, mentally and emotionally. You are _alive_ right now Harry Potter. You are alive."

"Is that what this is? I have never felt this much power in myself before."

"That is because from the moment you first arrived here the magic from this place has been chipping away at the restraints placed upon you as a child."

The last statement from Nicholas startled Harry and he looked at the older wizard for the answer. Nicholas chuckled and smiled.

"Nothing sinister is afoot Harry. All children have restraints placed upon them as a child to prevent accidental magical outbursts and they are taken off after the first year of observed magical training."

"You mean Hogwarts right?"

"In most cases yes. In your case I imagine your restraints would have been removed when you came of age and while a much rarer decision, it is still legal."

Harry's eyes flashed and he gripped his wand tightly. Although he didn't know for certain, he could guess that Dumbledore was the one who decided when his restraints came off.

"Do not dwell on this Harry. We do not have the time and now we must decide what to do with your increased power level. You need to find a style that best suits you and your magic."

"Okay. Let's do that."

For the next two hours that is what the two wizards set out to do. Harry was a jack-of-all-trades and fought with a fiery determination and nerves of steel. He didn't stop to think about his own personal danger or personal cost as long as he could win. He preferred to attack head on primarily but he quickly realised that sometimes the best way to attack was through a secondary blindside attack.

"Stop Harry. We are finished for the day."

At Nicholas's words Harry fell to his knees, gasping for breath and he felt drained. Still, he pushed up to his feet and looked into Nicholas's eyes. Nicholas smiled and motioned back towards the house. Harry didn't say much, too tired to speak and Pernelle chuckled when they walked into the house.

"True combat is much harder and more involved than your school professors' teach you eh Harry? A healing bath has been drawn upstairs for you and then you will come down and eat."

Harry winced at the thought of walking up the stairs but kept it to himself and walked up the stairs. He eased his clothes off and fell into the bath. Literally. Right away he could feel his body being rejuvenated and he felt refreshed when he got out of the bath half an hour later. He stumbled downstairs, clean and able to walk and fell into his chair to eat the meal Pernelle prepared for him.

"At least you don't look like the living dead my apprentice. After supper you will learn some more history and start Occulmency training. I want to see how you fare with the mental arts."

"Yes Mr. Flamel."

Harry loved the living room in the Flamel's house and by far it was his favourite room. Despite the temperature outside the house, the Flamel's always kept this room cool and had a ever-present fire crackling in the fireplace. Harry sat down in a comfortable armchair and waited for Nicholas to sit down next to him. The older wizard leaned forward in his chair to stoke the fire and once he was satisfied with the fire he looked at Harry.

"The mental arts are always harder to master and trickier to perform due to the fact that there are no visible signs of progression. I talked with Albus in regards to your Legilimency or even Occulmency training and he told me that you have no training in these subjects. This displeases me greatly because a wizard of your stature and fame has plenty of secrets to keep but you have no mental defences."

"What do I need to do to protect my mind sir?"

"You need to don your figurative armour and wield the matching figurative sword of course. For now we will start simple and I want you to let your thoughts roam free. Don't focus on any one thing specifically but do your best to clear your mind by letting your thoughts run wild."

Despite what he thought of the oddity of Nicholas's statement, Harry closed his eyes and exhaled as he did his best not to think on anything specifically. His thoughts rushed forward, like a damn had broken and Harry had to fight the natural instinct to corral them.

"Yes, that's it. See if you can keep your thoughts flowing for five minutes and then we'll move on."

"I…whoa…"

A feeling of serenity pulsed through Harry and he found his thoughts suddenly much easier to control. He prodded at this feeling and found that Nicholas had stabled Harry's thoughts with his own magic.

"This is what you are striving for with this exercise Harry. I want you to be able to view all of your thoughts at once but not be overwhelmed with them."

"Okay. Let me try again."

For the next hour Harry relentlessly sought to establish his own feeling of serenity in his mind and although he made a little progress according to Nicholas, he didn't achieve that feeling from before. Nicholas called out to him and when Harry came out of his meditative trance he saw Nicholas offering him a tall glass of water. He took the glass gratefully, not realising how thirsty he actually was and he downed the cool liquid in two gulps.

"Your first attempt at practicing the mental arts was acceptable Harry but we will now take our focus from the mental arts and focus on history. Do you remember where we left off with Grindelwald?"

* * *

><p>The month of July proved to be a true test of Harry's physical, mental and emotional skills as both of the Flamel's were relentless in their training. Every day for the first two weeks of July was a struggle for Harry to drag himself out of bed and downstairs for breakfast because he knew he was going to have another tough day of training. He had thought he was prepared for Nicholas Flamel's training but he soon came to realise that Nicholas and Pernelle had eased him into the <em>idea<em> of training in the second half of the month of June.

_"Again Harry. Keep your wand tip up for defence but down for when you attack. This is a simple way for your body to remember and be primed for either one. And remember, clear your mind and act on instinct or your famous gut. A skilled opponent can attempt to read your mind and 'see' what you are going to do next."_

Combat training was an area of training that Harry had come to both love and hate because although he had a thirst for battle, his body took a beating. Harry knew that there was no way he could beat Nicholas in a straight up duel but even still the older wizard had Harry do his best to kill him every time that they faced off.

_"Combat is ugly Harry and if you can find a way to avoid conflict I urge you to take it. However, if you find that you have no other alternative you must fight to win and to show that you are serious when you take out your wand. This way your enemies will hesitate and seek other means of resolving the potential conflicts you will find yourself in."_

After Harry had been worn down until he could barely stand, often using his wand to hold himself up as he knelt on the ground before Nicholas, the older wizard would take him to one of the many streams in the woods and the two wizards would have their first history lesson of the day. Despite his hesitancy towards history due to his History of Magic lessons from Hogwarts, Harry found that debating history with Nicholas Flamel was often one of his favourite times of the day. Nicholas had smiled and nodded his head when Harry told him this.

_"Being skilled and knowledgeable in academics is sometimes the difference between winning or losing an negotiation or battle Harry."_

Then, as the noontime sun rose high in the sky the two wizards would begin combat training all over again and Harry would more often than not find himself kissing the dirt as Nicholas bested him repeatedly. Nicholas Flamel was teaching Harry the finer points of dueling etiquette and both of them found Harry's dueling/fighting style. In true fashion, like the magical anomaly he was, Harry was the perfect mix between brute force (head on attack) and diversionary tactics (silent assassin). Harry's past experiences with the Dark Arts had him firmly against using dark magic or lethal curses in battle. Instead, Harry focused on charms and transfiguration (James and Lily both were skilled in either branch of magic).

_"Nicholas! Harry! Supper's ready!"_

Just as the sun was setting in the tree line, Pernelle would call out from the house and Harry would stumble after Nicholas as the two of them walked back to a warm, hearty meal. Pernelle would cluck her tongue and point a finger to the stairs as Harry trudged in. At first he would groan but as the days blurred together he would automatically trudge upstairs to where a hot, healing bath was waiting for him. Once in the tub, Harry would stay there soaking until Pernelle called him down and Harry would stumble back downstairs feeling a little better.

_"I know it doesn't feel like it right now but you are improving steadily Harry and you will have your desired breakthrough soon."_

_ "Patience in all things Harry and remember that good things come to those who wait. After supper we can review your healing lessons so maybe you can bandage up your own scrapes and bruises."_

Nicholas and Pernelle would often gently tease Harry at his downtrodden and glum expression at supper in an effort to get the dark clouds of discouragement around his head to disappear. As the three of them finished supper, Nicholas would clear the table and Harry would follow after Pernelle to the counter-top where she would teach Harry basic first aid.

_"Healing is just as important as maiming Harry. The ability to heal yourself or your allies can turn the tide of any battle."_

Pernelle told this Harry at every healing session in an ongoing effort to curb Harry's growing desire for combat. Harry would do his best to take Pernelle's words to heart but his adrenaline would course through him and remind Harry that he thirsted for combat. As the training would die down for the day, just before Harry would retire for the evening he would have one last lesson with Nicholas and work on his Legilimency and Occulmency.

* * *

><p>The month of July passed by in one big, long blur of seemingly endless days and too short nights. Harry felt like August smacked him in the face as one morning he came down the stairs, a noticeable slinky and graceful movements to his gait and he saw Nicholas reading the newspaper while sitting at the kitchen table. This wasn't uncommon and even Pernelle finishing up with the usual breakfast platter wasn't out of the ordinary but the relaxed atmosphere stopped Harry in his tracks.<p>

"Good morning Harry. Would you care to have breakfast before we leave?"

"Leave? We're not headed out to the training grounds?"

"No, we are headed to somewhere far different than the training grounds and we must move along or we will be late."

Harry sat down in his usual chair across from Nicholas and thanked Pernelle when she handed him a breakfast plate. While he ate, Harry looked over at Nicholas many times but the older wizard smiled once back at Harry before returning his attentions to the morning's edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Knowing that he wouldn't get any more information out of his mentor at the moment Harry returned to his breakfast and finished within a few minutes. He stood up from the table, walked over to the sink and handed Pernelle his plate.

"Go on Harry. Nicholas will take you to the portkey."

"Portkey? We're headed somewhere far?"

"Come my boy, I will answer your questions as we walk."

Harry took the two suitcases by the door when Nicholas nodded to them and he followed the older wizard as he walked out of the house. They walked across the small backyard but instead of turning right to head to the training grounds Nicholas took him down the seldom-used path to the left and into a small clearing with only a stump in the centre. A tin can sat on top of the stump and Nicholas summoned it to himself with a wave of his hand.

"You have been training hard these past two months Harry and it is time for you to reap a small reward for your considerable efforts. We are going on a vacation for the entire month of August and I will personally see you off on Platform 9 and ¾. Touch the can Harry and we can be off."

Even though he expected it, the knee-jerk reaction and pull behind his navel startled Harry but at least he retained his footing when the two wizards arrived at their destination. A smooth stone pathway was underneath his feet and the pathway led up to a large mansion on top of a grassy knoll.

"Whoa. Totally wasn't expecting this. Where are we and who owns this place?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: ****The original six chapters were semi-cannon and now this continuation is now straddling the line of semi-cannon to full on OOC. ****As of now this continuation is already 200 words more in length than the entirety of the fourth year story (the first 6 chapters). **

**A/N 3: I am trying to make this story one of my better stories and as such would appreciate feedback in the form of reviews or PM's with questions, concerns or tips for characters or plot points. All I ask is that you allow me to respond to your PM's or reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: General disclaimers that I do not own anything in the HP-verse and blah blah blah.  
><strong>

**A/N 2: I thank you for all the attention this story has gotten in the first chapter so far. Favorites, likes and even reviews. I think I have responded to all those that left reviews with questions or concerns.**

* * *

><p>"We are in the south of France and your godfather Sirius Black owns this residence. I was told that this is one of the many Black family vacation homes."<p>

"Sirius? Sirius is here?"

Nicholas nodded and as Harry turned around to walk up the stone pathway he jumped straight up in the air and performed a split. A black blur streaked by underneath him and Harry landed on one knee with his wand pointed at the dark blur. The dust settled and Harry recognised Sirius in his Animagus form of the Grim.

"I always said that I was faster than you Sirius and now I just proved it. Getting slow in your old age old man?"

"You turned out to be a right cheeky bugger Harry. I thought you were supposed to become a better wizard, not a comedian when we agreed to let you work with the Flamels'."

After Harry's comment, Sirius had transformed back into his human form and stared directly into Harry's eyes with his arms crossed. Harry grinned at his godfather because they were exactly the same height and he mimicked Sirius's pose by crossing his own arms.

"Physical power is only part of the true meaning of strength Sirius."

"Oh look who thinks they're too big for their trousers now? Bloody hell it's good to see you Harry."

Harry's stern façade broke when Sirius's did and he embraced his godfather in a manly hug and firm handshake. Harry turned to Nicholas and both older wizards shook hands.

"I see that you didn't waste anytime in training him Nicholas and that lessens the weight on my shoulders a little. Come, we can talk inside with Moony and the others."

"Others? There are others here? Who's here?"

Sirius laughed at Harry's excited questions and the three wizards finished walking up to the house. Sirius opened the front door, led them through the foyer and through the house until they walked out onto the back deck. The deck was up on stilts and overlooked the ocean a few hundred metres down the beach. Remus Lupin stood by the railing, looking at ease in appropriate beach attire and much healthier looking since Harry had seen him a few months ago.

"Moony?"

"Harry. It is good to see you again my friend."

Like with Sirius, Harry and Remus shared a quick hug and handshake before Remus said hello to Nicholas. Tonks, who decided to make her presence known by walking out onto the deck interrupted the four wizards catching up and whistled as she appraised Harry.

"You're not that bumbling little snot that crawled out of the transfigured Quidditch pitch back at Hogwarts at the end of the term now are you?"

"At least your quirky sense of humour hasn't left you Tonksie and you're still sporting that bubblegum coloured hair."

Tonks smirked at Harry's reply to her observation and hugged Harry. He chuckled and wrapped her up in his arms. A familiar aura of magic brushed against his and Harry let go of Tonks to walk back into the house. He smiled as Luna turned the corner and the two teenagers stared at each other from opposite ends of the room.

"And here I was hoping that I could surprise you Harry. I heard you talking from my open bedroom window but I see that you have some new tricks up your sleeves."

"A couple. How has your summer been Luna? Goodness, it's been so long since I've seen you."

Despite his body urging him to wrap Luna up in his arms and snog her senseless Harry resisted because he was very aware of the small audience the two young lovers had out on the deck. Luna's lips quirked up in a small smile and she walked over to him. Harry's eyes tracked the gentle swaying of her hips as she moved and as his eyes roved up from the gentle swell of her hips he noticed that his girlfriend had filled out some more.

"You can take a picture you know."

"Oh I will."

Harry didn't care that he lost in the verbal joust with Luna because now that she stood right in front of him he noticed the different colours that swirled in her clear eyes and that her lips seemed fuller. She placed a hand on his chest and Harry felt the usual warmth course through him whenever Luna touched him. He rested a hand on her hip and slid his hand down to interlock his fingers with her. They stared at each other for another moment, both of them trying to notice every change in the other but Harry turned around and walked back out onto the deck with Luna at his side.

"Well that was rather anti-climatic."

"What do you mean Tonks?"

"I figured you would have gone all hormonal on each other and we would have to arrest the two of you for public indecency or something."

Harry flushed a little at Tonk's teasing comment but laughed with everyone else and squeezed Luna's hand. She squeezed back and Sirius clapped his hands.

"Okay Pronglet, you're lass has been staying with us for the past few days and she is here with us for the rest of the summer holiday. Her father went on a expedition somewhere in Europe-"

"…Sweden."

Harry grinned at Luna's gentle interjection and everyone else chuckled. To be honest, Harry only half paid attention as he was more focused on the softness of Luna's skin and how nicely she looked in the sky blue summer dress she wore. True to her custom, Luna was barefoot and she had a couple of flowers in her hair. Harry did notice a slight change in her hairstyle where her bangs were braided and tied back to settle down on the back of her neck.

"…and your training will continue with Mr. Flamel."

"Sounds good Sirius."

Before Sirius could continue talking, Harry nodded at Nicholas, picked up Luna in his arms and dropped down over the deck's railing to the beach twenty feet below. He landed like a cat, set Luna back down and took her hand back in his as he led them to the surf.

"I see that you used your training with Mr. Flamel very well there Harry."

"It was the easiest way to get away from everyone without having to deal with their well-intentioned but incessant questions. Besides, Nicholas said that I was to relax for the rest of the summer holiday and that is what I intend to do."

Luna simply nodded to Harry's explanation and the two teenagers walked in the surf in silence for several long moments. Due to his advanced training with Nicholas, Harry could hear Luna's quiet breathing and feel her heartbeat through their joined hands. Most of the time his training was used for combat purposes, but it was a heady rush when he began to notice all the little things about Luna.

"Why did you not go with your dad on his expedition to Sweden? Not that I'm complaining or anything but you always said that you looked forward to your summer trips abroad."

"Daddy is going to meet with a rather secretive society of journalists and because I am not of age I cannot apply for membership to this society. It's a member only club I'm afraid and Daddy wasn't comfortable with me staying at my house alone for the next month."

"A secret journalist society huh? How interesting."

Luna smiled up at him and once again Harry was reminded how much he had changed physically since the end of the last Hogwarts term. Harry loomed over Luna by a good six inches and when she turned to face him she could easily hide behind the broad expanse of his frame. A deep desire to protect her from the evils of the world roared in Harry's chest and he tried to put his feelings into words but Luna placed a single finger on his lips.

"There is something that I have been waiting for you to do since you arrived Harry and everything and everyone else can wait."

"What are you-?"

Before Harry could finish his question Luna stood up on tiptoe and kissed him. The part of him that had felt empty since he had last seen Luna on the Platform of 9 and ¾ was replaced with a feeling of completeness and Harry pulled Luna closer with one hand on her hip and the other cupping the back of her neck. Luna finished melding her body to his by grasping his shoulders and sighing. The roar of the ocean was muted out as Harry's entire being focused on Luna's skillful mouth and how her soft, developing curves felt against his hardened muscles. The sensations overwhelmed him and he could feel his magic wanting to break loose.

"Luna…Luna…we need to stop."

With great difficulty Harry broke away from Luna's delicious kisses and breathed heavily with his face pressed into her hair. She returned the breathless sentiment by burying her face in his chest. Harry willed his erection to subside, grateful that Luna didn't bring it up even though he knew she had to feel it and eventually after a couple of minutes the hormones and passions subsided.

"Why did you pull away Harry?"

"It's not you Luna. Merlin and Morgana both it's not your fault. It's just…I…I'm more in tune with my magic than I've ever been before and crazy things happen when I…lose control. Most of the time the instances are silly and fine but I don't want to take any chances with you."

"Even though you have changed you're still the same Harry I know. Come, let's continue walking and you can catch me up on everything that has happened since I last saw you on the platform."

Grateful that Luna was letting their rather passionate moment simmer down, Harry took her hand in his and resumed walking in the surf. For the next two hours the two young magicals talked about Harry's advanced training in multiple areas of both magical and non-magical fields and Luna was an attentive listener. She asked pertinent, relevant questions and poked at Harry's ego when he became too boastful of everything he was accomplishing under the famous Nicholas Flamel's tutelage. Eventually their stroll had to come to an end and Harry led Luna back towards the Black family's villa.

"What has been happening since the end of the last term Luna? Has Minister Fudge been keeping his word about everything we had discussed the day he came to visit me in the hospital wing?"

"He has but with limited success in all areas. Even with your powerful and unconventional testimony to what happened that night in the graveyard the fear of the old purebloods is holding back progress in every forward step the ministry takes. I think that society as a whole has become too used to the short peace your parents and your own sacrifices have given them and they don't want that to change."

"Bloody hell but it figures. Nicholas didn't outright forbid me from reading the newspapers but it became the unspoken sentiment that I would be isolated from the outside world so that I could focus entirely on my training."

There was no regret or disappointment in Harry's tone as he spoke of Nicholas's training methods because Harry himself had chosen not to read the newspapers every morning even after Nicholas set them down on the breakfast table when he finished reading them. He knew that he would be swamped with media coverage when he returned to Hogwarts and he came out of his quiet summer of semi-isolated training with the Flamel family.

"And have you been sleeping okay? I know that you don't sleep well when you're plagued with painful memories."

"I…I sleep alright on most nights. Working with Nicholas and learning Occulmency and meditation exercises has really taken the edge off when I go to sleep. I could sleep better…but it's not too bad."

When Luna made little, quiet statements like she did with his sleeping habits, Harry felt like he was that much closer to her because these little comments showed how much she cared. He squeezed her hand in silent thanks and held the door open for her when they reached the villa. Someone leaped out from behind the closed door and Harry reacted on instinct when he pulled Luna to side with him. Tonks flew past and landed in an ungraceful heap on her face in the sand just off the back porch.

"Anyone ever tell you to look before you leap Tonksie?"

"Why you little cheeky bugger! How did you get so fast?"

Harry didn't respond except to shrug his shoulders and led Luna through the now open door. Sirius and Lupin were talking with Nicholas in what looked like a heated discussion but Luna tugged Harry away from the potential discussion and into the kitchen. A few house elves were bustling about, preparing a lunch buffet and all of them greeted Luna and Harry politely.

"You are here to have fun and hang out with your girlfriend no?"

Harry grinned at Luna's seemingly innocent question, picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and the two teenagers sat down at the table to talk until the adults walked into the kitchen. Harry noted that Sirius looked a little perturbed but Lupin smiled at him and cuffed Sirius on the back of his head.

"So Nicholas was just getting this old dog and I caught up on your training Harry and he makes you sound like you can take on the world."

"Well I don't know about the whole taking on the world part but Nicholas's teaching methods are much more effective than Hogwarts."

The talk around the table was deliberately light as jokes and stories were told all around about everyone and anything at the lunch table. The good banter had to come to an end however as Sirius cleared his throat and looked at Harry.

"Listen, pup, I know that you're training is important and from what Nicholas tells me, you have been out of the social loop for the most part but that's going to change. Voldemort isn't overtly active right now but he's not being quiet either and in the cliché chess metaphor, we've fought him to a stalemate so far. You returning to a social and public setting is going to have a huge impact on the war effort."

"How? I'm fifteen, still underage and I'll be in or at Hogwarts all the time."

Nicholas hummed and Harry looked over at him. In his typical fashion, the prestigious older wizard looked back at Harry and this meant that Harry needed to stop and think about the situation or in this case, what was just said.

"Your image Harry. Even if the old blood, old money purebloods don't want to focus on the war effort they still will want you to back them in their decisions. The ministry will want the same thing of you."

"Blimey."

Sirius laughed and then so did everyone else. Harry rubbed the back of his head like he did when he was embarrassed and gave a rueful grin. He looked at the three older wizards and shrugged his shoulders.

"So what will the ministry and the pureblood elitists want of me? Endorse a few products, attend a few public functions and smile for some photos?"

"That's the very minimum pup and I fear that they will want more from you than just that. You're patience and diplomacy is going to be tested more than you can imagine because you will be approached by many witches and wizards who have never spoken to you before but want a piece of your potential. Lucky for you, your little girlfriend here knows how to navigate the sea of politics and will have your back."

Luna smiled at Sirius's praise and squeezed Harry's hand, which she held under the table. Harry was suddenly very grateful that Luna would be at his side this year and squeezed her hand back.

"Speaking of your training, I want to see where you're at and what you can do. Nicholas tells us that you are capable of understanding the entire fifth year curriculum but he has mainly been going back through your previous years at Hogwarts and filling in any of the gaps in your understanding."

"Yeah, there were a lot of those in the beginning…"

Harry grinned sheepishly at Nicholas who smiled back in return and nodded his head. The others around the table laughed at the exchange and conversation turned towards magical battles in general.

* * *

><p>Later that evening as Harry finished getting ready for bed he felt Luna's magical signature enter his bedroom. He smiled as she still walked with almost near silent footfalls but he didn't turn around and waited to see what she would do. He didn't expect her to walk up behind him and hug him around his middle. Harry welcomed the gesture all the same. He turned around in her embrace and wrapped his arms low around her waist as hers slid up around his neck. Neither teenager said anything for a moment and Harry reveled in the fact that he could have this quiet moment with his girlfriend.<p>

"I missed this. We used to do this all the time while at Hogwarts."

"Unfortunately, fate seems to think that I am the only one who can defeat this centuries dark tosser and saving the world as we know it takes precedence Luna."

Luna laughed softly at Harry's quip but still didn't let go of him. Harry let her control their embrace as he knew that Luna needed good physical contact daily and he was still trying to get used to the sensation of having her developing body pressed up against him. After another moment Luna lifted her face from his chest and looked up at him with her wide, clear eyes.

"Now would be a really good time to kiss me good night Harry."

"Since you asked so nicely…"

Harry dipped down and pressed his lips gently to Luna's. Both teenagers sighed at the same time and Harry deepened the kiss as his magic surged within him. Luna welcomed his overt gesture with a small moan and it wasn't until they had to break for air did Harry realise the two of them were pressed so close together that a piece of parchment couldn't fit between their bodies. Realising that he was losing control, Harry eased Luna away from him and she nodded her head.

"I think I'll leave now but that was a hell of a kiss goodnight oh boyfriend of mine."

Luna turned on her heel and sashayed out of his bedroom. Harry knew that Luna did this to tease him as the two young magicals were testing the boundaries of their relationship and Harry appreciated any and all new gestures that brought him closer to Luna. He shook his head, stripped down to a pair of athletic shorts and climbed into his bed. He put his hands behind his head, sighed with contentment and thought back over to how perfect today had been. For once in his life, the Fate sisters seemed to be giving him a break and Harry would milk this opportunity for all that it was worth.

* * *

><p>The next morning at four in the morning found Harry Potter meditating in front of his bed and a certain stillness filled his bedroom. One of the aspects of the mental arts that Nicholas Flamel was teaching Harry was to reach out with his magic and use it as a sixth sense. There were many different applications to this useful skill and the end game was for Harry to be able to 'read' someone by their magic alone, but Harry found another use for the skill. By focusing his magic on certain items in his bedroom, Harry tried to levitate them off the floor and make them circle the room like a flushing toilet.<p>

"Rise and shine! Time to train! Up and…oomph!"

As soon as Harry felt the disturbance of someone entering his bedroom unannounced in the deep recesses of his mind, Harry reacted and shot his hand out. Every magical could naturally perform a few spells, charms or curses and one of Harry's was the banishing charm. The more that Harry returned his conscience and focus back into his bedroom, the more aware he became and he opened his eyes to see Sirius in a crumpled heap slumped against the far wall of the hallway.

"Damn."

Harry uncoiled himself from the lotus position and ambled over to where Sirius half-laid/half-sat. The older wizard groaned as he returned to consciousness and Harry smirked down at his godfather with his arms crossed across his bare chest.

"And here you thought that I would be like most of my other peers by trying to sleep at every opportunity didn't you? Surprise you old dog."

"I would cuff the back of your head if I were standing but I find myself at an unfavourable disadvantage at the moment. Help me up will you?"

Harry bent at the knees, grasped his godfather's hand and elbow and pulled him up. Sirius dusted himself off and eyed Harry's half-naked form. A sneaky smirk crossed his face and he waggled his eyebrows at Harry.

"Have a late night visitor last night Harry?"

"No and if you are referring to my sleeping attire I will have you know that this is my norm. My magic is constantly changing for the foreseeable future and throughout the night my body temperature fluctuates between hot and cold. This solution to that problem seems to work at the moment and I'm hoping that my magic stabilizes soon."

Sirius frowned at Harry's explanation but everyone else stumbling out of their rooms interrupted the two wizards. Harry's gaze zeroed in on Luna who slept in a light blue nightgown that ended at the middle of her thighs. He gulped and when he looked up he saw that her eyes had darkened as well as her gaze slid repeatedly over his bare upper torso.

"All right we need to move along because these two randy teenagers are having some pretty heated eye sex and I'm going to blush soon from the amount of heat between their gazes."

"Tonks! Show some decency won't you?"

"What Remus? Sex still scare you after all this time?"

Harry blushed, coughed and turned to walk back into his bedroom at Tonks and Remus's banter. He slipped into his usual training attire and walked downstairs into the kitchen for some breakfast. Nicholas nodded in greeting to him and Dobby had his usual summer time breakfast ready for him. Sirius, Tonks and Remus had changed into training attire as well and over a glass of orange juice Sirius handed Harry an old chess piece.

"What is it?"

"It's a portkey pup and this one will take you to the training grounds we are going to this morning. Nicholas tells us that we're going to need a lot of room and that combat magic is only part of your training regiment."

Harry nodded and finished his breakfast. Everyone met in the foyer of the Black family Spanish beach side villa and Harry held out the chess piece towards Luna. She grinned and as soon as she grabbed it Harry gave it a slight twist to activate the portkey. The two young magicals reappeared in a large and generic field with a small lake nearby.

"This is one of the training grounds my illustrious family decided to keep and maintain Harry. Why don't you warm up and let us know when you're ready to practice combat magic?"

"Okay."

Harry let go of Luna's hand (he didn't even realise that their fingers had interlocked as the gesture seemed so natural to him) and at a nod from Nicholas he began his morning run. Over the next thirty minutes, Harry ran around the property and at every five minutes (Nicholas called it out to Harry) he would drop and do twenty-five pushups or sit-ups. Once he finished running, Harry took a water break and motioned to Sirius that he was ready.

"You have some impressive physical cardio there pup and that will serve you well in a fight. I think it goes without saying that no killing magic or magic that will cause serious harm in our duel correct?"

"If that's what you want."

Harry's comment gave Sirius pause and he looked hard at Harry for a moment. Harry waited because he knew what Sirius was struggling with and a moment later Sirius spoke.

"Can you clarify that for me Harry?"

"I will not boast and say that I can successfully pull off an Unforgivable because that requires a certain amount of hate and I have yet to experience that. However, I know quite a few number of spells, curses and hexes that could be considered grey in the eyes of the law. Rest easy though Sirius because the only person I have ever attempted to use them on has been Nicholas and we both know that I haven't inflicted serious harm on him."

Sirius appeared to struggle with Harry's explanation for another moment but then nodded and rescinded the rule of no magic that could seriously harm the other. At Sirius's nod, Harry ran forward and his wand tip trailed low to the ground. His initial move must have caught Sirius by surprise as the older wizard didn't cast a spell at first.

"Stupefy. Bombarda. Expelliarmus."

Harry's reflexes were not impaired however and he cast the first opening salvo in the mock duel. Although rather childish and student text book, Harry's opening salvo was his way of showing Sirius that although he had changed, Harry still remained Sirius's godson. It appeared to do the trick however as Sirius shielded and spun around.

"Take this!"

A wide, scorching hot stream of flame lashed out of Sirius's wand and arched towards Harry. The younger wizard flipped over it and in a dazzling display of raw magic shot bolts of lightning at his godfather.

"Fulmen." (_lightning_).

Sirius grinned that trademark roguish grin of his and jumped back. He brought his flame whip back around in front of him and Harry's lightning spell blasted Sirius's flame shield. The resulting clash was a beautiful but deadly display of elemental magic but both wizards had already moved on. Harry spun low, letting loose a continuous barrage of tripping hexes and then jumped high in the air as he spun around again.

"Ignis uerticem." (_scorching flame_).

On his last spin Harry drew his arm back and when his momentum was strongest he thrust his arm forward. His wand tip glowed a molten orange and a vortex of flame shot towards Sirius. The older wizard's eyes widened and the other wizard threw himself to the side. He stood up, his eyes narrowed and began to circle Harry. Almost instinctively Harry countered Sirius's circling and he waited.

"Your magical reserves have been greatly enlarged pup and that's a promising sign. You have good control of your magic and most of all you are fearless. But how's your footwork? If I step here, then you step…there. Very good."

Sirius began a complicated pattern of rather intricate footwork and all the while still trading spells with Harry. Sirius picked up the pace and the two wizards were almost two blurs that's how fast they were going. Harry took a misstep, not used to this frenetic footwork and Sirius capitalized on this by hitting him with a bludgeoning hex. Harry flew backwards in the air, having caught the hex like an uppercut but quickly rolled back onto his feet.

"Good! Very well done Harry. Consider me impressed because I didn't think Nicholas would teach you something like that."

"We usually practice it in between training bouts as a way to stay limber."

Harry rubbed his jaw and would have stepped forward again if Nicholas hadn't stepped in. Remus and Tonks followed behind him and Harry groaned as he knew what Nicholas wanted to practice next.

"Yes, it's time to practice your dodging skills Harry. Whenever you are ready Sirius."

Harry jumped back several feet and laid his wand on the ground. He cracked his neck and did his best to see all three of his opponents who all stood thirty feet away from him. As one they raised their wands and it must have looked like a muggle shooting range as spells shot out of their wands at random intervals. Harry dodged, ducked, weaved and contorted his body into interesting positions as he did his best to avoid getting hit. He almost lasted for a full ten minutes when a hex barely caught his side and Harry winced. A second later another spell clipped his shoulder and Harry spun around from the force of it. He did his best to lean back to avoid the next three coming his way but one of them caught him full on and he rocketed through the air with a grunt.

"Enough."

Little birds flew in front of Harry's eyes and he took the offered hand when it appeared in front of his face. He saw Sirius looking at him, half worried but half amused and Harry shook his head one final time to clear the last of the birds.

"You all right there pup? I wasn't sure where to aim for a minute as I could have sworn there were three of you at one point but Moony got lucky and zinged you. You slowed down for just a fraction of a second and that's when we had you."

"I hate that part of training."

Sirius barked out a laugh and the two wizards walked back over to where the others stood. Tonks punched him in the shoulder and Remus nodded his head in congratulations.

"You move very well Harry and I can see that you haven't wasted your time with Nicholas Flamel this summer. You should be proud of what you have accomplished."

"I wasn't fast enough."

"No, but that will come in time. Patience in all things remember Harry?"

"Yes sir."

Harry flushed at the rare half praise from Nicholas and stepped back five feet to begin his cool down stretches. The adults stayed in a close circle and conferred on Harry's training he imagined but Luna sat down in front of Harry. She was a welcome distraction and the two younger magicals simply stared at each other for a few moments. Luna smiled and braided some grass.

"It was rather…exciting to see you perform earlier Harry. I'm going to be the envy of all the witches at Hogwarts again when you first show off your improved athleticism and grace. Oh I cannot wait until we can dance!"

Luna laughed at Harry's groan but both of them knew that Harry wouldn't pass up the opportunity to hold Luna close to him for a short while…even if it was dancing. Besides, Pernelle had been teaching Harry the customs and courtesies of someone of his stature (he was to be Lord Potter when he came of age) and Harry wanted to surprise Luna with this new wealth of information when the opportunity presented itself.

"Well I will have to beat the other blokes off with a stick once the term starts because you have become even more beautiful than they will remember."

"Oh? And what have changes have you noticed about me Harry?"

As she said this, Luna leaned forward and her sundress fell away from her chest. Even though he knew it was a ploy, Harry was powerless to resist at least a quick glance and he noticed that Luna's breasts had filled out more along with her simple nude bra. He gulped but his competitive spirit roared to life and he tugged his sweat drenched t-shirt off. He deliberately flexed his muscles as he stretched and he heard Luna's slight intake of breath.

"Lots of things. I wonder though, is your skin as soft as it looks?"

Harry whispered this in Luna's ear as he moved forward to get up and he felt her tremble. Luna grinned up at him as she caught up to him and they once again linked their fingers together as they walked over to the adults.

"You and I need a shower pup but we figured that we could head back to the villa for a quick refresher."

"Sure, then Luna and I are going to head out onto the beach and explore for a bit."

Sirius went to say something, his former playboy obviously struggling with his god fatherly paternal protective instincts but Tonks elbowed him in the gut. The air let out of his lungs and Tonks held out the same chess piece as before to Harry.

"That sounds fine Harry and you deserve a little break after your display here this morning. We'll see you sometime later today all right?"

"Thanks Tonks."

Harry twisted the chess piece like before and transported him and Luna back to the villa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 3: Character development is a huge part of this story and many events are told within the perspective of five or six people. As always if you have a concern, plot/character development suggestion or anything of the nature that requires feedback leave a review or PM me.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: General disclaimers that I still don't own anything in this HP-verse...  
><strong>

**A/N 2: There is a growing number of readers that think that this story will be a Harry/multi and I'm stating right here that this story will be a Harry/Luna only. Nothing else to it. The reasons that these reviewers have stated are plausible but I'm always testing out new relationship or concept ideas in my stories and frequently go with in the moment decisions.**

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after the young couple returned from the training field found them walking back out onto the beach at the back of the villa and holding hands. Harry noticed that Luna had fallen silent, as if she was thinking on something particularly confusing and he wondered if it had anything to do with his training session this morning. After a while he couldn't stand the silence anymore and squeezed her hand.<p>

"Knut for your thoughts?"

"Why did you use elemental magic?"

Out of all the questions Harry thought Luna would ask, he didn't expect her to ask this one. He shrugged and kicked a clod of sand with his bare foot.

"Nicholas hasn't taught me any advanced spell work or new hexes. When we first started combat magic training, it was all about movement and using every inch of available ground in the chosen combat field. Once I had a solid grasp on that we incorporated real basic spells while moving and I shot targets for hours."

"That makes sense. He's teaching you the fundamentals."

"Yes and once I moved on to moving targets and then onto targets that fired back…we started on core magic."

"Core magic?"

Harry grinned and nodded enthusiastically. He had just as much skepticism about this so called 'core magic' as Luna did but Nicholas had chuckled.

"Core magic is another term for elemental magic. If you think about it, what do most magicals go for when they can't remember a spell, curse or hex?"

"Simple magic…like using their environment. And in their environment there is abundant elemental sources like water, earth and air."

"Exactly. Elemental magic is often regarded as high-level magic that only powerful and skilled magicals can use but that's hogwash. Most magicals don't think to use elemental magic until they're painted into a corner and then it's too late. Nicholas didn't want me to be put in that situation so he is making sure I have an extensive grasp of the four main elements. Fire, earth, water and air."

Harry didn't say anything else for a few moments and let Luna digest everything. She nodded but then held up a finger as a thought struck her.

"Sirius and you used lightning. Is that the fifth elemental magic?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"No, lightning is simply air molecules vibrating closely together at rapid speeds. This charges the molecules and creates lightning."

"So if you were to use the ice element…?"

"Then I would be using a mixture of air and water to freeze the water molecules."

Luna laughed and jumped up to kiss his cheek. Harry grinned down at her and was confused. Luna laughed again and shook her head.

"You amaze me every day oh boyfriend of mine. You just explained elemental magic and two uses of mixing elements to create secondary elements like you were talking to a toddler. I'm glad to see that Nicholas didn't just train your body. Not that I'm complaining about _that_ of course."

As Luna said this, she stopped walking and molded herself to Harry's front. Automatically, Harry's hands settled on her hips and he dipped down to meet her halfway for a sizzling kiss. As the moments passed Harry's hormones took over and he pulled Luna even closer to him. She moaned and Harry seized this opportunity to taste her as his tongue swept into her mouth. Luna whimpered, the pleasure enhanced and Harry's ego was stroked. He wanted to be closer to Luna still and he…wrenched himself away.

"Stop! Luna, we need to stop!"

"What? Why? What's wrong Harry?"

Hurt flashed through Luna's eyes and bled through her tone. Harry so badly wanted to soothe that hurt but he needed to protect her. Even from him. His magic surged within him and Harry took another step backwards. The bracelets around his arms hummed and vibrated.

"Harry? Are you okay? Talk to me. Please."

Harry tried to answer, he really did but all of his self-control was concentrated on controlling his magic and not accidentally lashing out at Luna. Several tell tale signs of apparation were heard and Harry looked to see Nicholas and Sirius sprinting towards him. Tonks and Remus were as well but they weren't as quick as the other two. Nicholas held out an arm and stopped Sirius near Luna. Nicholas himself walked closer to Harry and his gaze pierced through Harry's fear.

"You need to let go Harry and let this surge of magic out. You're only going to hurt yourself by trying to contain it. Trust in me that I will protect the others. That I will protect her."

Harry's entire body shook from the effort he made to contain his magic and his fists were clenched. His knuckles were white and crescent shaped cuts were on his palms from his fingernails. Luna would later tell him that it was his eyes that fascinated and scared her the most. His eyes were pulsing and glowing ethereal green hues that were outside conventional norms.

"Let go Harry. Just let go."

"Aaaah! _Kasai_!"

The magic erupted from Harry as he looked heavenwards and screamed. His hands were lowered at his sides and his palms were faced up. Twin beams of magical light shot out of his hands and the force of his magical release sent out a shockwave that scattered sand and debris all around him. If it wasn't for Nicholas's shielding the others, they would have been hit but Harry's magic collided with the aforementioned shield and Nicholas's shield shone briefly for a few seconds.

"Harry!"

Dimly Harry heard Luna's cry through the maelstrom of his emotions, hormones and magic but he was powerless to respond. He fell to his knees, exhausted and embarrassed. He hung his head, eyes lowered to the ground and his gaze unfocused. A strong, weathered hand rested on his shoulder and Harry looked up to meet Nicholas's unflinching gaze.

"You are learning Harry and not everything will come easily. When we fall we have two choices. To stay down or to…"

"Pick ourselves up and dust ourselves off. To keep trying."

Harry responded automatically, the old maxim a comfort and something both Pernelle's had been teaching Harry over the summer. When Nicholas reached under Harry's arm and stood up, Harry followed suit. Nicholas turned around and looked at the various expressions on everyone's faces.

"Harry and I are going for a short walk. We will meet you all back in the villa shortly."

* * *

><p>Luna watched her boyfriend and his mentor walk away from them and further down the beach. She stood rooted to the ground and raised a hand to her lips that still tingled. When she had kissed Harry this last time she could feel his magic and emotions mixing and then losing control. She was too swept up in the moment to do anything but hang on however. The moment had felt like something straight out of Padma's naughty romance novels and then Harry lost control.<p>

"Luna?"

Remus interrupted Luna's internal musings and she looked up to see the werewolf magical smiling gently down at her. The former DADA professor nodded in the direction of the villa and Luna fell in step alongside him as they walked in silence.

"Harry's going to be all right lass. Losing control of ones magic for the first time is always a frightening experience but Nicholas Flamel will explain everything to him."

"Harry's loss of control wasn't normal though was it Mr. Lupin?"

Out of the corner of her eye Luna saw Remus wince at Luna's insight but the older magical nodded with a sigh. It would be a while before Luna would be able to revisit the memory of Harry struggling to control his magic without her fears getting the better of her but Luna knew that she had to. For Harry, because she was his girlfriend and she needed to show him that his newfound power didn't scare her. Which was a lie because it did.

"No, Harry's loss of control was more severe then most but according to Mr. Flamel that is because Harry has a larger magical core than most. Harry is strong willed and he needs a teacher like Mr. Flamel to curb his impulses."

Luna hummed but didn't respond and they entered the Black family's villa. The adults stayed in the kitchen but Luna went upstairs to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>An hour after everyone else had walked back to the villa, Harry and Nicholas walked in. Harry didn't look anyone in the eye or speak and hurried up the stairs to his bedroom. Nicholas watched his pupil with an internal sigh and then returned his gaze to the centre of the kitchen where Remus, Sirius and Tonks waited. Nicholas didn't speak right away and poured himself a cup of tea from the tea set that rested on the table. He looked down into his cup to gather his thoughts and hummed.<p>

"Both Harry and Luna will be fine. I protected all of us from Harry's magical outburst and Harry will not suffer any physical injuries. Mentally however, that is something only time and our young lovers can heal."

"What happened Nicholas?"

Nicholas finally looked up from his tea when Sirius spoke and Harry's godfather looked equal parts concerned but amazed. The older wizard couldn't blame the other man as someone of Harry's magical caliber hadn't come around since the young, charismatic Tom Riddle, now commonly known as Voldemort.

"Over the summer I have started training young Harry in many different magical arts and theories and not just physical. I have endeavored to reach Harry on a basic emotional level because that is where Harry fundamentally understands magic. Once Harry understands the why and accepts whatever lesson, magical or mundane, emotionally then his progress is astounding."

"Yes, I remember Albus mentioning that at the end of the term after Harry woke up from that bastard cursing him at the end of the third challenge in the Triwizard Tournament."

Nicholas saw Remus reach over and lay a calming hand on Sirius's shoulder and the other man calmed down. Nicholas smiled and nodded to himself because Harry had such strong male influences in his life and they would help the lad greatly in the future.

"Yes, Albus and I are in agreement about this and that is why I place such great emphasis on Harry mastering the mental arts as soon as possible. Harry's greatest strength is his ability to love and care for those close to him but his greatest weakness is also the same thing. He will lay down his life for his friends and family and/or surrender in battle. He is also susceptible to the mental arts but not as much as before."

"So what sparked Harry's magical outburst earlier this afternoon then?"

"Young love Sirius. Harry showed me the memory and suffice to say that while the boundaries were respected, Harry and Luna are becoming closer both physically and emotionally. It is the combination of both of these things that caused Harry's magic to surge and he couldn't control it in time."

The atmosphere in the kitchen was a mix of emotions and Nicholas stood silent as he waited for the other adults to digest what had been said. Both Harry and Luna were powerful magicals, each in their own right and Nicholas felt confident that the young couple would move past this setback.

"So what are we to do then? I don't have the heart to separate them from each other and I don't want to chaperone them all the time either."

"Two excellent points Sirius and I have a proposal. From what Harry has told me this summer, adults don't take the time to listen to him and really hear what he has to say. I propose that all of us talk about this incident openly and freely. We need to show both Harry and Luna that neither of them did anything wrong this afternoon and that hormones are a part of growing up."

Silence met Nicholas's proposal and he smiled gently. The other three adults in the room nodded and Nicholas's smile widened. He finished his tea and clapped his hands.

"Excellent. If you all will excuse me, there is somewhere else I need to be at the moment and I will return tomorrow morning for Harry's training. Good evening."

Nicholas disapparated on the spot and reappeared in the Headmaster's study at Hogwarts. Albus's great phoenix, Fawkes, trilled upon his arrival and Nicholas waved a hand in greeting. All the portraits of former headmaster and headmistress's 'woke' up as well and Albus himself walked into his study at that moment. The other wizard looked surprised but then his eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.

"Nicholas! What a pleasant surprise. Please, sit. Lemon drop?"

Nicholas watched as Albus walked around his large desk, sat down and motion towards the candy bowl. Nicholas declined the candy with a polite smile but did take a seat in the offered chair. For a few moments the two great elder wizards stared at each other but Albus broke the stare down with a tilt of his head.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company my old friend?"

"Our mutual charge Albus. There has been a recent development in young Harry's training that I did not expect to happen for a while and I could use some sound advice."

At the mention of Harry's name, Albus straightened in his chair and steepled his fingers. The other wizard leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk. Nicholas knew that while Albus did not expect nor appreciate Nicholas appearing from out of thin air and taking over Harry Potter's training but Albus wouldn't dare confront Nicholas. Directly anyways.

"And how is Harry?"

"He's quite all right but a little shaken up. He experienced a rather powerful magical outburst that he couldn't control and he doesn't know what to do with himself. No one was hurt but suffice to say that everyone else doesn't know what to do about the incident either."

"Where is Harry? What others? What exactly did Harry's unexpected magical outburst entail?"

Nicholas chuckled and raised a hand to stop Albus's rapid-fire questions. Nicholas knew that his time on this earth was quickly reaching its end and he accepted this fact. However, one of the main differences between the two men in the study was that Nicholas had decided to use his twilight years to actively and decisively make a difference in the world. Albus was choosing to make a difference in the world but almost passively and if he had his way than Harry would grow as a wizard but at a much steadier and controlled pace.

"I cannot say where Harry is as the protective charms prevent me from doing so, the others are those that care for him deeply and Harry unleashed a magical flare that scorched the ground he stood on. Tomorrow we will continue his training and teach him to accept what his magic is trying to tell him."

"And what do you think Harry's magic is trying to tell him?"

This time it was Nicholas's turn to lean forward in his chair and his eyes twinkled too. There was an air of excitement around the Philosopher's Stone creator and he grinned.

"That it needs out and it needs out right now. We both know that Harry's emotions influence his magic a great deal and this summer I have given Harry much to think about and feel. Every day he grows stronger and smarter and he is beginning to realise what power truly means."

"You don't plan on going quietly do you my friend?"

Nicholas chuckled and shook his head. He stood up and straightened his robes.

"No, no I do not. Harry Potter is one in a million Albus and I will see him use all of his talents to their fullest before I die."

"When can I see him?"

"When the time is right for the both of you Albus. Good night."

* * *

><p>Far from the summer beaches of France, in a dingy but once majestic manor, Tom Riddle sat under a blanket. The fire roared and crackled but Riddle still felt cold and weak. Earlier in the day, a great outburst of magic had broken Riddle's meditations and he had searched for the source of this outburst.<p>

"Harry Potter…"

It would seem that his greatest and most resilient foe had reached new levels in his magical prowess and Riddle pondered the meanings of this far into the night. The body that he had assumed control of on that fateful night last summer was strong but still rejected Riddle's attempts at a complete merging. Once again, Harry Potter thwarted him as this host body had strong memories of Harry Potter and the brat's influence still lingered strongly.

"How amusing…"

Riddle countered this by having dark runes painted on the host's body and a strict potion regiment. Still, this was a slight setback to Riddle's master plan and drew his attentions away from the overall scheme to seize the soft-bellied ministry.

"Continue to meddle and flounder in the dark Harry Potter. I will have my revenge and take everything you hold dear away from you."

* * *

><p>The next morning found Harry sitting on his bedroom floor, cross-legged and shirtless. He had no awareness of the outside world and he had delved deep into his meditations in the relentless pursuit of that specific point between rage and serenity. Nicholas had told him that he could be almost unbeatable if he could call upon that specific point on a regular basis.<p>

_'If you tap into that kind of power you will hurt those that you care about.'_

Harry ignored that nagging voice of his insecurities and kept his focus. Sweat poured off his body and every item smaller than two feet floated throughout the room. He found an anchor point for his magic and nudged it with his mind. The result was like touching a live wire and Harry physically flinched.

_'Luna's scared of your newfound power and abilities. She's afraid that you might hurt her.'_

The objects floating in his room crashed to the floor with a loud bang at that particular thought and Harry's eyes snapped open. He felt cold and clammy all of a sudden and he jumped to his feet. His bedroom door opened and Sirius strode in. Harry's quick eyes noticed that his godfather tried to be discrete in pocketing his wand and the older wizard leaned against Harry's dresser.

"Everything all right Harry? It looks like a rampaging centaur swept through your room and tossed everything about."

"Everything's fine Sirius. I just lost my concentration in my meditations and everything fell to the floor is all."

Harry spoke quickly, not looking at Sirius and he busied himself by picking up the nearest items up off the floor. He heard Sirius sigh and Harry cringed because he knew that Sirius saw right through him.

"Why don't you come down for breakfast and come back to your meditations later? Some good food will fill your stomach and replenish your magical reserves."

"Yeah, okay."

Harry followed Sirius out of his room and he made sure to close his bedroom door behind him. He didn't want anyone else to see his momentary weakness and he nodded to Nicholas when he entered the kitchen. Dobby set a breakfast plate down on the table in front of Harry as he sat down and Harry thanked the house elf.

"I'd ask how you slept last night Harry but you look like hell. Make sure you eat a good breakfast."

Harry smiled bleakly at Remus and ate his breakfast in silence. He acutely noticed that Luna wasn't in the kitchen and a wave of sadness swept over him.

"I suggest that you go for a long run along the beach after breakfast Harry and clear your head. We will resume your training later this afternoon."

"Yes Nicholas."

Harry finished breakfast quickly after that and walked into the sitting room. He talked with Tonks for twenty minutes to let his breakfast settle and then slipped on his trainers by the door. Without looking back Harry ran down off the porch and down along the surf. The rhythmic slap of his feet in the waves lulled Harry into a peaceful trance and he turned around to head back to the villa after a couple miles.

"My name is Harry Potter and I am strong. My name is Harry Potter and I am compassionate. My name is Harry Potter and I am in control!"

With his last declaration Harry picked up his pace and when the villa came into view he sprinted the last portion of his run. Blood rushed in his ears from his exertion, his chest and legs burned and black spots dotted his vision. Still, Harry continued to push himself and he flashed by the villa. He slowed down his pace and he turned around at a jog.

"My name is Harry Potter and I will not lose myself to my fears."

Harry walked up towards the villa with his hands behind his head and sweat dripping off him. The front door opened and Luna stepped out. Both teenagers stopped and their eyes locked. Harry so desperately wanted to say something but no words would come out of his throat and he continued to stare. Luna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave him a weak, tentative smile.

"Did you have a good run?"

"I, um yes. Yes I did. Going to collect sea shells?"

It felt awkward to be at odds with his girlfriend as Harry was used to being able to finish her sentences and he hated the tension between them. Both were careful to keep at least a foot of distance between them and Harry was surprised at how much the physical distance pained him.

"Yes, I think a walk along the surf will help clear my head. Do you know what your daily training will entail today?"

"Um, no. No I don't but between Sirius and Nicholas it will definitely be something interesting."

"Oh, that sounds good. Well, you should get going because you don't want to be late."

Harry stepped aside and let Luna pass. On impulse he reached out at the last moment and grabbed her hand in his. A faint tingle and warmth shot up his arm at the contact and he looked into Luna's eyes. Her eyes had widened for a fraction of a second and she looked at Harry in surprise and fear. The fear in her eyes pained Harry but he swallowed past the lump in his throat and kept a firm but gentle hold on her hand. After a long moment, Luna squeezed back and then let go as she walked down the porch. A small part of the knot in his stomach loosened and Harry took a deep breath before heading into the living room.

"Give it time Harry. She'll come around and you two will be comfortable with each other again."

Harry looked up to see Sirius leaning against the doorframe and he gave Sirius a weak smile in return. Tonks threw Harry a towel and he caught it with a quiet thanks. Nicholas looked at Harry and Harry straightened. He met Nicholas's gaze for as long as he could but this morning's snafu with his meditations came to the front of his mind and he looked down after a moment.

"We are going back to the training field we were at yesterday morning and Harry will practice his rhythm and pace for combat magic training."

Harry nodded and accepted the chess piece from Sirius. Without waiting for anyone else he twisted it in that particular way and a moment later he reappeared in the Black family training grounds. Sirius and Nicholas reappeared as well and without a word Harry walked several feet away from Sirius. He took a deep breath and let his wand slide out of his wrist holster. Sirius did the same and an indifferent expression was on his face.

"Practice your timing and fluidity this afternoon Harry. Whenever you are ready."

Harry settled down low into a dueling stance and flicked his head to get his hair out of his eyes. He controlled his breathing in even intervals and let his gaze focus on his godfather. The other wizard didn't move and Harry's eyes narrowed as he continued to focus his gaze on Sirius. Without warning, a moment later Harry exploded into movement and flicked his wand at Sirius. A deep red spell raced towards Sirius with Harry sprinting behind it and Sirius countered with a reflective shield. Harry's spell headed back towards him but Harry was already in motion.

"Confringo."

Harry dove forward, the returning spell flying by underneath him and Harry cast the blasting curse. He rolled at the end of his leap and swished his wand side to side. A bright green ribbon flew out of his wand and attempted to entangle Sirius. Harry had successfully cast his ribboning charm before Sirius could counter his blasting curse and the older wizard shielded. Harry wasn't done however and kept attacking Sirius with his ribboning charm.

"Move Harry. You are slowing down."

Nicholas's words cut through the air and Harry snapped the fingers of his other hand. A ball of blue flame appeared in his hand and Harry threw it at Sirius. Harry leaped high into the air, bringing his wand high over his head and brought his wand down with as much force as he could.

"Reducto!"

A multi-coloured shield appeared the second before Harry's spell hit and Harry flipped backwards in the air as the explosion sent him tumbling backwards. He landed like a cat on his feet, wand at the ready and looked up. Nicholas stood next to Sirius, hand held aloft and the shield shimmered in the afternoon sun. The ground around Nicholas's shield had caved in and created a deep circle like a moat.

"Excellent timing Harry and I see that your wand less magic has improved with the basic fire spells."

Harry nodded and rolled to the right when Nicholas cast a spell at him. He rolled again when Sirius cast a spell this time but waved his wand in a circular pattern at the nearby lake. A large portion of the water levitated out of the lake and floated over the three wizards. Sirius cast the freezing charm and the water solidified like a large half dome.

"Incendio."

A split second later Harry not only melted the ice but turned it into a swirling mist that descended upon the wizards in seconds. Harry moved quickly in the thick mist, cutting through it like a ghost and leaned back to dodge a stunner. The mist had parted for just a second and Sirius stared at him from ten feet away. Before either wizard could retaliate, the mist closed in again and Harry moved on. A shadow appeared twenty feet from Harry and he raised his wand.

"Descendo."

The sinking spell hit the shadow and it started to sink into the ground. Before Harry could continue his attack the hairs on the back of his neck rose and he shielded himself from behind. He grunted as the power of the spell hit his shields hard but he disappeared into the mists again.

"Duro. Stupefy."

The mists had parted again to reveal Sirius looking around and Harry cast a solidifying charm followed by a stunner. Sirius shielded but stumbled back from the force of Harry's spells and Harry froze his godfather's feet to the ground with a quick freezing charm.

"Diffindo."

A low powered cutting curse hit Sirius's throat and left a cut but nothing serious. The mists cleared and Harry looked to his left to see Nicholas channeling the water back into the lake. Sirius walked over to Harry a moment later and nodded his head.

"You move well when hidden pup and I can see that you have learned to use the environment around you as a weapon. Let's see if I can even the score by practicing footwork drills eh?"

* * *

><p>Much later in the evening than Harry wanted or anticipated, he stumbled back into the villa and steadied himself with a hand against the sitting room wall. Bruises, scrapes and dirt covered his body and his athletic shorts were ripped in a few places. Sirius and Nicholas had pushed Harry to his physical and magical limits, seemingly intent on making sure he remembered every little aspect of the training earlier this afternoon.<p>

"Ha, you look like a new recruit in the Auror academy. Rough day?"

Too tired to respond, Harry looked up and saw Tonks sitting on one of the couches and reading a book. He nodded his head and trudged up the stairs to the second floor. He stumbled into the bathroom, filled the tub with ice and cold water and then lowered himself into the tub. He hissed at the cold temperatures and his self-control was the only thing that made him lower himself into the tub until his lower body and stomach was submerged. Harry would have liked to submerge his whole body but going any lower would have put his health at risk.

"Bugger."

* * *

><p>After his ice bath Harry drained the tub and took a long, hot shower. The house was quiet when he left the bathroom and he entered his bedroom. He tossed his dirty clothes into his hamper and flopped down on his bed with a heavy mind. A knock on his door drew him out of his dark mood before it could really begin and Harry called out for the person to enter without getting up. The soft footfalls made him sit up and he sat up to see Luna standing in front of him in a short nightgown.<p>

"Luna? What are you doing here?"

Luna didn't answer right away and instead fiddled with her fingers. Out of habit Harry reached out and took her smaller hands in one of his. Luna's hands gripped his hand tightly in hers and she cleared her throat.

"I don't like this tension and awkwardness between us. Being apart from you all day today has been unpleasant and I spent a large portion of my day today staring off into space."

"I don't like this either but you're afraid of me."

Harry cursed himself for being so blunt as Luna squeezed his hand hard and her gaze dropped from his. With his free hand Harry reached out and pulled her closer by her hip. She settled in between his legs but neither teen moved to become closer than their already established physical connections.

"I get why you are afraid and I wish you weren't but I get it. I wish I could convince you that I'm still the bloke you agreed to date with just a few new skills under my belt but that's something you'll have to come to grips with."

"I know that you are still Harry, my Harry but for a sensory witch with perfect memory recall what you did yesterday was unsettling. I am in awe but terrified of the power that you are coming to wield and I guess I didn't expect you to accelerate so quickly."

The more the teenagers talked the more comfortable Harry became and he stroked Luna's hip. Luna stepped a little bit closer and looked into his eyes. With Harry sitting on his bed and Luna standing in front of him, their eyes were almost on the same level. Harry saw the silver colour in her eyes but they were much clearer than they were this morning.

"Do you think that as I come to be the wizard that I was born to be that I will forget you?"

"Yes."

Luna's quiet, fearful answer tore Harry's heart and without thinking he hugged her to him. Luna came willingly and she held herself closer to him with her arms around his neck. Harry kissed the side of her head and rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"As cliché as this is going to sound, you are one of the main reasons that I am partaking in this training regiment. For all of my life I have been under the constant threat of Voldemort and everyone seems to think that he and I are rapidly approaching our 'final confrontation.' I want to be free of his shadow and menace but the only way I can do that is to become a soldier."

"I thought I understood that when we first started dating but now that the reality of the situation is settling in I _really_ get what dating you entails. I'm sorry for doubting you Harry and putting extra stress on your shoulders with my doubts."

"I can think of a way that you can repay me."

"What's that?"

"Kiss me."

Harry feared for a second that he might have pushed Luna back out of her comfort zone but after a few seconds she smiled and kissed him. Harry held his girlfriend close and re-familiarized himself with her lips and the soft sounds she made. There was a hint of longing in their kiss but Harry held his passion back as he didn't want to push any more boundaries tonight. Luna pulled away and raked her fingernails down over Harry's shoulders and as far down his back as she could reach.

"Scoot back so I can sit down. I know that you are tired and you can lay down while we continue to talk."

It took a few moments but the teenagers situated themselves with Harry laying down and Luna sitting next to him on his bed. Harry stared up at his bedroom's ceiling and rested a hand on Luna's bare knee. She sat cross-legged and leaned backwards on her arms.

"Besides the obvious, how are you feeling Harry? I overheard Nicholas and Sirius talking by the front door and something happened in your meditations this morning."

Harry groaned and jammed his palms into his eyes. While having people in the house that cared a great deal about him was a relief, at the same time it was frustrating and this was one of those situations.

"I am trying to find one of the tipping points to powerful magic and this morning I hit a mental block as I tried. I lost my concentration and that was the loud crash everyone heard."

"What is the mental block?"

"That I'll lose you because I can't control my magic."

Silence hung over the two young lovers and Harry held his breath. He hated to rip open the metaphorical Band-Aid that they had just so recently applied to their relationship but Luna was nothing if not direct.

"Why do you think you will lose me Harry?"

"You admitted it tonight already Luna that you are afraid of my newfound power and although we are trying to move past it, the fear is still there."

"And do you think that together we can help push you past this mental block?"

Once again Luna surprised Harry by not focusing on the once white elephant in their relationship but instead she pushed forward and focused on their future. He debated whether he should tell her about how strong his internal fears had become and took an unsteady breath.

"I know that we can push past my mental block and all I have to do is look back on our last year at Hogwarts. Still, my fears and insecurities have become more intense and focused lately."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really explain it but my insecurities seem stronger than normal and I don't just mean because I'm the bloody boy-who-lived."

Luna didn't say anything but stretched out beside Harry and hugged him tight with an arm around his midsection. Harry shifted so her head rested more comfortably in his shoulder/chest and pulled up the sheets to his bed with his other hand.

"Let's not think about it anymore tonight Harry. We can talk more tomorrow morning when the sun's up."

Harry hummed his agreement and closed his eyes. He focused on Luna's warm, curvy body against his and her even breathing. The combination lulled him into a meditative state and then sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More and more readers are providing feedback which is great. As always if you have a question, comment or concern leave it in a review or a PM.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: General disclaimers again that I don't own anything in the HP-verse and blah...blah...blah.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry woke up to an empty bed but the spot where Luna had slept next to him was still warm and Harry grinned. He threw back the sheet and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up, swung his arms back and forth and grinned. Since he and Luna had mended their relationship somewhat, Harry felt like his confidence had received a major shot in the arm and he opened his bedroom door. The hallway was empty as he walked into the bathroom and he grinned when he saw Luna walking in from the other door. They stared at each other, identical grins on their faces and walked to where they kept their toothbrushes.<p>

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too."

They brushed their teeth in silence and when they were finished Harry turned to face Luna. She grinned up at him and jumped into his arms. Harry caught her around her small waist and raised his eyebrows as he looked down at her. Instead of answering verbally, Luna craned her neck and kissed Harry. Harry grinned into the kiss but returned the affectionate gesture in kind.

"I want to practice your morning meditations with you."

Luna's mumbles against his lips drew Harry out of his daze and he set her down on the ground. His hands moved from wrapped around her waist to settled on her hips and Luna kept them there by covering his hands with her own.

"If I'm right in front of you while you perform your mediations then you know that I am safe and I can lend you support when you reach that tricky mental block."

"Or my magic could lash out and hurt you. I'm not too sure about this Luna…"

Instead of getting annoyed as most girlfriends would, Luna smiled and batted her eyes. She leaned in close and stood on her tiptoes so her lips were millimeters away from Harry's.

"Harry, do you trust me?"

"I, um, you know I do. Still, it's dangerous."

Luna nipped Harry's jaw and raked her fingers up his abs to his chest and then spread her hands out. Harry groaned and trembled from the sensations.

"Please let me help you Harry…"

"Fine."

Harry growled out his answer and crushed his mouth to Luna's. He took out his annoyance of being tricked by Luna into making her boneless in his arms with his kisses. After a few sizzling kisses the young witch did exactly that and Harry chose this moment to pull away from her. She followed him and whimpered. Harry chuckled and breathed into her ear. She shivered in his arms.

"Payback is mine this time oh girlfriend of mine."

Harry stepped away from Luna and her eyes opened to reveal a blazing silver. The colour of her eyes stopped Harry in his tracks as he had never seen her eyes take this colour before and Luna's mouth twisted into a predatory smile.

"If that is the game you want to play then so be it. However, we need to begin your meditations. Shall we?"

Luna sauntered past Harry and it took just one second for Harry to follow his girlfriend into his bedroom. He shut the door behind them and sat down cross-legged in front of his bed. Luna copied him but instead of Harry resting his hands on his knees, Luna took his hands in hers and squeezed gently.

"Go ahead Harry. I'm right here."

With a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes and began to sink into his mind. Since he did this every morning since his training with Nicholas Flamel started, Harry traversed his mind at a rapid pace and reached the mental block in a matter of minutes. He probed the block and it rippled.

_"I believe in you Harry. You can do this."_

Luna's voice seemed to come from way above him and when Harry looked up from his mindscape he saw a light way above him. Her words of encouragement strengthened him and he punched the mental block in front of him. In his mind, the mental block had taken the shape of a giant black box and the following ripple was stronger this time. Harry struck the box repeatedly, each strike stronger than the last and he kept chanting Luna's name each time he hit the black box.

_"I know that this is hard Harry but keep going."_

As he continued to hit the mental block Harry realised two things. One, the effort was exhausting and two, a dull throb had begun to settle over his entire body. He knew that his mind had created a mental image of himself, much like the mental block taking the form of a block box and the pain he was feeling had transferred from his mind to his body. Harry hit the box one last time with everything he had and a crack appeared. Satisfied with his work Harry willed himself back up towards the light and opened his eyes to the outside world.

"Welcome back Harry."

Luna spoke softly, as if she was aware of his headache and she rubbed the back of his hands. Harry took a deep breath and realised that once again he was sweating profusely. With effort he took his eyes off the floor and looked into Luna's clear eyes.

"How long was I at it?"

"Two hours."

Harry groaned and rolled his head back and forth. He stood up on shaky legs and swayed as his vision blurred. Luna steadied him and helped him downstairs to the kitchen. Tonks and Remus looked up when the teenagers entered and Remus immediately took Harry's weight from Luna to help Harry sit down at the table. Tonks ran out of the kitchen for Sirius and Nicholas and the two wizards appeared moments later.

"What happened Luna?"

"Harry was attempting to break through a mental block that he found within himself during his daily meditations. He didn't say how much progress he made and I helped him down here."

"Very good child. Sirius, Remus help me get him into the living room where he can lay down. I'll help stabilize his mind and magic with my own."

All of the voices seemed to be coming from far away and Harry drifted in and out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>A groan announced Harry's return to consciousness and he kept still instead of trying to move about. His body felt like he had undergone several rounds with the Cruciatus curse and his extremities (head included) felt heavy. After a moment he struggled to open his eyes and groaned again as the daylight stabbed his eyes.<p>

"This is what a hangover feels like pup. Just without all the naughty mental images from the night before."

"How long was I out?"

Sirius's voice came over from the other side of the room but Harry didn't move his head and focused on being able to keep his eyes open without any additional pain.

"Just for a few hours. Nicholas said that you were handling everything fine and that you would be relatively okay when you woke up. Your bird is eating lunch but has hardly left your side and Tonks had to order her to eat something."

"That sounds like Luna. What happened to me Sirius?"

Sirius sighed and if Harry had chanced to look over at his godfather he would have seen him run a hand over his face.

"Despite my best attempts, I have been overruled on filling you in on all the details and this is coming from much wiser heads than mine. Nicholas will tell you what he can as soon as he returns."

"And that time would be now. Thank you for sitting with him Sirius."

With some effort, Harry turned his head to the side and saw Sirius sitting a couple feet from him in an large armchair with Nicholas walking over. Luna popped in the room a few seconds after and she made a beeline right for Harry. He took her outstretched hand and made room for her to sit with him on the couch. She sat down and placed their linked hands on his chest. Nicholas sat down in a chair he pulled up next to Sirius and Harry waited for his teacher to speak.

"Harry, do you remember our talks on Riddle's rise to power?"

"Yes. He used fear, prejudice and financial greed."

"Correct. Do you remember how I said that there was another part of Riddle's rise to power that we would discuss at a later date?"

"I remember that you were saddened and disgusted when you told me about it."

The mood in the room darkened but Harry ignored it and focused on playing with Luna's fingers. She had curled into his side as much as she was able to and as a result was half laying/half sitting on him.

"There is a dark ritual one can perform in the pursuit of immortality and Riddle has performed this ritual seven times. In his quest to live forever, Tom Riddle has traded seven pieces of his soul that tether him to this world and he cannot be killed without destroying these dark objects."

"Do we know what and where these dark objects are?"

"Albus and I have managed to locate five out of the seven and these objects are called Horcruxes."

Even as he spoke the word, Harry felt a dark chill sweep across the room and he held Luna's hands tighter for a second. The moment passed however and Harry looked at the older wizard who seemed to be holding something back.

"What is it Nicholas?"

"I said that Riddle created seven Horcruxes but he created the seventh by accident the night he came after you. Your scar is the seventh Horcrux and a piece of Tom Riddle's soul lives on in you."

A deafening silence settled over the room and everyone was tense. Luna had gone rigid, her breaths coming in almost shallow gasps and Sirius looked at the floor with a desperation that would have broken the most hardened of hearts. Harry chuckled bitterly and stood up. He set Luna down on the couch and paced around the room.

"It figures right? How else would I be able to do the things that I have done and do? Why else would my emotions be up, down and all over the place?"

"Harry, it is Albus and mine's belief that Riddle is using his Horcruxes to stay alive and make him powerful. He is leeching off your magic and when we find out a way to remove his Horcrux from your scar, we will see what happens."

Nicholas's words calmed Harry a little but finding out that his greatest enemy to date had a ticking time bomb in his head rattled Harry. He stopped pacing and went to say something but Nicholas stopped him with a raised hand.

"I bring this to your attention Harry because you need to know and knowledge is power. As more information about Riddle's Horcruxes surfaces we will let you know but until then you need to rest. That mental block that you encountered was Riddle's Horcrux and its inherent dark magic lashed out at you. We need Riddle to believe that his Horcruxes are still safe and as such, you need to lay low for a while."

"No training?"

"No rigorous training. As your body heals and recovers we will up the physical training but your magical training must remain nonexistent. This is acceptable because your birthday celebration is coming up and your friends would like to celebrate with you. Yes, we trained straight through the month of July and to make it up to you we are leaving for the Burrow as soon as you are ready."

* * *

><p><em>Harry's Birthday. Burrow.<em>

The Burrow, the Weasley brood's home for the past two generations(?), stood as tall and lopsided as Harry remembered it. Luna stood by his side, holding his hand and Sirius clapped both of them on the shoulder as he stood behind them.

"You do remember how to have fun and be a normal teenager right pup?"

"Har dee har har Sirius. Why did I bring you to my birthday again?"

Harry scowled at his godfather's question and took comfort as Luna squeezed his hand with hers. The trio of magicals walked up to the front door of the Burrow and Sirius knocked on the door. The door swung open less than a minute later and a red-faced Mrs. Weasley crushed Harry to him. Harry went a little reluctantly, instantly missing the comfort of Luna's hand in his and gave a few awkward pats on the Weasley matriarch's back. She released him after a moment and looked him over with a critical eye.

"Well at least you aren't as skinny as you usually are when I see you dear. My goodness, you are almost as big as Ronald now. Come in, come in."

Molly Weasley turned on her heel and hustled back into her home. Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly and took Luna's hand in his again as he made his way forward. Sirius closed the door behind them and a wave of familiarity washed over Harry as he noticed that hardly anything had changed in the Burrow since his visit last summer.

"Everyone is out back dear and you can say hi to them just as soon as you bring this pitcher of lemonade out."

It would seem that not even the summer heat would slow down Molly's cooking and Harry took the mentioned pitcher with a grin. He walked out back and his glasses tinted automatically from the sun's bright rays. Nicholas had seen fit to purchase Harry newer, better and more stylish glasses over the summer and Harry had thanked the man profusely.

"Harry!"

"Granger torpedo in three…two…one…oomph! Hey Hermione, how are you?"

Hermione Granger never did anything by halves and the force of her hug almost knocked Harry off his feet. It would have if he hadn't braced himself and he noticed with a little grin that Hermione's hug had extended to try and hug Luna as well. His girlfriend hugged Hermione back with equal enthusiasm and Harry mocked wheezed from the combined pressure. Both witches ignored him and Harry rolled his eyes as he knew that he wasn't getting out of this hug any time soon.

"You never wrote once since I last saw you on the platform Harry. You are such a prat and if it weren't for the fact that the Headmaster told all of us that you were studying with a powerful wizard I would hex you. Prat."

Harry laughed, full out belly laughed and picked up his best friend. He spun around in dizzying circles and squeezed her tighter when she squealed.

"Set me down before I puke! Ugh!"

Laughing, Harry did as Hermione commanded and shook hands with Charlie when the older wizard walked up. As he shook Charlie's hand he felt like he was being scrutinized underneath the other man's gaze and Harry straightened. He met Charlie's magic with a pulse of his own and the older wizard grinned.

"Good to have you here and welcome to the fight Harry."

That was all Charlie said before he walked away to talk with Sirius but Harry grinned. It felt good to be recognised by another soldier and it took a lot of effort to push thoughts of battle away. Ron walked on over with Ginny and Percy next and Harry felt more than saw Luna straighten. He wondered why but he saw the amused grin tugging at the corners of Hermione's mouth and he decided to watch from the sidelines.

"Hey mate, good to see you. I thought whoever was training you would never let you out of wherever you were but it's bloody good to see you."

"Yeah, it definitely feels good to step out and be able to enjoy my birthday with my friends and girlfriend."

Harry shook Ron's hand and that's when he noticed how quiet it was around all of them. Ginny hadn't said a word of greeting when she arrived but appeared to be in some sort of staring match with Luna. Hermione cleared her throat, amusement all but dancing in her eyes and Ginny's gaze snapped from Luna's to Harry's. She smiled and went to hug him but Harry half stepped behind Luna. Luna shared no qualms about niceties and reached out to grasp Ginny's shoulder. Most people mistook Luna's small size to mean that she had no strength but after many playful fights with his girlfriend, Harry knew better.

"Harry is mine Ginny and I would appreciate it if you didn't hug him until you had a better grasp on your emotions."

"Why I never! How dare you speak to me like that Luna!"

"Ginny? I need your help inside for a moment please dear."

Luckily, at that moment Molly hollered out from the kitchen window and Ginny stalked off in an angry huff. Harry was equal parts confused at Ginny's mood but proud of his girlfriend and Hermione saved the day by taking Harry's free arm in his.

"Come on both of you. Why don't we go for a walk along the lake and catch up? Goodbye Ronald."

Hermione didn't give Ron a chance to argue as she pulled Harry away by his free arm and Harry shrugged at Ron as he followed his girlfriend and best friend. Once the trio was a good distance away from the Burrow, Ron and the potential time bomb known as Ginny did Hermione let go of Harry. She slowed down and smiled apologetically at Harry.

"Ginny didn't plan on you and Luna lasting there Harry and she thought the excitement of the Triwizard tournament and the Yule ball was fueling your attraction. The moment we saw the two of you walk out of the Burrow, everyone could see that you two were still very much together and Ginny's feeling a little lost."

"She could have just asked."

Both witches laughed at Harry's grumble and Hermione wiped a few tears from her eyes. She went to speak, looked at Harry and laughed again.

"I see that dating the fairer sex hasn't clued you in anymore to how us witches operate Harry. Ginny wouldn't give you a straight answer to how she feels about you and you still dating Luna if you asked her outright."

"Good because the only witch's feelings I care about are Luna's."

Luna beamed up at him and kissed him on the side of his neck. That was as close as she could get to kissing him with their height difference if Harry didn't bend down to meet her halfway. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's comment but smiled at the interaction between him and Luna.

"I see that your courtship classes didn't go to waste."

Hermione didn't press any further than that and Harry stared at her. She bit her lower lip, smiled but didn't say anything else and Harry chuckled. He realised that his best friend was trying not to be too nosey and not ask the million questions she had about his summer so far.

"I appreciate you not bombarding me with questions Hermione but why don't we strike a deal? You can ask twenty questions and I'll answer the best I can but that will be it for today."

"If you're sure Harry. I know you want to just be normal and I can always ask later since today is your birthday and all…"

"Today is as good a day as any Hermione. I don't know when my mentor is going to bring me back in for training."

The three young magicals had reached the lake by this point and Harry sat down on the end of the small boardwalk. Luna sat down next to him, instead of in his lap like she usually did and Harry knew this was because they were in public with others around. Still, she leaned her head against his shoulder and Harry rested a hand on her knee. Hermione paced beside them and Harry knew that she was trying to decide on which questions to ask.

"Who is your mentor? The Headmaster told us that it was a powerful wizard and that this man had come out of retirement to mentor you. Mad Eye has been in the Order meetings and so has Shacklebolt so I know it's not them."

"Order meetings?"

Hermione waved her hand as if to say the Order meetings were not important but Harry latched onto her comment. He knew that his seclusion from the world was his choice, even when he stayed in the Black villa, but he knew that he needed to get back into the swing of things. So to speak.

"The Headmaster has called together his Order of the Phoenix, a group of individuals that battled he-who-must-not-be-named last time and they are working to gather support against the dark forces at work right now. All of us have been staying at their headquarters and we were allowed to come to the Burrow today to celebrate your birthday. Who is your mentor?"

Harry mulled over Hermione's comments and resolved to have a talk with Sirius as soon as he was able. He didn't blame his godfather from keeping this information from him because Harry had never asked but he wanted to know now.

"Nicholas Flamel."

The shock of hearing Harry's mentor almost made Hermione fall backwards into the lake and this made Harry grin. His best friend recovered, spluttered and waved her hands about as if she was trying to physically grasp something.

"The creator of the Philosopher's Stone is your mentor?"

"Yes."

Harry saw Hermione's eyes light up and her excitement was palpable. Luna giggled and her breath washed over Harry's neck. He squeezed her knee and waited for Hermione's next question.

"That's incredible! Just think of all the knowledge available to you and how much you can learn. What's he like?"

"There you are Harry. Hello Hermione and Luna. Molly wants the three of you back up at the Burrow because all the other guests are here and it's cake cutting time."

Before Harry could answer, Charlie cut in on their conversation and Harry looked back over his shoulder. The dragon tamer stood at ease, hands in the back pockets of his jeans and flicked some of his hair out of his eyes. Harry stood up and took Luna's hand in his.

"Who else besides your family and mine would come to my birthday Charlie?"

"You're kidding right Harry? Mum is absolutely ecstatic that there are so many people in the Burrow. Why don't you come back and see for yourself?"

The three teenagers followed Charlie back up to the Burrow and when Harry saw everyone milling about the backyard he was dumbfounded. There had to be close to fifty people in attendance and Harry knew almost all of them by name.

"Bloody hell."

"What did you think would happen Harry? You touched the lives of plenty of people last year and they want to celebrate with you."

Luna's quiet words prodded Harry into action and he walked up to where his former Triwizard champions stood. Fleur noticed him first and gave him a radiant smile.

"Arry. I was wondering where you got off to."

Fleur kissed Harry on both of his cheeks and stepped back. Cedric greeted him next with a firm handshake and soon Harry was swept up in conversation. Luna stayed by his side and Harry was pleased when the other two former champions included her in the conversation as well.

"Well, if you will excuse me, Katie is doing her best to capture my attention and I best go say hello. Excuse us."

Harry walked a few feet away from the older magicals and grinned as Katie kept up the pissed off façade by tapping her foot. As soon as he was close enough, Katie squealed and launched herself at him. Harry laughed, caught her in his arms and spun around a couple times. He set the older Gryffindor down and watched as Katie hugged Luna as well.

"So, how is my most favorite couple?"

"Most favorite couple?"

"Yes, duh! I spent half the year coaching you Harry to ask Luna out."

"That's a lie! It was like a month at most!"

Katie broke down first in the mock argument she was having with Harry and punched his shoulder. Harry laughed and tugged Luna closer to him with an arm around her waist.

"Seeing Luna last month after two months of solid training was a welcome sight for sure."

Luna blushed and hugged his arm. Katie clapped but then her eyes narrowed.

"Wait, so you have been hanging out with Luna, unsupervised for this past month?"

"No! We were supervised!"

Katie's grin turned mischievous and Harry gulped.

"Harry! Remember to say hi to use blokes too!"

Fred Weasley's voice saved Harry from what he knew would have been an uncomfortable conversation and he kissed Luna's cheek in a hasty goodbye. He walked as dignified as he could over to the small group of wizards and was clapped on the back by both Weasley twins. Harry accepted the bottle of butter beer from one of the twins and after he took a healthy swig, looked up to see who else was there.

"Neville! So glad you could make it."

Harry grinned and shook Neville's hand. The other Gryffindor looked surprised at Harry's enthusiastic greeting but Harry's greeting was genuine. In one of the numerous conversations that Harry had shared with Nicholas over the summer, one had been about developing strong friendships with those that he could help and could help him. After a night of serious thinking, Harry knew that Neville Longbottom was someone worth getting to know and Luna had only reinforced his decision. In fact, everyone that had stayed in the villa last month had agreed with Harry's decision and Harry learned much about Neville's history.

"Um, hey Harry. How has your summer been?"

"That's such an understated question Neville! Ickle Harry here has been busy training to become the next Merlin he has."

"Quite right brother. Quite right."

And this was the drawback to being the boy-who-lived and having such famous wizards like Nicholas Flamel train him. Harry appreciated that Neville asked about his summer and not about his apparently much talked about training.

"Real busy Neville. How was yours?"

"Pretty boring compared to yours I'm sure. I worked in my family's greenhouses and learned from my Gran about lordship."

The wizards fell into easy conversation after a couple awkward starts and soon time escaped them. The twins were apparently working hard on a mail order joke shop and Harry and Neville found their fledgling business fascinating. It wasn't until Molly shouted that it was time for cake and presents did the four wizards break apart.

"Mind if I steal him back for a bit?"

"No, go right ahead but-"

"-don't do anything we wouldn't do!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the Weasley twin's remarks to Luna's question but his girlfriend ignored them and led Harry around to the head of the table. Hermione walked over and smoothly filled in the open spot on Harry's other side just a few seconds before Ginny tried to. Hermione's actions annoyed the redhead who muttered something underneath her breath and walked further down the table. Harry snagged Neville's attention with a jerk of his head and the other Gryffindor boy stood on Hermione's other side.

"Speech!"

"Yeah speech!"

Fred and George whistled and called out loudly from where they stood at the middle of the table and everyone laughed. All of their eyes turned to Harry and he realised that they actually did want him to make a speech. The lump in his throat melted when Luna squeezed his hand and he grinned.

"Well, um, thank you all for coming and making my birthday something to remember. This will definitely be the largest gathering I've had on my birthday and this is more special to me than any of the presents you may have gotten for me. I also have it on good authority that my training for the summer is over for now and I won't disappear again after this. That being said, it's time to eat and everyone remember to smile."

Harry sat down and everyone else followed his suit. Chatter soon erupted around the table, food passed around and Harry relaxed in the company of friends and family for the first time in months. Time passed him by as he spoke with almost everyone at the table and he graciously accepted all the presents bestowed upon him after supper ended. He didn't open them right away, choosing to due so later in private but he stilled when his honed senses picked up on a tiny disturbance. Several others like Dumbledore, McGonagall, Nicholas Flamel, Moody and Charlie Weasley stiffened as well.

"Molly get everyone under that large tent over there and activate the emergency defences. The Burrow is under attack."

Dumbledore's words halted all conversation around the table and no one moved for a few seconds. Nicholas stood up and as if his action broke the stupor, everyone else bolted into action. Everyone except the senior magicals was herded under a large white tent and both Nicholas and Dumbledore hastily erected wards, barriers and runes all of the protective sort. Next, Dumbledore took command of the Burrow's defence and with the help of other senior magicals set defensive traps for attackers.

"Voldemort is heading this attack himself and has a large number of followers at his command. Molly has the Ministry been notified?"

"Y-Yes Albus. Most of our emergency communication didn't get past the wards and charms those vile vermin cast but persistence paid off. Amelia promises that she is on her way with reinforcements."

"Very good. Then we just need to hold out until help arrives. I am reasonably confident that once Voldemort sees that the Ministry has arrived, he will turn tail and flee. Here they come."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: And the next chapter has Harry's first real taste of combat. If it hasn't become apparent already, this story is straddling the line of semi-cannon and I'm looking forward to what you readers think. Ja ne.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I think I took the time to respond to every review that was left...not in guest format. Guest reviews are a tricky thing because it allows more feedback but doesn't allow me to respond or investigate further. I won't say anything further and we'll leave it at that but sometimes reviews can be funny. Or maybe they're just funny to my twisted sense of humor...?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry saw a large portion of the air shimmer around the front of the Burrow and what seemed like a small army of Death Eaters charged through. A few seconds later, exactly like Harry remembered from his time spent in the graveyard, Tom Riddle strolled into the backyard of the Burrow. In an instant the self-styled dark lord entered into a one-on-one duel with Dumbledore and this left the other senior members of the Light with three-to-one odds against them. Nicholas Flamel, Moody, Sirius, Lupin and Charlie held their own quite well but the likes of Fleur, Molly, Arthur and Tonks were struggling.<p>

"We need to help them."

"Harry we can't!"

"Hermione, we knew this was going to happen sooner or later and Fate decided that it was to happen sooner. We can do this."

Harry looked his best female friend in the eyes and pleaded with her. She swallowed heavily but nodded and Harry quickly turned to his fellow Gryffindor boys. Katie winked and took charge of the gathered witches.

"Fred, George do you have any of your merchandise in your pockets? Seamus, do you have any of your 'wicked' explosives on you?"

The Weasley twins produced a smattering of their created merchandise and Seamus had some 'party favours' in his pockets. The three wizards quickly mixed and matched the various items and Harry looked over at Katie. She nodded and a little grin tugged on her lips.

"Give the items to me and I'll set them into place. Katie what's your play?"

"Wait! Harry why do you have to set them in place? Everyone knows that he-who-must-not-be-named is here for you. We won't let you be captured."

"Thanks Katie but I'll be fine. Have a little faith."

Harry grasped her shoulder and even though he knew that she didn't agree, Katie acquiesced with a roll of her eyes. Harry listened carefully as Fred explained exactly where every item needed to go and what went with what. He then turned to Katie and raised his eyebrows.

"We need to get to the garden gnomes. Ginny says we can enrage them with a little magic and augment their size and tenacity with some family secret spells."

"Okay. Once I set the items and they go off, that will be the distraction you need. Good luck."

Harry turned his back on his friends, took a deep breath and then without a second thought, dashed out of the protective tent. Never in his life had Harry been so grateful to Nicholas for insisting that he train his physical being so rigorously and Harry set up all the 'party favours' in a matter of minutes. Fleur cried out as a nasty looking curse clipped her arm and Harry reacted.

"Confringo!"

The fact that Harry's spell came from an entirely different direction greatly aided him and his spell caught the Death Eater in the side. The Death Eater flew off their feet and slumped to the ground holding their bleeding side. Before the other two combatants fighting Fleur could figure out where this mysterious attack came from Harry waved his wand in a peculiar wavy fashion. A heavy mist descended on half the battlefield and Harry sprinted into it.

"What the hell?"

"Carrow where are you?"

By sheer luck Harry managed to sneak behind an unaware Death Eater and with two rapid flicks of his wrist Harry stunned and then tied up the Death Eater. The mists parted for a second and Harry stared down another Death Eater.

"Avadra Kedavra!"

On instinct Harry ducked and ran away in a half-crouch. A barrage of colourful magic flew right in front of his face an Harry heard another scream not too far from his left. A trembling in the ground alerted Harry that the 'party favours' were going to go off and he levitated himself off the ground. He knew that the chances of one of the party favours hitting him was remote as he set them to trap most of the enemy but nothing was certain in combat.

"What the bloody hell is this shite?"

"Aaargh! Put it out! Put it out!"

The mists parted once more and Harry saw that a Death Eater had been hit with a firecracker and set on fire. One of the portable swamps had also snared a fair number of the Death Eaters and none of the Light magicals. Nicholas Flamel shielded with one hand and casually bent down to touch the edge of the swamp with his wand.

"Aaargh!"

Electricity crackled in lethal arcs and many of the Death Eaters ensnared in the swamp were electrocuted. Harry cast the reverse of the levitation spell and he dropped to the ground. Sirius appeared out of the mists behind Harry and shoved Harry down to the ground a second before a sickly purple looking curse soared over his head.

"Pup what the bloody hell are you doing out here? Get back under the tent for Merlin's sake!"

"And let all of you die on my behalf? Who do you think cast the mist area spell and let loose with the 'party favours'? My friends and I just possibly saved all your arses!"

Sirius shook his head with a rueful grin and blasted a drifting Death Eater with a hex. Sirius dragged Harry to his feet and placed him behind him in the classic back-to-back position.

"Watch my back then if you want to be a cheeky git. We need to go help Charlie. Come on!"

Sirius let out a battle cry and charged forward. All the while he rained down a multitude of spells, hexes and curses in multiple volleys at any available Death Eater. Harry watched in awe but then shielded when a curse flew his way. Sirius's dual tactic worked as he was the offensive cannon and Harry the defensive shield. More than once Sirius made Harry spin around and shield from the front while the older wizard blasted enemies from behind. It was crazy, exhilarating and utter madness but Harry enjoyed every second of it.

"Charlie duck!"

After what felt like hours but was probably thirty seconds, Harry and Sirius reached Charlie and not a moment too soon. Harry cast a large shielding charm behind the dragon tamer as multiple curses flew at his unprotected back and Charlie capitalized on this to unleash a fierce volley of magic at the Death Eaters in front of him. Harry knew what his godfather planned on doing and took his godfather's hand in his. He channeled as much of his magic as he was able to into Sirius before his godfather unleashed one of his favourite spells.

"Fulmen!"

Multiple streaks of lightning raced out of Sirius's wand and battered the Death Eaters bodies or shields. A few died instantly from the searing elemental magic, a few were scorched as their shields failed but one managed to hold off the attack.

"Impressive magic there Black. Too bad it won't bring me down."

"Such a shame but I saw your shields barely hold up to my attack. Consider yourself lucky that you were on the fringes of the attack and not in the centre. Those that were didn't appear to make it."

While Sirius taunted the Death Eater, Harry knelt behind his godfather and touched the tip of his wand to the ground. He kept his back turned to the Death Eater and his face down to hide his identity but channeled as much magic as he could into the ground. He forced his spell through the ground and right underneath the Death Eater.

"Most new recruits don't keep their heads and awareness in battle. A mistake that cost them their lives."

"Congelo."

Harry whispered the incantation to his spell and ice quickly spiraled around the Death Eater's legs. Harry couldn't see the wizard but if the grunts and cries of surprise were anything to go by his attack was successful.

"You were saying something about a level-head and awareness scum? Stupefy."

Neither Harry nor Sirius turned around but Sirius patted Harry's arm with his free hand in congratulations. Harry basked in the silent praise and saw the red robes of the Aurors come rushing through the break in the Burrow's wards.

"Fall back to fight another day my loyal followers!"

Riddle's high-pitched command rang out in the midst of the chaos and Harry heard the telltale sign of a hasty retreat. It was only when Sirius appeared in front of Harry did he relax and he let his godfather look him over for injuries.

"You did a good job today Pup. I won't say I'm not furious with you for coming out of the protections Flamel and Dumbledore cast but I appreciate it all the same. Go back to your lass and I'll come get you if you're needed for anything."

Harry nodded and walked back over to where his friends stood underneath the protective wards. Luna hugged him first, her face buried in his chest and her hands wrapped in tight fists on his back. He returned the gesture in kind, eyes roaming over his girlfriend to see if she had suffered any injuries.

"Harry are you mental?! Going out there and fighting like that!"

"No, I am not mental and this is what my training was for Hermione. I wasn't in direct combat except for one time and Lady Luck was on my side that time. Sirius did all the offensive casting and I shielded us."

Hermione still looked indignant, her brown eyes filled with worry but Fred and George pulled her back. Harry turned towards the Weasley twins, Dean Thomas and Seamus next.

"Your plan worked brilliantly out there guys. Thank you."

"Thanks Harry. That means a lot."

Dean and Seamus nodded vigorously at Harry's praise and he remembered what Nicholas Flamel had said about building others up. It would seem that now was one of those occasions and Harry could see the groundwork being laid.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after all the young magicals had retired for the evening in the upper floors of the Burrow, all of the older magicals of the Light sat around the Weasley family's kitchen table and fiddled with their drinks in awkward silence. No one had expected the attack today but no one had expected the tide of battle to turn with Harry Potter's quick thinking.<p>

"I don't care what you say Dumbledore, that boy is ready to be treated like an adult and he needs the proper training. No offense Mr. Flamel."

Nicholas Flamel smiled and waved his hand at the outburst from Charlie Weasley to signify no offense was taken. Harry had performed admirably this afternoon and had shown remarkable restraint for someone who had never entered into magical combat before.

"No! The poor boy is only fifteen years old today and there is no need to bring the horrors of war down on his shoulders yet. Let him enjoy his life for a little while longer."

"That 'poor boy' as you describe him Molly cast a damn near perfect area spell this afternoon that saved all of our hides and it didn't even drain him. I agree with Charlie here and say that we should start training him for what he can and will do in the future."

"You can't be serious Mad Eye!"

The adults bickered back and forth for several minutes but Nicholas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore stayed quiet. Both powerful wizards knew that the other adults needed to get this out of their systems and watched as sides were quickly drawn up. Charlie, Alastor and Tonks were proponents for training Harry in combat magic while Molly, Remus and Bill were opposed to taking Harry out of his normal teenage years.

"That is enough. Quiet down everyone."

Silence fell over the room at Dumbledore's command and all eyes turned towards the leader of the Light. Nicholas stood behind the other aged wizard, half hidden in the shadows and made no move to speak.

"All of you bring up good objections for both sides and I am pleased that all of you care so much for the young Harry Potter. I learned many lessons from watching the boy last term and if I know anything about Harry, he will want a say in this matter. I know that to trust a fifteen-year-old boy with his fate when he means so much to the war effort is considered foolish to some but we cannot exclude Harry from his own destiny."

"I agree with Albus as I have had the most time to evaluate Harry's person and character this summer. He is quickly stepping into his own, both as a wizard and a young man and he can shoulder the weight of his destiny. I am not suggesting that we tell him everything as Harry is ruled by his emotions too much still, but we can let him know of the general overlay of what will happen."

No one had expected Nicholas Flamel to speak and any further discussions were checked for several moments. Sirius cleared his throat and looked at Nicholas and Albus.

"What is the general game plan in regards to Harry?"

"Suffice to say Sirius, that young Harry is once again at the centre of Voldemort's plans and he aims to crush Harry as soon as possible. When Harry stood up to him at the end of the Triwizard tournament and foiled the secrecy of his return, Voldemort cannot let this mistake stand. Voldemort is searching for the secret to Harry's growth and power and he knows that the Department of Mysteries will hold powerful information on how to defeat Harry."

Silence settled over the kitchen once again and everyone appeared to be digesting Dumbledore's slightly vague explanation.

"I have trained Harry to think about all the little details this summer and the history of Voldemort's rise to power. He has never asked that many direct questions but his thirst for knowledge is growing and sooner rather than later, he will want answers."

"I think that we have talked about young Mr. Potter's recent developments enough for the evening and we must now focus our attentions on how Voldemort's brazen attack this afternoon will be portrayed to the public."

"How can he have the numbers for such an attack as this afternoon Albus? He's only been 'resurrected' for a few months!"

Dumbledore smiled at Remus's question and nodded his head in acknowledgement. The fact that Riddle could recruit and organize such numbers as he did today in such a short time was remarkable and something to consider.

"Voldemort has a large number of recruits, both human and non-human at his disposal. Recruitment has never been an issue for him because no one has made becoming a Death Eater not worth it or a problem. Fortunately, that will change in the coming weeks because the Order of the Phoenix has been recognised as an auxiliary unit of the Auror department and we now have the backing of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Cheers met Dumbledore's statement and he smiled again.

"We could continue talking until well in the morning but each of us needs to be ready for tomorrow. I bid all of you good night and will see you in the near future."

* * *

><p><strong>You-Know-Who vs. Ministry In Warm Up Round!<strong>

_Balathier Thanos_

_In a daring move that almost blind-sided the Ministry, infamous dark wizard you-know-who attacked the home of Light magicals the Weasley's and was forced to retreat. The Weasley family's home still stands, unscathed but the landscape behind their home still shows heavy signs of the magical melee that happened there. Even hours after the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) arrived at the scene, processed everything and declared the residence 'clear'; heavy and powerful magical residue still lingers._

_ Even though the Weasley family are staunch supporters of the Light, he-who-must-not-be-named had to attack them for some other reasons as there are other more powerful and influential supporters of the Light than the Weasley's. The reason for such a brazen attack was because the-boy-who-lived a.k.a Harry Potter was celebrating his birthday with the Weasley's and other close friends at their residence yesterday.  
>The Aurors only allowed a few minutes to peruse the scene of the battle but evidence suggests that there were several interesting magical signatures present that day and one that shouldn't. To maintain the delicate balance of relationships, contacts and sources, no names will be mentioned in this article at this time but once more evidence shows up, identities will be revealed.<em>

_ The biggest question that the public is asking is "what happens now?" Obviously, he-who-must-not-be-named was hoping for a more favourable outcome for himself and his followers but once again, the-boy-who-lived foiled his attempt for secrecy and exposed the dark lord. The Ministry and the DMLE are attempting to keep the more sensitive details secret but nothing stays hidden forever. There is much more to this story than has been revealed and more details will come to light soon._

_-recap of the Tri-wizard tournament see p.27_

_-more details on the so-called 'Ministry Defence Force' see p. 28_

_-latest speculations on Harry Potter and his seemingly random decisions see p.29_

_-latest speculations on he-who-must-not-be-named see p. 30_

* * *

><p><em>Day After Attack on Burrow. DMLE<em>

Amelia Bones sat behind her desk and glared at the well-dressed young man who sat across from her. Bringing the newbie reporter in for questioning hadn't been hard as the young man had come in quite willingly but getting the reporter to talk was another matter entirely. Instead of pestering her with questions as other reporters did, this young reporter appeared to be quite content to listen and wait for Amelia to speak.

"Balathier Thanos. Age 23. Born in a small town outside of London and the son of a baker. Attended Hogwarts with no distinguishing moments both good or bad and went to work immediately after graduation with smaller newspapers until a year ago. Then, you were picked up by the _Daily Prophet_ and now work in investigative journalism."

"Rather boring isn't it? Totally uninteresting and nondescript."

"Which has allowed you to perfectly blend in with your surroundings and seem unassuming. That is why my Aurors didn't know who you were at first and certainly not a reporter."

Amelia glared at the young man through her monocle but he smiled back in response. Her gut told her that Balathier Thanos knew what he was in here for but was determined not to break the ice.

"In your latest article with the _Daily Prophet_, you propose some pretty outlandish remarks. What magical signature was present during the attack on August 23rd that shouldn't have been?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot answer that and I must protect my sources."

"The average reporters favourite answer. Fine, if you want to play the game that way then I will play along. Rest assured however that reporting and writing will be very difficult from here on out. That is all reporter, you may leave."

Even with Amelia's cold dismissal, Balathier Thanos left with an amused, dignified air and didn't seem offended in the slightest. This surprised Amelia as most reporters would have fired off an angry retort or attempted to bargain with her a little. Balathier Thanos stood up and left with a quiet shutting of her office door.

* * *

><p><em>Platform 9 ¾ . First Day of Hogwarts Fall Term.<em>

The timeless scarlet Hogwarts Express never grew old in Harry's opinion and he watched as a never-ending stream of smoke floated over the top of the carriages. Luna stood by his side and Sirius stood on his other. His godfather's trial had been an interesting story for Harry to hear but after his government/lordship classes with Pernelle over the summer, the trial went as expected.

_ "I was never given a trial and when I was 'questioned' I was never given the Veritaserum. In a public trial in late June, I submitted myself before the full-body of the Wizengamot and under Veritaserum I gave my account of the horrible night your parents died. Long story short, I was cleared of all charges and paid reparations for my wrongful imprisonment."_

Sirius chose not to talk to Harry anymore about his trial after their brief conversation and Harry respected his godfather's decision. Besides, he really didn't care about the details and only wanted to know that his godfather was a free man.

"You have your two way mirror pup?"

"Yes I do. You're not going to forget where you last put yours are you?"

"Oi! That was one time!"

Harry laughed at Sirius's outraged expression but his godfather responded by patting his pocket. The express whistled and Harry sighed as he took a hesitant step forward. Sirius noticed his glum expression and smiled.

"No need to look so glum Harry. You're returning to Hogwarts for your fifth year, better prepared than any other student and a cute lass attached to your arm. I don't think you can start the term on a higher note."

Harry smiled back at his godfather and hugged the older wizard. Despite the fact that he was a teenager, physical contact with loved ones was something that Harry cherished the most. Remus shook his hand and Tonks hugged him with a quiet whisper to have fun.

"Remember to keep both eyes open Harry. You see the world differently now and you will react differently because of it."

"Thank you sir."

Harry nodded to Nicholas Flamel who stood invisible in the middle of the crowded platform and then led Luna onto the train. As they stepped through the doors to their compartment, the train lurched and began the long journey to Hogwarts. Luna giggled, spun around in the empty compartment and dropped onto a bench. Harry shook his head with a grin and laid down on the same bench with his head in Luna's lap.

"This year is going to be filled with such adventure Harry. I can feel it."

"No, I don't want any adventures. All I want is a normal term and to have fun with my girlfriend."

"And what would the great Harry Potter consider a normal term?"

The young couple laughed and joked like this for the next hour and their relative privacy wasn't disturbed until the door to their compartment slid open. Hermione stepped in along with Neville, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. Hermione smiled at the cozy scene Harry and Luna presented while Neville blushed and averted his eyes. Harry sat up and leveled his gaze on the four intruders.

"The privacy charms were up for a reason you know."

"Please Harry, you wouldn't get frisky with Luna on the train and she wouldn't let you. Besides, Daphne and Tracey want to talk to you for a bit."

The two Slytherin beauties stood silent, side-by-side and Hermione stood next to them chewing her bottom lip. Luna stood up all of a sudden and dragged Hermione out of the compartment by her hand.

"Come on Hermione. Padma wrote to me over the summer and wanted to speak with me face-to-face as soon as we were able to meet. I think now is a good time as any don't you think?"

Luna left the compartment with a wink over her shoulder at Harry and slid the compartment door shut behind her. Silence settled over the compartment once more but Harry leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and looked at the two Slytherin witches. Neville had left with Hermione and Luna.

"What did you want to speak to me about?"

"So that's what you look like underneath your robes. Damn Lovegood for snagging up your goodies before anyone else realised what you had."

Tracey Davis's comment blindsided Harry and he gaped at the dark haired witch for a moment. Daphne rolled her eyes but smirked and took another step forward.

"Relax Potter. My friend's natural defence mechanism is to flirt or be sarcastic. It would appear that this time she chose to flirt and the tension in the room is now broken. Are you aware of what the Ministry and your godfather have been doing over the past few months Potter?"

"If you are hoping that I will divulge the inner workings of the Ministry Defence Force or what my godfather is planning than you are mistaken."

"Has the Minister or any other senior Ministry official spoken to you over the summer?"

Harry propped his chin up on his fingers and continued his unblinking gaze on the two witches. Daphne outright studied every miniscule reaction to her questions and Tracey did as well but her observation was more subtle. She flirted and interjected humour at every opportunity but an inquisitive twinkle was in her eyes all the same.

"If any Ministry official or the Minister have spoken with me over the summer what is it to you?"

"There are other parties that have yet to declare their allegiances in the upcoming war with the Dark Lord and there are questions that need answering. One of the biggest questions is whether you will be a spokesperson for the Ministry or if you'll be your own wizard?"

"And when have I been a Ministry stooge or anything other than myself?"

The gentlemen and lordship training that both Flamel's had imparted on Harry shone through in his verbal battle with the Slytherin witches and Harry knew that he had given the witches a moments pause. Daphne and Tracey didn't answer right away and Harry's lips tugged up in a smirk.

"I have never been a great believer in words and like to think that my actions speak for me. That is not to say that I don't use my words but what is more important; what was said or how it was interpreted?"

Harry's question really threw a wrench into Daphne's agenda apparently as the witch didn't respond and her mouth opened and closed several times. Tracey tossed her head back and laughed.

"Bravo Potter. Bravo. Not only are you more delicious looking this term but you also are using the empty space in between your ears. Come on Daphne, we aren't getting anything out of Potter this time around."

Harry grinned as Tracey nodded her head in farewell and dragged a still speechless Daphne out of the compartment. No sooner had the door closed then it opened again and Luna and Hermione walked in. Luna sat down in Harry's lap and kissed his cheek.

"I take it that you survived a possible political crucifixion by the perplexed look on Daphne's face?"

"Yes, I think I gave her more questions than answers this time around. Have a nice chat with Padma?"

Luna hummed and settled into a more comfortable position on his lap. Harry adjusted his arms to better cushion his girlfriend and looked across the compartment where Hermione sat. His best friend smiled at the exchange and scooted back in her bench to rest back against the arm.

"Where's Ron?"

"Our dearest Ronald is busy arguing the finer points of professional Quidditch teams with a Ravenclaw sixth year. He heard the other boy bashing his beloved Cannons and took the bashing as a personal insult."

"You know Quidditch Hermione?"

Hermione huffed at Harry's question and pulled out a book from her bag. She opened the book and pointedly ignored Harry. He didn't mind as he knew Hermione wasn't really mad with him and let himself drift into a meditative state. Luna felt good and warm on his lap so everything was all right with the world in Harry Potter's opinion.

* * *

><p>Harry's good mood lessened as soon as he stepped off the Hogwart's Express and came face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy heir and proclaimed nemesis of Harry stood tall and imposing on the platform but ignored everyone else that walked around him. Crabbe and Goyle flanked him as usual but stood a step back and Harry locked gazes with the Slytherin upstart as soon as he could feel Draco's gaze sizing him up.<p>

"What is it Harry?"

"I hope nothing much Luna. Why don't you walk with Hermione towards the carriages and I'll catch up to you in a moment all right?"

Harry ignored Luna's questioning gaze, his own still locked with Draco's and he walked towards Draco only after Luna was safely standing with his other friends. Draco didn't move as Harry walked closer and Harry stopped a few paces away from Draco.

"I wanted to see what all the fuss about you was about Potter. Rumour has it that you actually received some training over the summer and can actually call yourself a wizard now."

"Still taunting my family name Malfoy? What's next? You going to call my friends names and blather on about how Riddle will take over our society?"

Draco still didn't look at Harry so Harry decided to mimic him and looked out over the crowd. The soon to be first years followed Hagrid down towards the pier and the boats. Every other student mingled around the carriages and waited for them to take them up to the castle.

"No, because that would be a waste of time and my breath. You have made your bed Potter and soon you will lay in it. Run along to your girlfriend now and please do a better job in controlling your aura. It's considered a sign of weakness amongst the nobles and elitists such as ourselves if you can't control your magic."

"This is new. Turning over a new leaf eh?"

"Hardly."

Draco stepped away from Harry and Crabbe and Goyle followed along after him. Harry stared at Malfoy for a moment longer but shook off the uncertain feeling and walked over to the carriages where Luna waited. He smiled at her to assuage her worries and helped her up into the carriage. He shut the door behind and no sooner had he sat down next to his girlfriend did the carriage move forward.

"Everything all right Harry?"

"Oh. Hey Neville. Yeah everything's fine. Just a little anxious for this term to start."

Harry pushed aside all thoughts about Draco Malfoy and focused his attention on who was in the carriage with him. Luna sat next to him on one side and Hermione on the other but Neville, Padma and Parvati squeezed into the carriage as well.

"Well look at you Harry Potter. You've filled out plenty since we saw you last term. Such a shame to think Luna snatched you up so soon. We could have had so much fun together!"

Harry coughed at Parvati's blatant flirting and the other's in the carriage laughed at Harry's red-faced expression. Luna didn't help as she cuddled up closer to him and batted her eyelashes.

"It would have been a wild and magical ride that's for sure Parvati. Have a nice summer?"

"Why yes, my summer was quite wonderful. Thanks for asking."

Harry laid his arms out over the back of the carriage seat and both Luna and Hermione snuggled up to him. Harry looked over at Hermione but Luna patted his leg and Harry chose to ignore his best friend's actions. The carriage ride up to the castle was mostly spent with Harry and Neville talking and Harry trying to bring Neville out of his shell. Once the carriage arrived at the castle Harry got out of the carriage and helped the three witches down to the ground. He took Luna's hand in his and walked into the Entrance Hall.

"Luna!"

Harry turned with Luna at the sound of Padma's voice and the two witches hugged for a moment. Padma nodded at Harry but the witches quickly descended into a fast, whispered conversation and Harry turned his attention to the Great Hall to give the two witches some privacy. Luna squeezed his hand in farewell as Padma dragged her over to the Ravenclaw table and Harry grinned. He walked over to where Dean Thomas, Seamus and Ron were sitting and sat down in an empty space between his dorm mates.

"Hey guys."

"Harry! We were just talking about you and your apparent ease you have with the opposite gender."

Harry looked quizzically over at Dean Thomas but the other wizard grinned and waggled his eyebrows. Seamus jerked his thumb over his shoulder at where Luna and Padma were talking and giggling at the Ravenclaw table. Ron pointed at where Hermione and Parvati sat talking with their heads close together and the pieces of the puzzle suddenly clicked into place for Harry.

"Suddenly jealous over the fact that my friends that are witches have turned out to be quite the lookers?"

Seamus tilted his head back and guffawed at Harry's retort and Dean Thomas clapped Harry on the shoulder with a grin. Ron on the other hand didn't say anything and did indeed look green with envy at Harry's good fortune. Harry knew that Ron could be susceptible to fits of jealousy and he hoped that this term would be different than last years with the Triwizard Tournament. Neville sat down on Harry's other side just as the Headmaster stood up behind his podium and clapped his hands. Silence fell over the Great Hall and Dumbledore smiled out at everyone.

"Good evening everyone and welcome back to Hogwarts for another start to an excellent year of learning I am sure. For the first years that have been sorted, I welcome you to our wonderful school and it is my hope that you make the most of every moment you have this term."

At Dumbledore's words Harry looked up and down the Gryffindor house table and noticed that ten first years had joined his schoolhouse. He wondered how he missed the sorting and chastised himself for not being aware of his surroundings. He listened to Dumbledore's customary before term speech and focused in with rapt attention when Dumbledore introduced the two new professors sitting at the head table.

"I am excited to announce that we have three new additions to the teaching staff this term and the first is our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Umbridge. Professor Umbridge is here on the Ministry's suggestions and-"

"Hem-Hem... Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. My name is Professor Delores Umbridge and I am here on the orders of the good Minister Fudge to evaluate and if necessary mold this…institution towards even greater heights. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited! I hope we can all be friends."

A short, fat witch dressed obnoxiously in pink from head to toe stood up from her chair and cut right into Dumbledore's introduction. Harry realised that this was to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and regarded her with a tilted head and narrowed eyes. Before he had been so rudely cut off by the toad looking witch, Dumbledore had stated that Umbridge was from the Ministry and Harry wondered why Minister Fudge was trying to wiggle his way into Hogwarts which was widely regarded as a Ministry free zone and Dumbledore's domain.

"…not bloody likely."

Harry looked across the table when Fred Weasley spoke and everyone within earshot sniggered. Umbridge must have realised that she didn't have anybody's attention and sat down with a flushed face. Dumbledore looked at Umbridge for a moment but smiled and motioned to an older looking wizard next to Umbridge.

"This is Mr. Crispin from the American Institute of Magic and he is here on behalf of the I.C.W. Various magical institutes are being critiqued at the present because hiding us magicals from the mundane is becoming increasingly more difficult. Mr. Crispin is to be treated as if he were a professor understood?"

The distinguished, elderly looking wizard stood up, gave a short bow and sat back down. The complete contrast between him and Umbridge caused quite a few mumbles and whispers to break out amongst the students' but everyone quieted down when Dumbledore stood back up.

"Yes, please do make our new professors' feel welcome. I think that is enough talk for now and I encourage you all to tuck in."

As Dumbledore sat down again the House tables filled up with food and everyone broke out into conversation as they loaded up their plates. Harry spent the majority of his supper fielding questions about where he had been all summer, how his summer had been and the like. He made sure to ask about Neville, Seamus and Dean Thomas's summers though because he had a gut feeling that he would need some good friends as the term began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: So we were straddling the line between cannon and AU but now we're leaving it behind...on some aspects. Read and re-read this chapter a couple times to get the feel for the direction because some things coming up are a convergence of several aspects from past stories of mine. Namely DB&PB and FoF.**

**That being said, tell me some things you want to see because I only have 1.5 chapters left that are completely typed out... I'm also seriously considering doing this story in 6 chapter installments. Meaning once I have 6 chapters typed up and posted, I'll mark it complete until I get the next 6 chapters done. The grand scheme for this story is massive as I have the overarching story arcs for 5th and 6th year planned out.**


	13. Chapter 13

At seven o clock the next morning Harry walked back into the Gryffindor common room with a towel across his neck and a cup of water that Dobby had given to him in his hand. He had just finished his morning run and decided to practice some Tai Chi instead of his usual magic drills because he didn't know how lessons for the term would go. He didn't expect much of a challenge in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms or Transfiguration because Nicholas Flamel had been more thorough then any other professor had been in the years past. But even with his newfound admiration for intelligence and academics, Harry didn't see the point in Astronomy or Divinitation. Both of the Flamel's had been insistent that he take both of these classes though and Harry grudgingly agreed.

"Harry? What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh. Hey Hermione. I just completed my exercises and decided to come back in time for a shower. Good morning by the way."

Harry shook himself out of his musings at the sound of Hermione's voice and looked up to see his friend standing at the bottom of the girl dormitory stairs. She stood dressed in the standard Hogwarts uniform and had a book under her arm.

"Exercise? Since when did you exercise besides Quidditch practice?"

Harry laughed and grinned up at Hermione. He ran at her, arms outstretched and she jumped back further up the girls' dormitory stairs.

"No. You are sweaty and gross. Shower first and then we can talk."

"Sure thing Hermione."

Harry trudged upstairs and grinned as all of his dorm mates were still asleep. He gathered his toiletries and uniform and headed into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he walked back into his dorm, shaven and showered and headed back downstairs to the Common Room. Hermione had curled up in the favorite squishy armchair by the fireplace, romance novel in her lap and she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. Harry crept up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder as he read along with her.

"Does your mum know that you read these types of books?"

"Aack! Harry James don't sneak up on me like that!"

Harry dodged Hermione's reflexive jerking of her head and by the time she had closed her book he stood in front of her with a teasing grin. He held out her schoolbag and she took it with a huff. The two good friends walked out of the common room and walked through the corridors in companionable silence.

"I didn't think that you would read those types of books Hermione."

"Why? Because I'm not a girl like Lavender or Luna?"

Harry coughed and held up his hands defensively. Although they kept walking, Hermione speared Harry with a look and he shook his head.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know Harry. I guess Ron's comments from last terms Yule Ball still strike a nerve and then you go and fall into a real, deep relationship with Luna."

Hermione stopped walking and looked away from Harry. He touched her elbow and she looked back at him with a wistful, sad smile.

"I want what you have Harry. When I look at how you look at Luna, how you talk to her and the budding intimacy that you two share… It reminds me that not all blokes are bad and that love does exist."

"We haven't, erm, used the…we haven't defined our relationship."

Hermione giggled as Harry stumbled over his words and his wild gestures. He flushed and scuffed his trainer on the stone floor. Hermione shook her head, rolled her eyes and dragged Harry forward to get them moving again.

"I know that Harry and I know that you aren't at the point in your relationship where you express your deep feelings for one another and you shouldn't be. You two are still cute though."

Harry rolled his eyes this time and looked up when they walked into the Entrance Hall. True to form, Luna stood by the door and looked at the window that let in a particular stream of sunlight. Harry remembered the previous term's memory with a fond smile and he touched Luna's shoulder. She turned around and smiled when she saw him. Harry kissed her cheek and she beamed at him. Harry heard a huff behind him but he ignored Hermione and weaved his fingers with Luna's as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Did you sleep well last night Luna?"

"Surprisingly yes I did. Padma talked late into the night with me and a couple of the other witches in my House came by to talk to me as well."

"They were polite right?"

Harry didn't realise it but his hand tightened around Luna's and his eyes narrowed as he studied the witches at the Ravenclaw House table. Luna squeezed his hand and giggled.

"There is no need to go into protective boyfriend mode Harry. I know that they were more curious about my relationship with you and to see how solid our relationship was after summer holidays. I've said it many times but you're not the same Harry Potter that left here at the end of term last spring and witches are noticing that now."

"Then I'm glad you noticed who I was before my training began and took me off the market."

Luna blushed as Harry whispered his reply in her ear and kissed her temple. He waved hello to Padma as Luna sat down and Harry told Luna he would meet up with her later. He headed back to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Neville instead of his usual spot he had sat at in years past. Neville looked up in surprise but Harry nodded hello in greeting and created a breakfast plate for himself.

"What's our schedule look like Neville?"

"Um, hold on a moment and let me look Harry. I didn't look at most of the paperwork handed to us last night. Too tired. I mean, I can do better and look if you really want to know…!"

"Sure, that would be helpful. I'd hate to have to walk into Potions first thing in the morning."

Harry already knew his schedule, having looked at all the paperwork last night with Hermione but he needed a conversation starter with Neville and lesson schedules was the first thing that popped into his head. Harry and Neville had talked a handful of times over the past four years but Harry had always been tied up in other matters to really pay attention to other members of his school house and this term, Harry aimed to change that.

"We have Transfiguration first this morning, followed by Charms and then we have Defence Against the Dark Arts right after lunch. Our free period for today is the last 'lesson' of the day."

"That's not too bad I guess. You think our new Defence professor will suffer the same curse as the other previous professors?"

Neville grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the Weasley twins sat down en mass a moment later and multiple conversations started up. Hermione made sure to sit on Harry's free side and a miffed looking Ginny sat across from Harry in between Fred and George. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand under the table in silent thanks and she squeezed back but had a devious smirk on her face.

"So what's the deal with the not-professor Mr. Crispin?"

"Yeah why do you think he's here?"

Harry looked up at the man in question and saw the distinguished looking wizard sip from his tea and read the morning's paper. He sat in the middle of the staff table, well within earshot of any conversation between the professors' but he projected an air of solitude and none of the other professors' made an effort to talk to the American wizard. Harry took a sip of his water and shrugged at the Weasley twin's questions.

"You heard Dumbledore last night. Mr. Crispin is here to evaluate Hogwart's as an institution and report back to the ICW apparently."

"Yes we heard the headmaster just fine last night Harry. But why? Why now? What is he going to be reporting?"

"Hem. Hem. I don't believe that speculating about what your elders are doing at this school is any of your business Mr. Weasley. Mind your elders, eat up and report to your first lesson for the day. You don't want to be late after all."

Harry chuckled when George craned his neck to look behind him and saw the toad-like Professor Umbridge standing behind him. Due to her short stature and George's rather tall, lanky frame, Umbridge stood eye to eye with the sitting Weasley twin. Harry had fallen silent and given the stereotypical answer because he had seen Umbridge prowling about and inserting herself into students' conversations.

"Yes professor."

Harry stepped on George's foot as the red-headed wizard looked like he wanted to respond in a Ron-like fashion and the older wizard nodded with a close lipped smile. Umbridge sighed and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Oh good. For a moment I thought Mr. Weasley was about to say something else. Carry on."

Harry nodded to Umbridge and as soon as the professor was out of earshot he let the pressure off George's foot. George winced and Harry smiled grimly. He motioned for everyone close to him to lean in closer and he leaned in as well.

"I think we all know that Professor Delores Umbridge is here as a Ministry spy and that rising to the bait she dangles in front of us would be a horrible idea. Who she is spying for within the Ministry is a mystery that we can figure out later but I strongly suggest that you avoid that woman. Mr. Crispin is here to get an inside look at what happens on a daily basis at Hogwarts as well and it seems that Hogwart's period of isolationism is over. Behave as you would normally today but be on your guard and question everything about these two outside adults."

"Who knew that Flamel would teach you so many big words Harry. Bravo."

"Yes, quite splendid. A rousing speech for sure."

"One for the ages."

Everyone laughed at the Weasley twins attempt to alleviate the seriousness of Harry's pep talk and the group broke off to head to their first lesson for the day. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville walked out of the Great Hall, into the Entrance Hall and up to the third floor to head for Transfiguration with McGonagall.

"Potter can you hold up for a moment?"

Harry turned around and saw Tracey and Daphne standing at a lower landing on the spiral staircase. Ron opened his mouth but before his ginger haired friend could say anything Harry gripped Ron's forearm. He smiled at both of his friends and walked back down the stairs to where the Slytherin witches stood.

"I have a few moments before I need to get to Transfiguration. What do you want with me?"

"You are being watched, even scrutinized more than ever Potter and your discussion with your fellow Gryffindors this morning at breakfast did not go unnoticed by those watching. Yesterday, you demonstrated that you have become quite the wizard since the last spring term and I am here as a liaison to a couple of interested individuals. Those that I represent do not wish to draw your ire or even your annoyance so I am offering a truce, olive branch and the proposition of an alliance in the possible future."

Even as Daphne spoke, the gears in Harry's brain churned and he tried to figure out if this was a ploy, trap or a genuine offer. He was also quite interested in just who Daphne represented but the beautiful Slytherin had stopped speaking and stood waiting for his answer.

"I am interested in your proposal."

Daphne waited and Tracey leaned forward like she expected Harry to say something else but he remained silent. His eyes twinkled as he realised that he was inadvertently displaying more of his power and growth. Tracey scoffed and raised an eyebrow as she looked at him in a new light. Daphne's face remained expressionless and she held out a folded piece of parchment.

"This will tell you the details of our next meeting and a third, neutral party will be overseeing the entire conversation. You have my word and my magic that the third party is neutral to both and that no confrontation will come from my faction or the neutral party itself."

"Okay then."

Harry took the parchment, nodded his head and walked back up the stairs to where Hermione and Ron still stood. He didn't bother to look back over his shoulder and both of his friends followed behind him without a word until they were out of earshot.

"What was that all about mate?"

"I believe that it was the first step towards erasing the large gulf between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses Ron."

"What? You're actually going to take those Snakes at their word?"

"Yes I am."

Harry opened the door for Hermione and she thanked him. Harry and Ron walked into the classroom and the three Gryffindors took a seat in the middle of the classroom. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws shared this combined lesson and Harry saw Padma Patil sitting by herself not too far from where he sat. He put his school bag on the table behind him and walked over to the pretty Ravenclaw.

"Hey Padma."

"Harry. What can I do for you?"

"Why don't you come join me and my friends? The table behind us seats four people and you don't need to study alone."

Padma finally looked up from her textbook and raised an eyebrow at Harry. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"You and Luna didn't have a fight or disagreement did you?"

"What? No. Is she okay?"

Padma held up a hand to stop Harry's ramblings and his mouth closed with a click. Professor McGonagall walked in just as the bell rang and Harry raised his eyebrows. Padma nodded and packed up her stuff. The two of them walked back to the four person table and Hermione and Ron where already sitting there. Ron looked at Padma funny but kept his mouth shut and Harry suspected that Hermione had already spoken to him.

"Good afternoon class and welcome to your first class of fifth year Transfiguration. This year will be the most important year of your academic career so far because come the end of spring term, you will be sitting for your O.W.L.S. The course work for this year will cover a majority of topics but will incorporate lessons that you learned in previous years. Now, let us begin."

Professor McGonagall ended her introductory speech and waved her wand at the board in front of the class. The instructions for the assignment appeared and the students' got to work. The assignment called for transfiguring a piece of parchment into a piece of silk and Harry quickly found out that his knack for quick, precise movements of his wand with latent power did not help. On his first attempt he made the piece of parchment burrow into the table and on the second he set the parchment on fire. He grinned and put out the fire.

"Mr. Potter, you are putting too much power into your movements and while your movements are precise and quick, there is no fluidity to them."

Harry looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing next to him. He had sensed her walking around the classroom and helping students' here and there but the power of his magic flowing through his arm and out of the tip of his wand excited Harry too much to care. He grinned again and nodded his head at the Transfiguration Mistress.

"Of course professor. Thank you."

Harry kept the same speed, wand movements and power as before in his attempt to transfigure the piece of parchment but he kept his movements more fluid this time around. The parchment turned a little blue-ish and stayed flat on the table. Professor McGonagall nodded and her lips curved upwards in a smirk.

"Try not to set anything else on fire this lesson Mr. Potter."

"Yes professor."

As soon as Professor McGonagall left Hermione leaned in closer to Harry and looked into his eyes. Harry's perpetual grin stayed and he could feel his magic thrumming in his veins. Hermione scrutinized him but Harry didn't move and stared right back into her eyes.

"What's going on with you right now?"

"That's a pretty loaded question don't you think?"

"Harry James…."

Hermione looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow but Harry didn't answer. Instead, he went back to his work and kept messing around with the same four attributes he had before and after Professor McGonagall's assistance.

* * *

><p>After Transfiguration, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down to the second floor of Hogwarts and into Professor Flitwick's class for Charms. He gave a similar introductory speech and then set them to the task of trying to silence one another with the aptly named Silencing Charm. This task was rather simple for Harry as both Remus and Sirius had drilled the incantation and wand movements into his head repeatedly because <em>"….a wizard or witch that can't speak will have a very difficult time trying to curse you when they can't say the incantation."<em> Hermione was Harry's partner and he found it amusing when he silenced her while she lectured him on the particulars of the charm. In response she raised an eyebrow and drummed her fingers on the table.

"Oops. Sorry. I kind of knew this one already."

Harry un-silenced Hermione and winced at the glare she threw his way. After a moment she smiled and picked up her wand.

"Now you get to help me perfect it."

Harry nodded his head in agreement but he found Hermione's cheerfulness a little frightening. He needn't have worried though because Hermione didn't quite grasp the spell much to his relief but he did angle his body more towards Professor Flitwick when the small professor walked over.

"Very impressive Mr. Potter. I recognise some of the movements in your application of the spell and I dare say that Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin would be proud of your accomplishment. Five points to Gryffindor for the successful completion of the spell."

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came after Charms finished and Harry's magical high still hadn't diminished. He practically vibrated with energy and his friends found it both amusing and confusing. Harry didn't answer any of their questions as to why or how but all of his friends would say that his eyes twinkled with the secret. Luna waited for him at the entrance to the Great Hall and he kissed her cheek in greeting.<p>

"I hear that you have had quite the productive and interesting morning oh boyfriend of mine."

"You could say that."

Harry held out his hand and Luna took it. There was the familiar, telltale rush of magic as Harry allowed Luna to see, feel and experience his perspective on his potential breakthroughs in his morning lessons so far and Luna's eyes glowed green with Harry's magic. A few moments later Harry drew back his magic and Luna's eyes returned to their silver/clear state. All their friends except Padma looked on in shock, confusion and wonder at the exchange but Harry and Luna didn't offer any information as to what had just transpired and walked over to the Gryffindor table to eat lunch.

"What was all that about?"

"Luna your eyes were glowing!"

Harry helped Luna sit down, Hermione sat on his other side and Padma sat down on Luna's free side. Harry didn't know if Luna knew but their friends were protecting both of them (Harry from unwanted attention by jealous/fan girl witches and Luna from jealous/suck up students'). Fred, George and Lee Jordan sat down across from the four younger students' and Neville and Ron managed to squeeze in on the ends. Harry noticed the glum expressions on the Weasley twin's faces but finished loading up his and Luna's plates first before asking.

"Why so glum Gred and Forge?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts is nothing like it has been in years past. We didn't do a single practical application of new materials or a practical review of material from last term. It was all about theories and laws."

"Really?"

Harry looked up at the staff table and saw Professor Umbridge sitting by herself and daintily eating her lunch. The chairs on either side of her were empty but the toad-like professor didn't notice or chose not to.

"Yeah, just giving the rest of you fair warning."

Lunch after Fred's gloomy remarks was a little depressed but Harry turned the topic towards Quidditch and soon the mood lightened. Harry finished his meal and rested his hand on Luna's knee. She leaned further into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. Hedwig chose that moment to swoop down and land on Harry's other shoulder. She held out her leg and Harry took the small piece of parchment with a quiet thanks. He motioned towards his plate at the pieces of chicken, Hedwig fluttered down to stand on the table and eat the token offering.

* * *

><p><em>Harry,<em>

_Nicholas Flamel contacted us at my family's manor via a fire call and said that your magic was acting up again. He very clearly stated that nothing happened and although your magical levels were quite high, the levels were not high enough to warrant a visit to Hogwarts. I beg to differ but I can settle with talking to you later once you get a routine going. Contact me on our mirrors if you ever need me all right?_

_ In other news, I hear that you have two Ministry stooges attending Hogwarts with you this term. I heard about the motion to have them evaluate Hogwarts this morning in the monthly Wizengamot hearing. I have very little information to pass on about this so called Mr. Crispin and his record is boring. He's squeaky clean and knows his way around magical theories and law. Delores Umbridge on the other hand is a radical witch that has secured a rather comfy position underneath Fudge's regime and is quite active in reforming old laws when she's not trying to pass biased new ones. Keep your nose clean around her and tell your friends to do the same._

_Keep up the good work and watch yourself,_

_Snuffles_

* * *

><p>Harry gave the note to Luna and she acknowledged what Sirius had said with a quiet hum. The sudden increase in noise made Harry look up and he noticed that many of the students' were getting up to head to their afternoon lessons. He stood up and his friends did the same. A tingling on the back of his neck made Harry ease about and he saw Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape staring at him. Dumbledore's eyebrows were furrowed and he gazed at Harry quizzically. A tug on Harry's hand made him turn around and see Luna looking up at him.<p>

"Don't worry about it Harry. Walk me to Transfiguration?"

"Of course. We have Defence Against the Dark Arts and it's on the same floor."

The young couple walked out of the Great Hall and up the three flights of stairs. Hermione, Ron and Neville were with them and they talked mindlessly about their day until Luna had to head off to Transfiguration. Harry squeezed their linked hands and kissed her cheek in farewell. When he turned around Hermione smiled at him and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You need to find a boyfriend Hermione so you can stop living vicariously through me."

"But you two are just so cute together."

Ron and Neville looked uncomfortable so Harry dragged a laughing Hermione further down the corridor and into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry stopped at the front of the classroom, in front of the professor's desk and looked around the classroom. In years past the layout of the classroom had been rows of desks in a haphazardly normal fashion with the upper half of the windows darkened due to the sensitive nature of the dark animals or other defence against the dark arts items. Today however, three long wooden tables placed in front of each other dominated the classroom and the tables spanned the entire width of the classroom.

"How are we supposed to practice spells, jinxes or hexes without hitting one another?"

"That is a rather silly question Mr. Weasley. Why would you need to be practicing such things here in an academic setting?"

"Because this class is supposed to teach us how to defend ourselves against they types of people that want to do us harm?"

A few people sniggered at Ron's quick retort but Harry watched his friend's interaction with Delores Umbridge quietly. He immediately noticed the physical differences between the two of them and how these differences played into the dynamics of the conversation. Ron stood tall, with his arms crossed across his chest and looked down at Professor Umbridge with a genuine look of incredulity. In comparison, Delores Umbridge looked up at Ron with a simpering smile on her face and an expression like she was talking to a slow child.

"Everyone take their seats and we can begin our lesson for today."

Harry took a seat at the middle of the three tables and in the middle of that table. As per the usual Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of him. The rest of the fifth year Gryffindors sat down with a few mutterings and grumbles but Professor Umbridge ignored it all as she stood behind her large desk. She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention and smiled out at everyone.

"My name is Professor Umbridge and I am the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. As I stated at the beginning of the year feast, there are those within the Ministry and other powerful people that are worried about your education here at this institution. My primary purpose is to evaluate the Defence Against the Dark Arts curriculum and prune any unwarranted or unneeded practices. Yes Mr. Potter?"

"What constitutes as unwarranted or unneeded practices professor?"

Harry was surprised when Professor Umbridge called on him but that inane simpering smile she sent his way grated his nerves when he asked his question.

"The comment made by Mr. Weasley would be a perfect example Mr. Potter. The Ministry employs and pays quite well for the Aurors to defend us against those that wish to do us harm. That knowledge should stop any rampant rumours and idle gossip from spreading. Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I agree with you professor that the Aurors are a respectable defence against those that wish to do us harm as you said but what about the younger generations? Are you saying that every time a man or woman gets into trouble that we can expect the Aurors to be there to defend us?"

Harry kept his tone neutral and respectful but he didn't back down from his aggressive word stance and Professor Umbridge's eyes tightened. Harry also had an auto-dictation quill writing out his questions and Professor Umbridge's responses in response to Sirius's letter. Professor Umbridge clenched her teeth but kept that same simpering smile on her face.

"What are you insinuating Mr. Potter?"

"This class teaches us how to defend ourselves against the dark arts and now that Voldemort has returned I would say that being able to defend ourselves would be a top priority for the Ministry and for the Hogwarts staff. Do you agree professor?"

"Mr. Potter how old are you?"

"Fifteen professor."

"Do you have any actual pull in the Ministry or here at Hogwarts?"

Professor Umbridge asked her questions without that simpering smile but her eyes remained narrowed and she leaned forward over her desk. The class had gone silent and all eyes were flicking back and forth between Harry and Professor Umbridge like a tennis match.

"I believe I have some pull as you say in the Ministry but not here at Hogwarts professor."

"Then kindly let those that do have power in both the Ministry and Hogwarts to make the decisions on what defines the Auror's boundaries, an individuals self-defence rights and who the actual enemy is. You are a student here at Hogwarts and nothing more Mr. Potter. Kindly remember this. Now, let's move on to the lesson and we begin with reading from chapter one out of the assigned text."

The next few minutes washed over Harry as he went over his exchange with Professor Umbridge in his mind. He had so many questions about who Delores Umbridge was, what she wanted and who she represented. The lesson continued but having read the entire book cover to cover already (Harry was appalled that there was no practical application in the book), Harry wrote down his questions under the guise of taking notes and he formulated an action plan on what to do with this potential threat in Professor Delores Umbridge.

* * *

><p>The mood between Harry and his friends later that evening at supper was a mixed affair. In between eating his supper Harry wrote a letter to Sirius and Nicholas Flamel about his day and the key differences at Hogwarts this term. As usual both Luna and Hermione flanked him on either side and answered as best they could the questions and comments directed to him. Harry finished his letter and tucked it halfway under his plate. He looked up and saw everyone staring at him.<p>

"What?"

"We wanted to know what our next orders are general."

"Seriously? Why?"

Luna squeezed his knee underneath the table, Hermione rolled her eyes and the Weasley twins grinned. Ron, Ginny, Katie Bell and Neville either scoffed or made questioning looks/sounds as well.

"Just for the sake of argument we'll try and spell it out for you Harry."

"Indeed. You start brother of mine."

"Quite right. Okay so who else is the bloody boy-who-lived?"

"….don't get your knickers in a twist Harry. Be a dear and work with us for a moment. Who else has had quite as much pull here as a student at Hogwarts?"

Harry raised a finger to stall the Weasley twin's conversation and grinned.

"Malfoy does."

Fred made a throw up sound and George grimaced dramatically.

"We just ate Harry and that makes us sick."

"Besides, the blonde ponce is only powerful because of his dearest daddy."

"Anyways, we've gotten off track."

"Yes we have. As we were saying-"

"-who else has faced significant danger to life, limb or general well-being as you?"

"Who won the ill-fated but glorified Triwizard Tournament last term?"

"And because of his merits and overall hutzpah was personally trained by a famous retired wizard on par with Albus Dumbledore?"

"The one and only Harry Potter!"

Fred and George ended their joint speech by standing up, wrapping an arm around each other's shoulders and clinked their goblets together with a cheer. Everyone around the group cheered and laughed. The good-natured chaos died down after a minute and Harry leaned forward with his elbows on the table, fingers interlaced underneath his chin.

"I don't want to speak here about private matters or concerns but I do hear and understand what all of you are saying. I am not as great as my supposed reputation makes me out to be and I am still learning. However, I know that I can count on each and every one of you to do your part and use your talents to help out."

Fred sniffled and George pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. Both of them raised their goblets at the same time and looked around at the small group.

"To Harry Potter. May his newfound silver tongue never falter and may his training make him live up to his reputation!"

Everyone in the small group raised their goblets with several humorous "here, here's" but Harry shook his head and everyone lowered their goblets. Harry raised his and looked around the misshapen circle into everyone's eyes.

"I am just a young man and a wizard. Fate and circumstances seem to dictate that I can 'vanquish' Voldemort but I can't and won't do it on my own. I raise my goblet to you my friends because without your support last term I would have failed and I'll most certainly need you all this term. So I propose a toast to friendship, teamwork and good humour."

"Here, here!"

Everyone took a sip from their goblets and after he set his down, Harry stood up. He picked up his and Luna's school bags and nodded to his friends. Luna stood up and took Harry's hand.

"I say good night to you all as I have somewhere else to be soon."

"And that somewhere else wouldn't happen to be a lovely broom cupboard with your lovely blonde witch would it Harry?"

Catcalls and whistles sounded out but Harry rolled his eyes at his friends' antics. Luna stood on tiptoe and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Well there are three hundred and twenty four broom cupboards in Hogwarts so if we are in one the odds are against you."

Harry laughed at Luna's comeback and walked hand in hand with her out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his study and half-listened as his fellow staff members talked about their perspectives of the first day. The conversation boiled down to three main topics: Delores Umbridge, good natured boasting of their respective houses and curiously enough Harry Potter. The young man had made quite the impression on the professors that had him in their respective classes earlier today and it would seem that Albus's old friend, Nicholas Flamel, had quite the impact on the Potter heir.<p>

"…and he silenced Ms. Granger on the first attempt. I had him practice silencing more than one person at a time and he had some progress with that as well. The boy is clearly taking his studies more seriously this term."

"I agree Filius. I had Mr. Potter in my first class this morning and I suspect that he is holding back so not to draw too much attention to himself."

"It will be interesting to see how Mr. Potter fares in my class tomorrow then."

Albus nodded at Pomona's words and looked over at Severus. The man hadn't said a word since he first entered the headmaster's study and Albus sighed. Reparations had to be made last term and Severus Snape had many detractors. In order to keep the peace and allow the potions professor to remain under Albus and Hogwarts protection, Albus had to rein the somewhat wayward potions master in. As such, Severus rarely spoke and kept to himself when in gatherings such as this. Privately, Severus vented to Albus and the aging headmaster indulged the other man.

"Albus what is Delores doing here at Hogwarts? She is hardly qualified to teach and her curriculum is useless."

"There are several powerful factions at work in England at the moment and Delores Umbridge represents one such faction. Her presence here at Hogwarts is an olive branch to the Ministry and many lords and ladies of the Wizengamot that feel Hogwarts period of isolation is over. As all of you have noticed she has not been made aware of this meeting because I want to tell all of you that Hogwarts will not cave under the pressure from the Ministry as long as I am headmaster. Please, keep a cool head and a civil tongue in regards to Delores Umbridge as I try and figure out what the people she represents wants."

"And what of this Mr. Crispin?"

"He is an invited guest Minerva but I do agree that his motives and reasons for being here are quite interesting."

The meeting ended a few minutes after Albus's last statement and the wizened wizard fell into deep thought about the adult guests at Hogwarts and the young, talented Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is quite a bit in this chapter but I'll shed some light on two of them:**

**I am excited to introduce you to my version of the lovely Delores Umbridge and set a different tone. In this chapter I gave the initial clash between Harry and Delores in what I believe is a realistic way with how Harry has been created in TMCB.**

**I also brought my versions of Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis further into the story. The hush hush meeting between these two witches and other important characters I happening next chapter.**


	14. Super Chapter & Plea 2

**A/N: SUPER IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Later that evening Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor common room and down to a nondescript classroom on the fourth floor. Harry entered the room first and he grinned when he saw Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot sitting on the professor's desk in the front of the classroom. On the other side of the room stood Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabani, and Tracey Davis. Harry felt Hermione stiffen behind him and heard Ron mutter under his breath.<p>

"Hello Harry. No one would take my bet that you would bring someone else other than Hermione and Weasley. You three don't go everywhere together do you?"

"As much as your perverted mind would like to think that we do Susan, no we don't. I take it that you are the neutral party?"

Susan smirked at Harry's comeback but shook her head at his question. She tilted her head over to Hannah and Harry narrowed his eyes. Hannah had her arms crossed underneath her sizeable bust, snorted, and rolled her eyes.

"Harry, for someone so charismatic and connected as you are becoming you really are still dense. You know Susan so by default that wouldn't make her neutral would it?"

"But you know Susan so wouldn't that make you biased in this situation as well?"

Hannah raised an eyebrow at Harry's point but shook her head. The Hufflepuff witch tilted her head towards Daphne and Tracey and then jerked her chin at Hermione. Harry knew she was trying to tell him something but he couldn't connect the dots. Hermione walked closer to him and stood up on tiptoe so she could whisper in his ear.

"Harry, all of the witches in the room belong to the same study group. Every witch in this room is in the top ten of at least one subject. Daphne wouldn't have agreed to set up this meeting without someone she and Tracey could trust and that's how they convinced Blaise Zabani to come to this meeting. Susan knows Hannah, Daphne, and Tracey know Hannah and Blaise is trusting them. I know Hannah and you and Ron are trusting me."

Harry nodded and walked further into the classroom. He waved his wand and shut the door behind him. Hermione set up some privacy spells and charms and silence settled over the classroom as everyone went back to staring at each other. Hannah clapped her hands and picked up a cherry wood box that had been sitting on the desk. She opened it and Harry recognized it as a cigar box.

"There are enough slots for everyone to put their wands in this box. Yes, I know the wands won't fit but in the interest of even footing….you get the idea."

Hannah made a show of putting her wand in the first slot and everyone else stepped closer to follow suit. Harry looked over to the three Slytherins and shrugged his shoulders.

"You called me here. What is it that you want or think that I can do?"

Daphne stepped forward hesitantly and tossed her hair out of her purple eyes. Harry noticed that Tracey kept a hand on her friend's hip and that Tracey was holding Blaise's hand with her free hand. It looked like the Slytherin house had it's own 'Golden Trio'.

"Can we agree that we are familiar enough in this situation to call each other by our first names? Yes? Good. Harry, everyone else in the room except for you three Gryffindors have sworn that whatever secrets are revealed here tonight won't leave this room. We swore on our magic. Will you three do the same?"

Harry held out his hand palm up and Ron and Hermione placed their hands on top of his without hesitation. The three of them swore on their magic not to reveal any secrets and after the flash of light the three young Gryffindors stood standing. Daphne nodded and took a deep breath.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass, the oldest daughter and middle child to Cyrus Greengrass. My older brother Derek Greengrass is being groomed to take over my family's business empire but even as a witch I still hold considerable influence for our generation. Do you understand what I am implying?"

Harry did but Hermione tugged on his sleeve and Harry leaned down. He motioned for Ron to come in closer as well and Hermione smiled her thanks.

"The Greengrass family is one of the ten wealthiest families in England right now and hold a seat on the fabled and illustrious Ruling Nine. I'll explain more about this elitist group later but just know that she is the potential heiress to one of the most powerful magical families in England."

Harry nodded and the Gryffindors straightened. None of the other young people in the room said anything to the Gryffindors private pow wow and Harry suspected that was out of respect. Tracey switched places with Daphne but the three Slytherins remained connected physically in the same setup.

"My name is Tracey Davis and my family's power doesn't come from such overt means such as Daphne's. My family brokers in the information trade and our hold over Europe is almost unmatched. In the past twenty years we have made outreaches further across the world but here in England if there is a hint of a rumour, my family knows about it."

Tracey stepped back and Blaise Zabani stepped forward. In contrast to the beautiful creamy white skin of the traditional English witches at his sides, Blaise Zabani stood tall (just over six feet) and his deep black skin almost crackled with the power in his veins. Harry could just get a reading on the Slytherin wizard and was amazed at both the physical and magical power contained in the other wizard. Harry idly wondered if this is what Neville Longbottom could become.

"And last but not least my name is Blaise Zabani. My family's rise to power is still ongoing but our main business is in trading. Both exports and imports. I don't think the nature of my family's relationship with the Greengrass and Davis families is a mystery eh?"

Harry felt a tug on his shirtsleeve and both he and Ron leaned down towards Hermione. Hermione looked a little nervous this time and Harry steadied her nerves by taking her hand in his.

"The Zabani family is currently surrounded by much scrutiny and has almost as much good and bad press as you do Harry. The Zabani family's history is checkered in both light and dark magic, decisions and family members. They are considered a grey family."

Harry had heard enough to gather what this meeting was about but Nicholas had instilled in him the habit of hearing out a conversation until it was finished and Harry motioned towards the two Hufflepuff witches.

"Why don't the two of you formally introduce yourselves and bring your families credentials to light?"

Susan shrugged her shoulders and stepped in front of Hannah. The other Hufflepuff witch scoffed but Susan flipped her hair over her shoulder and hit Hannah in the face with it.

"You already know who I am Harry and so does everyone else in this room. For the sake of propriety, my name is Susan Bones and I am the niece of the Director of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones. I am also the sole heiress of the Bones family and when I come of age I will take over my families mantle and duties. Hannah?"

Susan stepped back and the other, more buxom Hufflepuff witch stepped forward. She looked directly into Harry's eyes and Harry felt a passive probe at his mental barriers. He raised his eyebrows at Hannah and the witch smirked.

"Not a lot of fourth year students' have Occulmency barriers Harry but I shouldn't be surprised since it's you. My name is Hannah Abbott and I don't have a great family legacy or connections with the Ministry. What I do bring to the table is my strengths in the magical arts and specifically lie detection or memory extraction. My family has been studying the mental arts for generations and I am the next in line to see if I have what it takes."

Hannah stepped back and silence hung over the classroom again. Susan looked at Harry and slid her eyes over to Ron and Hermione. Harry narrowed his eyes but Susan repeated her action and Harry shrugged. He pulled Ron forward by his forearm and pushed Hermione forward with a hand on her lower back.

"I believe that it is our turn to introduce ourselves to the group. Ron, why don't you start?"

"What? I don't have any fancy titles or special abilities."

Harry patted Ron on the back and turned halfway so he could address his friend directly but still be talking to the other witches across from them.

"That's right Ron but you are my friend and you have promised to stand by me this term. Are you a man of your word?"

"Of course I am!"

Ron's eyes flashed and he puffed his chest out. Harry grinned and squeezed Ron's shoulder as he had seen Sirius do with Remus many times over the summer. Harry knew that Ron's loyalty would be tested and only time would tell if his redheaded friend would stand by him when the going got tough. Still, Harry didn't want to waste any energy by thinking of what Ron would or wouldn't do so he chose to believe him instead.

"Then you are our ally in whatever the outcome of this meeting is and we know that we can count on you as a man of your word. That's pretty good right?"

One of the lessons that Nicholas had taught Harry about power was that all good leaders built their followers or army from the ground up and instilled belief in not only the leader but in the individual as well. A more indirect way of self-talk and speaking it into existence but the lesson still applied. In this case, Ron nodded and crossed his arms across his chest. He glared at the other witches in the room as if to dare them to argue but none did and Harry now turned to Hermione. Hermione stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"My name is Hermione Granger, muggleborn and a dentists daughter. I am at the top of our class for every subject in theory and in the top five for practical application."

Hermione spoke clearly and her voice carried out over the classroom. Harry wondered as to why his friend whispered to him and Ron, much like a second in command would to their superior some times and then the rest of the time she spoke in normal tones. He would have to ask her this when the three Gryffindor's returned to their common room. Hannah motioned for Harry to step forward and Harry shook his head to break out of his thoughts.

"My name is Harry Potter and I have many titles. I am the heir to the Potter house and all that entails, I am the boy-who-won and all that entails and I am the apprentice to the fabled and respected Nicholas Flamel."

The last part of Harry's declaration caught the interest of everyone else in the room except for Ron and Hermione and Harry stood tall and proud under the scrutiny. He was glad that Daphne had enacted the privacy and secrecy magic because everyone wanted to say something. Harry held up a hand to stop any and all questions coming at him and looked around the room.

"There is plenty of power in this room and the potential for many good things to happen. What is it that everyone wants to get out of meeting here in secret?"

"The start of many friendships Harry. We are too young to do anything else and we wouldn't want to risk anything unnecessarily."

Harry nodded at Susan and held out his hand in the middle of the circle that had formed. Hermione placed her hand on top and everyone else did soon after as they caught on. Harry looked around the circle into everyone's eyes and made sure to radiate power.

"Then as of this night, I Harry James Potter do solemnly swear that I am friends with each and every one of you in this room and any feuds, disagreements or anything of the sort that I have inherited from my ancestors or have occurred in my lifetime null and void. To friendship and new beginnings."

"To friendship and new beginnings."

A warm sensation flowed into Harry's body, starting from his hand and he grinned. Everyone stepped back and stared at each other for a moment. Hannah clapped her hands and grabbed Susan's arm.

"Sorry folks but Susan and I need to get going if we are to make it back to our dorm before curfew. See you later."

The two Hufflepuff beauties left and Harry pulled Ron and Hermione towards the door by the tips of their sleeves. They went with him and Harry nodded to the three Slytherins in goodbye. Once outside the classroom, Harry sped walked to the staircase that would take them to a shortcut to Gryffindor Tower. He didn't say a word and his two long time friends picked up on his need for silence. The Golden Trio didn't talk the entire way up to their common room and Harry sat in front of the fireplace with a pensive look on his face.

"What's wrong Harry? You just made new friendships with some of the most powerful students' here at Hogwarts and you look like the school is under attack."

Hermione's gentle voice drew Harry out of his thoughts and he sighed. He didn't look at either one of his friends and just as he was about to answer Hermione's question, a pecking on one of the windows drew his attention. Harry walked over to the window, opened it and Hedwig flew in to land on his shoulder.

"Hey girl. A letter from Snuffles huh? Thanks. Go on now, get some sleep."

Hedwig hooted and flew back out the window. Harry shut it, walked back over to his chair in front of the fireplace, and opened the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Harry,<em>

_I'm not surprised at Delores Umbridge's teaching approach because that's how she is in the Ministry. She is slow and methodical in her attack so constantly be aware of what she is doing and saying. Mind your manners and don't give her any more reasons for her to focus her attention on you. I'll keep you updated on what she is doing outside of Hogwarts and I ask that you keep me updated on what she is doing inside of Hogwarts._

_Snuffles_

* * *

><p>Harry gave the letter to Ron and Hermione and just as he was going to ask their opinions he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Ginny walked down the stairs in her pajamas and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron staring back at her and she looked them over a couple times. It became obvious that she had interrupted something important because no one spoke and she stared right at Harry. He looked right back at her and waited for her to speak.<p>

"What's going on? You guys are still dressed in your uniforms and you left the common room earlier for quite some time."

"We had to meeting to attend and we are just getting back. Can we help you Ginny?"

Harry kept his tone calm and neutral but he didn't invite the other Weasley into the conversation either. Hermione and Ron remained sitting and silent and Ginny huffed.

"Okay fine. I get that this is just another secret gathering between the three of you. I just heard you guys talking and came to investigate is all."

Ginny turned around and stomped back up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry looked up the stairs for a moment but then returned his attention to the letter and his two friends.

"So we have support on the outside and now we wait."

"I can research Delores Umbridge some more Harry if you want me to."

"No, that's all right Hermione. Can we talk about what happened this evening?"

"If you want to."

"Ron?"

Ron motioned towards another chair and Harry sat down with a grin. Hermione erected some privacy wards and Harry sat back in the chair with his head lolled back. No one spoke for a couple of moments and Harry tried to clear his mind as it felt like there were millions of thoughts or ideas running around at light speed.

"Hermione why were you so quiet and spoke in whispers whenever explaining things to Ron and I?"

"Yeah, normally you can't wait to share any information."

"Thanks for that Ronald."

Hermione sounded cross at Ron's comment but Harry let it go and waited for Hermione to answer. Frankly, he was amazed that Ron had kept quiet for a majority of the meeting and up until this point. Harry wondered if his words that he spoke to Ron during the meeting had a greater impact than he realised at first.

"I am muggleborn and everyone in that room except for Hannah, Harry and I were purebloods. I didn't want to sound like a bossy, know-it-all when the purebloods are used to being on top. Yes, I know that the others would have tolerated it but I didn't want to add any more tension to the room already. Besides, I have been reading up on politics and the elitist societies here in the magical world."

Harry's eyes cracked open at Hermione's last sentence and while her cheeks were rosy she sat with confidence. Ron looked confused and Harry held up a hand to stop Hermione from answering.

"Ron, why don't you start asking your parents about what it means to be Lord Prewitt and see if you can get caught up to speed on your family's legacy and any current political doings. Percy is being groomed for it and is the most obvious choice but I think you might enjoy the hustle and bustle of politics."

"More reading? Blimey mate, come on now."

Harry chuckled but he saw a gleam in Ron's eyes and knew that at least the seed had been planted. He cast his eyes over at Hermione and saw her biting her bottom lip.

"What Hermione was implying Ron is that even noble ladies of the Wizengamot stand behind their husbands and use their husbands, betrothed or male family member as the weight behind their words. This doesn't mean that witches are neglected as any smart wizard will see a good witch and what she can offer."

"Thank you for that Harry. I will stand by you Harry and I will bring any ideas I have to you."

Harry grinned and gave a thumbs up. Hermione made a disgruntled noise and Ron laughed.

"So what do you all make of the meeting and show and tell we had tonight?"

"I'm not too sure what their game is Harry. Slytherins are a sneaky bunch and always have some other end game then the one that they offer. Susan Bones will be all right because I don't think her high and mighty auntie would appreciate her telling a lie. I don't really know that other Hufflepuff lass Hannah too well but anyone that has a strong connection to the mind games is someone to be wary of."

Ron's assessment of the meeting was succinct and more like a tactical assessment. This fit in line perfectly with Ron's propensity for chess and Quidditch. Even his bias towards the Slytherins was toned down and this pleased Harry a great deal.

"I think Ron's right Harry. There is a lot at stake here and we must be careful. Daphne and Tracey approached you on the train and you didn't give them anything then. I think this was another attempt to gain some information about you but the exchange of information was equal so I don't know what they get out of it right now. Susan's play is obvious but I think we should be careful not to dismiss her because of this and Hannah's a mixture of Susan's bluntness and Tracey's deviousness."

"So all we can get out of this right now is that we know who the players are and we have new allies. We can't do anything because none of us are of age and we don't have any power."

"But we can cultivate friendships and relationships as you toasted earlier."

"Laying a foundation."

Harry sat up with a groan and rubbed his eyes. He stood up, stretched, and shook his head.

"I don't think there is anything more to discuss tonight and I need a couple hours of sleep before waking up and doing my exercises. Care to join me later this morning Ron?"

Ron stood up and shook his head. He grinned at Harry and pointed at him.

"I'm already in good shape mate and if I do this you owe me more fly time on your Firebolt."

Harry laughed and punched Ron in the shoulder. He hugged Hermione goodnight and followed Ron up the stairs to their dormitory.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry and Ron stood at the edge of the Great Lake, dressed in their Quidditch training gear minus the pads and the two young wizards worked through a moderate set of calisthenics. Ron proved to be the stronger of the two, no surprise there but Harry's endurance outmatched Ron's by a long shot.<p>

"I think our warm up is done. Ready?"

"Oi, it's about time!"

Ron pushed himself up off the ground and let his wand slide down into his hand from a spare wand holster Harry had given him. Harry did the same, cocked his head to the side, and grinned.

"Then hit me, if you can."

Ron exploded faster than Harry thought he would and instead of one spell he cast three. Harry dodged all three and narrowed his eyes and looked at Ron. Ron shrugged his shoulders with a smirk and Harry tilted his head with his own smirk. The two friends went at it with spellwork that they knew and stopped thirty minutes later when Ron's breathing became too labored.

"Take breather Ron and let's cool down. I don't want you to not be able to do the classwork today."

"Thanks mate."

Ron all but collapsed on the ground and he took the water bottle Harry tossed him from a bag on the ground gratefully. As Ron drank greedily from the bottle and recuperated enough to begin his cool down, Harry ran through a few more drills.

"Flamel teach you all of that?"

"Yes. I spent all of last summer doing what you are doing now but I didn't practice spellwork until about a month in."

Ron burped and tossed his water bottle back into the bag. He staggered to his feet and rolled his shoulders.

"You learned all you have in two months?"

"Well more like a month and a half and I didn't have to worry about classwork like you do."

"Still it's impressive mate."

Ron's praise made Harry feel slightly uncomfortable as only Luna had complimented him before and he deflected the praise by motioning for Ron to follow him in some cool down stretches. The two friends finished stretching ten minutes later and both walked back up to the castle to shower before lessons started for the day.

* * *

><p>The second day of lessons for Harry Potter at Hogwarts made him feel like he was being scrutinized more than usual. Many times throughout his Potions and Herbology lessons Professor Snape or Sprout would ask him detailed questions about the assignment and even though he had improved in both areas of study under Pernelle Flamel's tutelage, Harry didn't get every answer correct. The subject matters themselves were not particularly difficult, learning the theories and applications behind the Strengthening Solution (Potions) and Self-Fertilizing Shrubs (Herbology).<p>

"Thanks Neville. You were a lifesaver in Herbology today."

"Oh, you're welcome Harry. Glad I could help."

Harry stood next to the Longbottom scion and washed his hands in the cleaning solution as the Herbology lesson ended. Ron and Hermione walked up just as Harry finished drying his hands and Hermione handed Harry his bag. Harry thanked her with a nod of his head and led the way out of the greenhouses. The four Gryffindor students' walked up the path to the castle and Professor McGonagall met them in the Entrance Hall. Students' gave the assistant headmistress a wide berth and those that passed by close enough gave her polite greetings of the day.

"Mr. Potter, the headmaster would like to see you. Can you spare him a few moments?"

"Can we change it to after the evening meal professor? I'm kind of hungry after my lessons for the day."

Professor McGonagall smiled and nodded her head. She left the hall and Harry led the way into the Great Hall for supper. Their usual group of friends had already taken over a table but a few extra bodies had squeezed in to make the table rather crowded. Harry stopped before he took a seat and looked at Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabani, and Hannah Abbott in somewhat surprise and confusion.

"They are trying to make a statement and honour the promises we made that night."

"Apparently."

Two spots magically freed up for Harry and Luna in the middle of the table but Padma pulled Luna and Hermione away from Harry and sat towards the end of the table. Harry frowned and went to pull Luna back over to him because his time with his girlfriend was too far and in between for his liking but Luna squeezed his hand to let him know it was fine.

"Don't be such a sourpuss Harry and come sit with us. You can live without your lady love for a little bit."

Harry rolled his eyes at Seamus's teasing and sat down in the seat offered to him. The other boys, Ginny and Katie Bell started a rowdy discussion about Quidditch and Harry talked with his friends while eating. As soon as he finished though he excused himself and stopped behind Luna at the table. He bent over so his face was beside hers and smiled at the other witches gathered about but made sure to whisper.

"I have to go see the headmaster. Knowing him, the meeting will run late and I won't see you until tomorrow."

"Okay Harry."

Harry kissed his girlfriend's cheek and walked out of the Great Hall towards the staircase that would lead him to the headmaster's study. Once he arrived he stopped outside of the stone gargoyle and stared at its sunken eyes. The stone gargoyle stared right back at Harry and for anyone that passed by in the corridor they would have seen the odd scene. Harry knew that the gargoyle was a just a guardian and alerted the headmaster to when people wanted to go up to his study. Harry could've have waited for Dumbledore because he had no idea if the headmaster was up there but Harry wanted to test his magic. In theory, the gargoyle wouldn't move unless an outside influence was powerful enough to make the statue move.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

Harry pressed his right hand on the gargoyle's face and pushed his magic into the statue. Harry's magic seeped past the physicality of the statue and met the warding magic that protected the headmaster's office. The initial pushback didn't surprise Harry because he had experienced the same pushback when he had attempted to destroy the Horcrux in his head over the summer. Instead of a sharp, overwhelming pain however, Harry experienced a resisting force of a greater amount of power than his own.

"Harry there is no need for you to do that."

At the sound of Dumbledore's voice Harry opened his eyes and looked to his left to see the aging headmaster standing there with a perplexed look on his face.

"I know that headmaster and I apologise."

"What were you hoping to accomplish?"

"Just testing the limits of my magic I guess."

Dumbledore didn't say anything to Harry's reply but waved his hand and led Harry up the stairs when the headmaster moved aside. The headmaster's study hadn't changed much since Harry had been in the room since his second year. Fawkes burst into the study in a burst of flames and trilled in greeting upon seeing Harry.

" 'lo Fawkes."

Harry stood by Fawkes perch and watched Dumbledore sit down behind his desk with his peripheral vision. Silence hung over the two wizards as Harry waited for Dumbledore to speak since the older man had called him here.

"You are proving to be quite the student already Harry and you have only been here for two days."

"Wouldn't that make the praise too presumptuous then sir? It could just be a flash in the pan so to speak."

"I think we both know that's not the case Harry."

Harry turned to face the headmaster head on and walked over to rest his hands on the back of one of the chairs.

"What do you want sir? Why am I here?"

Dumbledore offered Harry a lemon drop and when the younger wizard declined, popped one of the sweets into his own mouth.

"Harry what did you learn this summer from the Flamel's?"

"A little bit of everything sir. They filled in the holes of what I have been taught in the core subjects."

"Core subjects?"

Harry nodded and he suspected that Dumbledore was baiting him to tell him more information. Nicholas Flamel had counseled Harry about Dumbledore and people like him. Nicholas didn't disparage Dumbledore but he made Harry aware of the machinations and motivations of and that powerful people use.

"Harry what do you consider core subjects?"

"Balancing theory and practicality. Whatever subjects fall into that statement."

One of the distinctions that Nicholas taught Harry was how to communicate with people without giving everything away. It wasn't concrete yet, as this was the first time that Harry flexed this distinctional 'muscle' and his mind raced to remember everything that Nicholas said about this distinction.

"I see that Mr. and Mrs. Flamel taught you more than how to prepare yourself against Voldemort. You're quite calm and collected."

The phrase in for a penny, in for a pound popped into Harry's head and he decided to see just how much he could learn from his conversation with Dumbledore.

"Don't you mean Tom Riddle, sir?"

Surprise and shock flitted across Dumbledore's face and some of the portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses 'woke up'.

"How do you know that name Harry?"

"Mr. Flamel and I had a conversation about Tom Riddle, dark wizards, and…prophecies."

Harry had a flair for the dramatics and even though he decided to throw the headmaster a metaphorical bone, Harry kept him on edge by mentioning the so called all important prophecy between Harry and Voldemort. In the last few weeks instead of training physically, Nicholas Flamel, Sirius, Remus and Luna had many conversations about Riddle's past and present rise to power and about his created Horcruxes. Even now, Harry still had a difficult time comprehending how Riddle could fathom creating one Horcrux, let alone seven in total.

"What do you know about the prophecy between Voldemort and yourself?"

"I only know that there is a prophecy between the two of us and not much else."

Dumbledore's face relaxed and his shoulders dropped as the apprehension seeped out of his body. Harry already knew that Dumbledore knew every little detail about the prophecy but the prophecy appeared to weigh heavily on the gaining headmaster.

"The fact that you know about the prophecy puts you in grave peril Harry."

"So enlighten me as to why sir."

"I'm afraid now is not the right time Harry."

"Whose deciding that?"

The dialog between the two wizards stopped short at Harry's last question and Dumbledore stared at Harry inquisitively.

"Have you considered what you'll do when you finish your schooling here and with your tutelage from Nicholas Flamel?"

"No I haven't. I haven't talked about it with my friends or mentors."

A loud knocking sounded in the headmaster's study and broke the stare down between Harry and Dumbledore. Harry didn't mean to be stand-offish with the headmaster but he had gotten a taste of being treated like an adult with the Flamel's, Sirius and Remus and he expected the same or a little bit of both of the same from Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore? I know you're up there Dumbledore and there are matters we need to discuss."

The sound of Delores Umbridge's voice echoing in the headmaster's study surprised Harry and for just a second an annoyed look crossed Dumbledore's face before his trademark grandfatherly look came back.

"I only have one more question for you Harry. Did Nicholas Flamel give you any instructions for your term(s) here at Hogwarts?"

"Jus to keep my eyes open sir."

Harry didn't say anything else and after a few seconds Dumbledore nodded. He motioned for Harry to move aside and a moment later heavy stomping could be heard coming up the steps.

"Dumbledore why wasn't I invited or privy to the staff meeting yesterday? I may not be handpicked by you but the Ministry sent me here for a reason and I don't want to have to tell them that the Hogwart's staff is being exclusive."

As she finished her rant Delores Umbridge walked into the headmaster's study in all of her five foot, pudgy glory but stopped talking and walking when she saw both Dumbledore and Harry looking at her.

"Ms. Umbridge, as you can see I was just having a conversation with young Mr. Potter and we just finished talking when you arrived."

True to his nature, Dumbledore smoothed over any potential outbursts and Harry could see why the headmaster was regarded as a top politician. Nicholas Flamel had Harry read up on the headmaster's history and exploits but the mentor and student had many conversations about other powerful people (most notably people in the Wizengamot but a few well to do people outside official government ties/occupations).

"I wasn't aware that as headmaster your duties aligned with having special, private meetings with students' and especially someone like Harry Potter."

"You are correct that normally I do not have meetings individually with my students' Ms. Umbridge but under special or important circumstances I do. I can assure you that my talking with Mr. Potter is both."

"Um, excuse me sir but may I be excused? I don't think I need to be here anymore."

Harry sensed the impending confrontation between Professor Umbridge and the headmaster and he didn't want any part of it. Both adults looked at him and Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes you may Mr. Potter. Have a good evening."

"You too sir. Professor."

Harry nodded at Umbridge and left the headmaster's study.

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning started with both Harry and Ron training down by the lake again and Harry working on Ron's form to the point where Ron just about collapsed. As Ron recuperated Harry would finish off his drills and on the walk back up to the castle, Harry would talk with Ron about Ron's perusal into his family's title of Lord Prewitt.<p>

_"Mum thought that I was going crazy and was trying to pull a prank at first. It was my dad that gave me the first set of books he had given Percy around my age and I've been working my way through them. The history is good and it doesn't hurt to read these books. Blimey, and here I thought I would just read Quidditch manuals."_

Harry never discouraged Ron during these talks and always placed heavy emphasis on Ron's desire to stand above his brothers and friends. Harry knew that Ron succeeded in the spotlight and had a strong desire to prove his worth to those around him. After showering, Harry walked with Ron and Hermione to History of Magic and did his best to listen to Professor Binns drone on and on.

_"History is important Harry. You know the age old saying that if we don't learn from our mistakes history is bound to repeat itself? Well there are several different versions of the saying but I think you get the picture."_

So with that advice from Nicholas Flamel, Harry stayed awake at least during History of Magic and afterwards Harry and Hermione split from Ron as he went to Divinitation and the other two went to Ancient Runes. Ron had shrugged when Harry had told him this, stating that he figured as much when Harry had told them he had been trained by the Flamel's over the summer and Hermione had been beside herself with glee.

"Harry this is going to be so much fun now that you're taking the lesson with me. Although I am surprised that you're not taking Divinitation. It seemed like something that the Flamel's would have wanted you to take."

"Quite the opposite actually Hermione. Neither one of them place much faith in prophecies as they believe that each of us is the master of our fate."

"I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul. William Ernest Hemmingway."

Harry shrugged his shoulders at Hermione's quote and held open the door for her to the Ancient Runes classroom. They took a seat in the middle of the classroom and continued on with their conversation as the professor wasn't here yet.

"Well I know why I am not taking Divinitation Hermione but why aren't you? Don't you want to see the future?"

"Bleh. I had so many talks with everyone that we know that had taken either Divinitation or Runes and almost every single person was very adamant that I take Runes over Divinitation. McGonagall, Snuffles, Remus, Tonks and so on."

Harry nodded and looked to the front of the classroom as their professor for this lesson had arrived. She took a look around the class as soon as she settled at her desk and smiled.

"Good morning everyone. For those of you that don't know me, my name is Professor Babbling and I will be your instructor for Ancient Runes. Shall we begin?"

* * *

><p>After morning lessons for the morning and a quick lunch with his friends that mostly consisted of everyone passing around notes or talking about the homework that had already piled up, the Golden Trio walked down from the castle to Hagrid's hut. When they got there however the usually cheery building was cold and dark and an unknown witch stood in one of Hagrid's paddocks with several crates around her. Harry nodded to his fellow Gryffindor classmates and noticed that the gap between his school house and the Slytherins wasn't quite as big as it had been in years past.<p>

"Good afternoon everyone. I hope all of you had a good lunch and my name is Professor Grubbly-plank. I will be filling in for Professor Hagrid for the time being and we'll get started as soon as I finish taking roll call."

"Where is Hagrid? Is he all right?"

"All I know about Professor Hagrid's absence is that he will be back before the term ends and that the headmaster asked for me."

Roll call was taken and Professor Grubbly-plank had the two school houses mix together to form partners. Hermione paired up with Daphne, Ron with Blaise and Harry stood in front of Draco. The Malfoy heir looked at Harry with cool grey eyes and motioned to a cage without a word. The two wizards listened in on their assignment and then set to work studying the creature for the day. Neither wizard said a word and the class as a whole was rather quiet and Harry knew that all eyes were on him and Draco.

"Well Rome wasn't built in a day…"

* * *

><p>Supper came rather quickly and if it wasn't for Ron's grumbling stomach and frequent mutterings about food Harry would have never realised that the last meal for the day was upon them. After Care for Magical Creatures, his last lesson for the day, Harry had gone straight to Gryffindor tower and along with his other fellow fifth years had begun to tackle the mountain of homework tasked to them. Harry wasn't sure why everyone associated with him had taken a sudden interest in performing better at Hogwarts but he didn't question it.<p>

"Okay Ron, we'll take a break and go get some supper. Tell your stomach to relax."

"Oh thank you Merlin! It's about time!"

Ron tossed his quill down and stood up to stretch. Harry laughed and placed his own quill down. He reached across the table and stopped Hermione from writing. She looked up, startled and then saw everyone leaving the tower.

"Supper time already?"

"Yes, and if we don't leave soon Ron will get cranky."

"Oi!"

Hermione sighed and placed protective charms over their table so their work wouldn't be disturbed. Ron led the way out of the tower and down the many sets of stairs to the Great Hall. Each member of the Golden Trio got caught up in a separate conversation talking with other students' that were heading down to the Great Hall as well. As soon as Harry saw Luna standing by the large double doors that led out of the Entrance Hall and out onto the grounds with a picnic basket in hand, Harry excused himself from his conversation with Ernie MacMillan and walked over to his girlfriend.

"Hello there oh boyfriend of mine. Have a busy day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. What's this?"

Harry grasped one of Luna's hips and with his free hand he mentioned at the wooden wicker basket. He could see a red and white checkered blanket peaking out of the corner but the purpose of the basket eluded him. Luna smiled up at him and the dimples on her cheeks were stood out.

"I thought for supper tonight you and I could have some alone time and have a picnic. Just you and me."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day and I know just the place."

Harry waved his friends off and led Luna out of the castle with an arm around her waist. She insisted on carrying the picnic basket but did walk as close as she could to him without impeding their movements. Harry led his girlfriend off the beaten path that led to the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid's hut. He stopped walking when he stood in the middle of a misshapen set of 12 stones nicknamed 'the Stone Circle.' The 12 stones were of different sizes and shapes and some where horizontal while others were vertical. Hundreds of years ago at Hogwart's creation, this used to be a fantastic landmark but over time the place fell into slight disrepair and few students' came out here.

"This is perfect."

Luna set the picnic basket down and fluffed out the large checkered blanket. She handed Harry several wax candles and he charmed them to float in the air after he lit them. Their supper was rather simple, chicken, rice, salad and beans, topped off with cider to drink but the calm ambience allowed Harry to relax as he sat down next to Luna.

"There we go. I was hoping have a meal away from the others and the castle would let you relax."

"Any time that I get to spend with just you allows me to relax."

"Charmer."

Harry laughed and finished eating. Luna created another plate for him and she sat adjacent from him. They had taken off their robes and he appreciated her casual look.

"So Padma tells me that you invited her to study with you, Ron and Hermione in Transfiguration."

"Well yeah, of course. She is your best friend and it's always a good thing to be on my girlfriend's best friend good side."

"Should I tell her that's the only reason you invited her to work with you?"

Harry coughed on his sip of cider and waved his hands in front of his face. Luna laughed and patted his knee. Harry grumbled and stuck another piece of chicken into his mouth.

"Besides cozying up to my friends and showcasing your new skills, how are lessons going for you Harry?"

Harry finished chewing and took another gulp of his cider. He set his utensils down and leaned back on his arms.

"I feel like I'm under so much more scrutiny then before. I have no doubt that the headmaster has told the other professor's who my mentor was this summer but I feel like the professor's are testing me."

"Well that should be obvious shouldn't it? You've made such marked improvement since last term and no one knows what trick you're going to pull out of your sleeve next."

Harry flushed at Luna's praise and she giggled. Harry pulled her closer but she twisted and coaxed him to lay down with his head in her lap. She took off his glasses and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hey Luna? Is Professor Umbridge teaching your class anything in Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

"No, she isn't."

"That's a shame. I so wanted to test my skills in that class."

"And it being your favourite class has nothing to do with it?"

Harry chuckled at Luna's quip and the young couple sat in silence for a few moments. Harry sensed Luna's magic swirling and he opened his eyes to look up at her.

"Harry…why don't you teach some of the things that the Flamel's taught you to other students?"

"Are you kidding me? The Ministry would eat me alive once Professor Umbridge told them!"

"Well you are the son of the infamous Marauders are you not?"

Harry didn't say anything and Luna must have sensed his hesitancy as she didn't continue that train of thought.

"How has your magic been lately Harry? You're magic was pushing pretty hard against your restraints the other day."

In response to Luna's question, Harry lifted his arm and the rune bracelet attached to his wrist dangled down. Luna ran her fingers along it and Harry knew that she could feel the bracelet humming with it's warding magic but also Harry's magic as well.

"I forget that they're there most days. I talked to Sirius last night and I calmed him down a great deal because he's not taking any spikes in my magic lightly."

"He cares for you Harry."

"Yeah, yeah. How has the start of this term been treating you? You're not getting bullied or picked on are you?"

Harry opened his eyes as he asked his questions because he knew that his girlfriend would try and downplay anything happening to her. Her selflessness was an endearing quality but Harry wouldn't let anything happen to her because some witches or wizards were a little uppity.

"No, for the most part the witches that have teased me in the past have not said much to me at all. Apparently your presence and aura are daunting enough to keep any naysayers in the shadows."

"Good. You'll let me know if anything changes right?"

"Of course Harry."

Luna patted his chest and Harry grabbed her hand in his. He linked their fingers together and laid their joined hands on his chest as he closed his eyes. Luna hummed a quiet tune and Harry settled in for a relaxing evening with his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>As Harry and Luna had a romantic picnic for two out on the grounds, back in the Great Hall their combined friends sat in slightly awkward silences at their usual table. For the most part, the friends sat with their respective school houses but due to some friendships starting smoother than others they sat in a mismatched groups of threes.<p>

"Okay this is ridiculous. Just because our lovebirds aren't here doesn't mean that I believe the lot of you are going to suddenly kill me."

Susan Bones stood up and yanked Neville Longbottom out of his seat. She sat down next to Hermione and Tracey Davis caught on next. She pulled Ron Weasley out of his seat and sat down on the other side of Hermione. There was a flurry of activity and soon all the school houses were mixed up. Conversations started out pretty stilted but soon real conversations began and the remainder of the meal went smoother after that.

* * *

><p>Hundreds of miles away in the opposite direction of Hogwarts in a non-descript simple two-story house, Tom Marvelo Riddle a.k.a Voldemort stood overlooking the barren grounds from a second story window. At long last Riddle had conquered the body he had taken last summer and Viktor Krum was no more. Riddle now had complete control over a body in peak physical condition and he had begun the necessary rituals to have the power of his Horcruxes flow into his snake-like physical form.<p>

"You summoned me milord?"

Riddle had been smart when he had created his six Horcruxes and had done all the necessary research before he had created them. Splitting ones soul in half was no simple matter (right or wrong, good or bad) and Riddle had taken the Horcrux ritual a step further. He infused part of his magical core to each of his Horcruxes and by claiming them back to his new body he had increased his magical power even more. Upon initially creating his Horcruxes Riddle's core had been severely weakened but he had corrected this by taking part in an illegal potion regiment to supplement the magical power he had lost.

"Yes I did Wormtail. Have you gathered the information I requested?"

"Yes I did milord. You have eleven followers locked up in Azkaban and just as many high up in the Ministry. The estimated number of non-human followers is a couple hundred as an official poll has not been taken recently."

"That is to be expected I suppose."

Riddle made a fist and marveled at how his arm muscles flexed in response. Over the seven decades that Riddle had been alive he had accumulated much power and much of his ability to command such a dark revolt was dependent on his physical and magical power. Decades had passed since he had been in such good physical condition and he knew that his magic would receive a little natural boost because of his new host body's age.

"At least I know that my mark still has the ability to call my faithful and I will need to use them soon. Is this….place…ready to entertain my guests when they arrive?"

"Progress is coming along steadily master."

Riddle knew that now that he had a host body he would need to show himself to his faithful soon because he needed to perform damage control since that Potter brat had…defeated him in the graveyard last spring. In the grand scheme of the game, Riddle had been delayed heavily and the mere fact that he was alive should not have been made so public as it had been. The Ministry struggled with how to handle Riddle's presence and Riddle knew that bureaucracy would be his ally for the moment.

"I will be holding a gathering in the near future Wormtail and I need this place to be immaculate. Conscript some help if need be, I don't care of they're human or not but my vision will be realised."

"Of course master. It shall be done."

Riddle dismissed Wormtail with a wave of his hand and continued his vigil from the window. He knew that he needed quite the showing for his first meeting since his re-birth and every little detail needed to be meticulously planned. Something needed to be arranged that would show Riddle's power and influence but not draw the public's attention just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: So here's a super chapter for all of you. Before this explanation of an A/N at the bottom the word count was 8,700 words. The reason for that is I'm going to mark TMCB complete again for now and that's because I have no more words to write. So much content is going into this story and trying to keep it semi-cannon with cannon events still happening is slowing the story down considerably.**

**There are several different story nuggets to take apart here and many of my long-time readers will see the easter eggs of some of my previous HP stories littered about TMCB. Most notably so far, Double Black & Potter's Back since this version of Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass have come straight from there. The Ruling 9 and future political matters will also come straight from DB&PB so for those that have read DB&PB keep a sharp eye out for those easter eggs.**

**In future chapters, more easter eggs from stories that I have written (Fruits of Flirtation) will appear and I will also begin to drop hints/clues about other characters, their abilities and my representation of them in future chapters as well (most notably a new story named Words of Power with Tracey Davis being the leading lady).**

**After considerable debate I decided to keep the shower scene between Harry and Katie in this story as well as Fleur seducing Harry. I have always written what I feel prompted to write and what my muse dictates and those were heavily promoted on both accounts.**

**The initial Quidditch scene with Oliver Wood still being at Hogwarts was a mistake but the character Oliver Wood doesn't play much of a part in TMCB story so I decided to let it be. As for the fact that Qudditch still happens in Harry's 4th year, I deliberately wrote a paragraph explaining the why and the how in the second chapter. **

**In this chapter I deliberately and blatantly removed Divinitation and all things to do with that horrid and useless subject from Harry's 5th year for Harry and Hermione. I saw no point in putting it here and with my character buildup of this Harry Potter, he won't be susceptible to the so called vision like he was in cannon. The paragraph is very slight and is not detailed, I know this. Please don't drop a review, PM or flame saying that Divinitation is a key element of Harry's 5th year as it will fall on deaf ears.**

**Please read TMCB carefully as I have the habit of subtly twisting plot details, character points or other literary devices and then sometimes blatantly changing them. Once again I go with my muse and often times I don't realize it until later. As always, if there is something in my writing that you agree/disagree, like/dislike or want to ask a question/leave a comment feel free to PM me or review. I think all of you know that I respond back to both.**

**Here is where I ask for your help:**

**1) The OC Mr. Crispin: I will freely admit that I created him based on a whim and I forget what I wanted to do with him. He has a critical part to play in TMCB I'm fairly certain but I forgot to write down the ideas I had about him. Maybe you readers can help remind me to do that? I can fairly easily go back and delete him but I want to hear what all of you have to say.**

**2) Delores Umbridge: As all of you know, I struggled a long time with what to do with Delores and I am happy to report that how she will interact within TMCB is steadily being fleshed out. And I have the notes typed so I don't forget! What do all of you think should happen with her or how she should act based on her creation in TMCB so far?**

**3) Established characters so far: As you can all see from this latest chapter I have introduced many new cannon characters and since many of them have been created based off feedback from all of you...I hope you and I can continue with that trend. Many of your character ideas for established characters have been implemented already so far but have been rather subtle in some cases. I will say that Katie Bell, Ginny, Seamus and Remus will not be fleshed out in full or much at all. Tracey D, Daphne G, Blaise Z, Hannah A, Susan B, Hermione G, Ron W, Sirius B will all need a tune up so feel free to hit me with ideas.**

**4) Voldemort and Dumbledore: I think that I have set up both of these wizards rather well. I have largely stuck to cannon but have really straddled the line between ego-maniac and manipulator. Thoughts?**

**Thank you to all of you!**


End file.
